


Finding Salvation

by CassondraWinchester, lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Foster Care, Gender Dysphoria, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Sacrifice, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spiritual, Teenagers, True Mates, cult survivors, non typical mating rules, traumatic chilhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: As a child in God’s Playground, Castiel listened to the words of God through their Father Metatron and the Community Elders. He was eager to present and start his life serving with his brothers and sisters in their communities. On his sixteenth birthday, he woke in heat and immediately felt shame. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to anger God, but Father Metatron promised he and the rest of the Omegas would be cleansed, reborn as the Alpha they were meant to be. Instead of being cleansed, Castiel was ‘saved’ when the compound was infiltrated and broken apart. Castiel felt anything but saved.Dean knew when Ellen and Bobby agreed to foster Omega children rescued from the Apostles of Paradise that their lives would be changed. The cult was horrifying and Bobby had warned all three kids in the house that the boys might be a little damaged. Dean expected that, expected questions, confusion, grief, relief. What Dean didn’t expect was for his True Mate to walk through the door, carrying a hell of a lot of anger at his body, his presentation, and the world.Growing up as a teenager was hard enough. It’s hard to trust, to maintain your faith, to give yourself over to love. And yet, there’s the chance to find salvation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Comments: 195
Kudos: 400





	1. Welcome to Our World

**Author's Note:**

> We plan on posting bi-weekly on Wednesdays! We love your feedback, your support, and are eager to hear what you all think of this one! This fic has been a labor of love, something we've been excited over, struggled over, fought over, and fell in love with all over again. We hope you enjoy this as much as we did writing it! 
> 
> Huge shout out to Gremlin and dcjuris for beta and alpha reading this for us!! You guys are awesome! 
> 
> ♥ Cas & Dani

_Posting bi-weekly, every Wednesday._

Primary Gender in this world is split into male and female roles, then present at the age of sixteen with their secondary genders. All females present as Beta’s and have two puberty cycles. The first is coming of age as a female, between the ages of 11 and 16, where they begin menstruation and growing breast tissue. At sixteen, their scent evolves and they become ‘adults’ and able to mate. Males present as either Alpha or Omega and their puberty cycles usually end up aligning together. Alphas form a knot that swells during intercourse to lock them with their mate for the intention of mating and Omegas produce slick and are capable of carrying children due to dual reproductive organs (they produce semen and have internal female organs. No external female parts). The formation of these additional parts are complete at the age of sixteen and therefore, a teenage male goes into their first rut or heat at the dawn of their sixteenth birthday. Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta, and Beta/Omega pairings are all able to achieve conception. Beta/Beta pairings use a donor or adopt pups when they’re ready to expand their family.

All children are born with two scents, the primary and secondary scent. Primary scents are passed on from the Alpha (or in Beta/Omega pairings, the Beta) and is also known as the ‘family’ scent. The secondary scent comes from the other parent. For example: Alpha Dad is pine and cinnamon, Beta Mom is vanilla and coconut. Their child would be pine and vanilla. Once a pair has mated, their gain an additional mating scent that is tailored to their unique scents and blends them together. This scent can only be identified after an official blood mating has occurred.

Mating works just like dating; two people enjoy each other’s scents and company and start to date. If they decide to bond together, they do a mating ritual which includes mating bites (usually on the shoulder, but can be anywhere on the body) from each partner during an intimate moment (usually intercourse but doesn’t have to be). To break a mating bond, it is extremely painful and expensive. Both partners must go through extensive separating procedures done through a licensed ‘Bond Breaker’ and it is complete when the mating mark has turned black.

True mates are essentially ‘soul mates’, and a connection with a true mate is triggers and immediate reaction. The scent of one’s true mate causes a spike in temperature, a rise in adrenaline, subject to primal days when a chase would ensue from a mating. Upon first contact, the eyes change to a glowing secondary color - red for Alpha, purple for Beta, and gold for Omega. For non true mate pairings, eye color changes only happen at the time of mating. There is a true mate for everyone, but it is rare for someone to find their True Mate during their fertile years and many settle for a compatible mate instead. Due to the painful nature of this, true mates discovered after a regular mating do not retain any relationship. One’s true mate may also not end up being romantically compatible, instead resulting in a powerful, unbreakable friendship. These true mates never complete a bonding process. Once true mates have been bonded, they can not be broken.

Omega males go through heats every three months and it is only at this time where conception is guaranteed. Conception out of a heat cycle is not impossible, however it is rare. Betas go through a mild form of heat cycles in which they are more fertile, but it is nowhere near the intensity it is for Omegas. There are heat suppressants available that stop the heat completely, but long term use has the potential to cause damage to the female reproductive organs. Once someone comes off of the suppressants, they immediately go into proliferation heat and risk for pregnancy is increased from that of a normal heat. Alpha males go through a rut once a year and during extreme times of emotion. It is common for teenage Alphas to go through multiple ruts due to changing hormones and has led to many teenage pregnancies. A rut is common during a mating ritual and can occur multiple times during the first few years of a new mate bond. Ruts and heats are not necessary for conception, but if both partners are in their cycles, it is highly likely a pregnancy will occur.

The Apostles of Paradise is a religious organization led by Father Metatron, also known as ‘The voice of God’. He cultivates the young and is the head of ‘God’s Playground’, a compound where children live from the ages of 2-16 with him and the Community Elders, being taught the Word of God until they present at 16. After presentation, the Alphas and Betas are assigned a job and sent to one of the various communities across the United States. Each individual community is run by Metatron’s favored Community Elders. There are twelve total communities, all under the control of the main compound. 

The Apostles believe in two genders, primary and secondary. There are Alpha Males and Beta Females. If a boy presents as an Omega, they are taught to believe that they have done something wrong in either this life or their last and will need to be purified and reborn as an Alpha. There are four cleansings a year, coined the Quarter Cleansing, and after presentations, all boys presenting as Omega are moved to The Purity Chambers where they await their cleansing. 

Quarter One are boys presenting from December 1st to Feb 28th (29th), Quarter Two is March 1st to May 31st, Quarter Three is June 1st to August 31st, and the final Quarter is September 1st to November 30th.

  
  
  


  
  


Bobby and Ellen Singer fell in love and mated in their twenties, close to Bobby's True Mate Mary Winchester and her mate, John. Together, the Singers had a daughter, Joanna, but due to complications, we unable to have any other children. They filled the need to have more children, knowing they could help kids in various situations, by becoming Foster Parents and have fostered many kids over the years and through Joanna's life. When Mary died, John took it hard and after a few challenging years, the Singers decided to convince him to let the Winchester Boys, Sam and Dean, stay at their house while John focused on his work. 

The house is large enough to house their kids, with a large field outback and an even larger scrapyard. Family don't end in blood and the Singers prove that by filling their home with love. 

  
  



	2. Epilogue

_Fire, fire, I dissolve and solidify  
Destroy to recreate,  
Disassemble to assemble something pure  
Our rubric solve et coagula  
Kill to be born again, cycled a thousand times. _  
**Solve et Coagula - Mudvayne**

It had been three months since Castiel had presented as an Omega. Three months since he had seen the disappointed look on his brothers’ and sisters’ faces as he was taken away from God’s Playground by the Community Elders and escorted to the purity chambers where the Omegas were held until the time of their cleansing came.

But today was the day.

Castiel fought back both the nerves swirling in his stomach and the smile threatening to overtake his face, focusing instead on Father Metatron’s most important lesson; believe, and faith will take you to your higher purpose. He couldn’t wait to be cleansed and set upon his rightful path.

He sat back on his cot and rested against the wall as he let his mind wander. Would Father Metatron choose to send him to California to Apostle Zachariah or Vermont to Virgil's farms where he would be responsible for harvesting crops and culling livestock for the rest of their sects? Maybe he would be sent to Washington or Maine where Apostle Michael or Efram would train him to be a teacher. Castiel let a warm smile spread across his lips at that, he’d always thought he’d make a good educator.

But, of course, he would gladly go wherever he was sent, wherever Father Metatron deemed best. Because after all, Father knew best.

Castiel glanced out of the little window on the other side of the room, set a few inches above Lucifer’s cot. His brother was already asleep, face pressed into the pillow, and above him, the sun was beginning to set, its warmth and light withdrawing from their room. Castiel didn’t know how his brother could sleep. The elders would be coming for them soon.

He pushed up off his bed and began to strip off his clothes, leaving only his underwear, before reaching for the pure white robe all Omegas were to wear during the cleansing. He slipped the cloth over his head and sat back down on the edge of the mattress, folding his hands in his lap.

He couldn’t wait to have this corruption removed from his soul and to become the Alpha he was meant to be.

Castiel shifted on his cot, flinching when he heard a series of pops and cracking, like wood splintering. He sat up straighter, holding his breath as he listened. He gasped as loud voices filled the hallway with more popping and splintering sounding. His heart began pounding in his chest; Metatron prided himself, praised _them_ on being silent, respectful, and listening to the sound of God around him.

Something was very, very wrong.

“Lucifer,” Cas hissed as he jumped up and ran over to his brother’s cot, mindful of how loud his footsteps were as he crossed the small space between them.

“Castiel?” Lucifer whispered, nearly slamming his head against Castiel’s as he sat up straight. “Brother, is it time?”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, reaching for Lucifer’s hand and gripping it tightly in his own, “something is _wrong_.”

In the dim light of the setting sun, Castiel watched the confusion pass his brother’s face seconds before Lucifer’s mouth fell open in shock. The hallway outside of their room suddenly erupted in sound; boots were stomping against the hardwood floors, the sound of Alphas shouting, the sounds of their brothers’ _crying_.

“Why are they being loud, Lucifer?” Castiel swallowed hard, fear of a different kind lodging itself in his throat. “Father will be so angry.”

“I don’t think-”

Whatever Lucifer was going to say was swallowed by the sound of their own door flying open, the metal handle slamming into the adjourning wall with a crash. Lucifer’s free hand twisted in the back of Castiel’s robe, pulling them together tight as a tall man -- Alpha? Though his scent was strange-- entered the room with bright, white lights shining from his chest.

He moved quickly and Castiel wondered how he could obey Father and keep quiet, stay reserved, obey God’s command, when everything inside of him was threatening to scream and fight and flee.

“Got another two in here!” the Alpha yelled, his voice low and muffled from the cloth and glass covering his face. Then he looked down at Castiel and Lucifer, raising a black-clothed hand to his face to free his mouth. “You’re saved.”

**Hanston, KS** \- The Apostles of Paradise has plagued the country for over three decades, spreading their cult leaders, or “Apostles”, across the United States to provide for their “family”. They have dominated agriculture in the West, the automotive industry and real estate in the southern states, and have grown in numbers, full-fledged communities popping up into major cities every few months. Despite their growing numbers and the presence of the Apostles, their leader, Curtis Armstrong from Detroit, Michigan who is best known as The Voice of God, Metatron, has been impossible to find.

Alphas and Betas of the compounds were headstrong, fully believing in their purpose and loyalty to their family. At the age of sixteen, Paradise teenagers are prepared to enter the workforce, continue whatever education is necessary for their chosen path, and work for the good of their community, giving back to their Father and living beneath the word of God. But where are their Omegas?

Over the last decade, twelve known compounds have been dismantled and rebuilt, stronger than before. Within each of these compounds, there has never been a record of a single Omega. Due to information gathered at each of the twelve compounds, it had been assumed that Omegas were kept in an undiscovered thirteenth compound called "God's Playground". Here they were thought to raise the compound’s children as a collective with Metatron as their leader, setting the children on their "rightful path". The truth is far more harrowing.

Through the efforts of the Kansas State National Guard, local, state and federal law enforcement, and numerous anonymous tips over the last six months, the largest rescue operation to discover, dismantle, and liberate the children in God’s Playground was successful. Across the country, federal and state law enforcement were able to liberate ten of the twelve remaining compounds. Frederic Lehne or “Azazel” of Boston, Massachusetts, and Sebastian Roche or “Balthazar” of Las Vegas, Nevada, are the only remaining Apostles.

In our own backyard, 413 children, aged 2-16 years old, were rescued from God’s Playground; 18 of which were saved from their “cleansing” for presenting as Omegas. The chamber where the Omega children were “cleansed” provided a terrifying answer to the questionable lack of Omegas on any known compound. Metatron has deemed Omegas an “abomination” and after presenting, Omega children were convinced they would be “cleansed” of their faults and rebirthed from the cleansing flames as Alphas, ready to contribute to their community.

Local hospitals around the country are encouraging donations for the liberated cult members, whose recovery has only just begun.

_Anyone with information on Frederic Lehne or Sebastian Roche’s whereabouts should contact their local police or federal law enforcement immediately. They are both considered armed and dangerous, and should not be engaged under any circumstances._

The kitchen was silent except for the occasional drip of the coffee machine adding its last few drops into the pot. Ellen Singer smoothed her hand over the paper; her stomach was still twisting at the information the article provided, and even more so at what she’d inferred.

She lifted her head as the sounds of the top stairs creaking drifted into the small kitchen space. A warm, heavy hand ran over her shoulder seconds before her mate’s lips met the top of her head.

“Morning,” Bobby greeted, voice still thick with sleep. “Kids not up?”

“Not yet,” Ellen replied, smiling as she watched him make his way to the cabinet and fix himself a large mug of black coffee. He sank into the chair beside hers, reaching over to hold her hand on the tabletop while lifting his coffee to his lips. “It’s Saturday,” Ellen added with a soft chuckle, “Sam and Jo will sleep until nine, and I doubt we’ll see Dean until at least noon.”

Bobby grunted his agreement and took another sip of his coffee. He squeezed Ellen’s hand, then nodded to the paper between them. “Any good news in that trash-rag?”

Ellen rolled her eyes and nodded, pushing the article she’d been reading over to him. “They took down The Apostles…”

“No shit!” Bobby set his mug down and pulled the paper the rest of the way to him, eyes scanning the article quickly.

“Yeah, they got the head of the snake, too. That damn cult’s done for.” Ellen paused and watched Bobby’s face as he read. She knew when he got near the end, his eyes widening as he glanced up at her.

“I know what you’re already thinking, El…”

“Bobby, come on. Just think about it. We still have the back bedroom, we have plenty of foster experience, and you know we have more than enough around here to feed another mouth. And-”

“Ellen,” Bobby shook his head, cutting her off, “we just took in Sam and Dean last year and they’re finally getting settled. You know their daddy’s not gonna be back around here for a few months yet, and even then… those boys are family.”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything other than adding to our little family, Alpha.” Ellen gripped his hand with both of hers, covering the paper with their hands. “Bobby, we have more than enough. There are over four hundred children needing a good, loving home.”

“El, these kids ain’t going to be like Kevin or Alphie or Hannah,” Bobby said softly, licking his lower lip slowly as he studied his mate’s face. “These kids are going to have some issues, real huge issues, I’d wager.”

Ellen nodded, leaning forward to press her lips to her mate’s cheek. “I want to help them, Bobby.” Ellen let out a slow breath, shaking her head slowly. She pulled back slightly to meet her mate’s eyes. “I think we can help them.”

Bobby was silent, thumb running over the back of Ellen’s hand before he slipped it free and picked up his coffee with both hands, taking a long, deep sip.

“We’re gonna need to paint that room.”

Ellen smiled, pushing out of her chair to wrap her arms around her mate’s neck, pressing her nose against the mating mark on his throat and taking a deep breath. “I love you, Robert Singer,” she whispered and kissed his cheek before taking up his mug and moving to refill it.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby answered back with a smile and found his mate’s lips when she returned with his fresh cup.


	3. Chapter One

_Ain’t it funny how life changes,  
You wake up, ain’t nothing the same and life changes.  
You can’t stop it, just hop on the train  
You never know what’s gonna happen  
You make your plans, and you hear God laughing._  
 **Life Changes - Thomas Rhett**

Dean sat back in the large reclining chair Bobby usually resided in after dinner and found himself strangely nervous. The past three months had been a whirlwind of activity between getting the house ready to take in two foster kids and the amount of reading Bobby and Ellen had been doing. Dean had lost count of how many books on surviving childhood trauma there were littering the living room. Hell, even the conversations around the dinner table centered on what they were reading to the point where Dean felt like _he_ was part of the cult. 

They found out two weeks ago that they were taking in two Omegas, both sixteen like Dean was. Sam, Dean, and Bobby had been working on scent proofing the upstairs bedroom and Sam’s, despite his younger brother being technically unpresented at twelve. It had been non-stop work getting their farmhouse ready for the newcomers since school had ended, and Dean hadn’t realized today was _the_ day until Bobby gave them strict orders not to “mess up the house” while they were gone.

He could hear Jo banging around in the kitchen with Sam, making sides to go with the large turkey Ellen had been baking, their hushed voices letting Dean know they were just as anxious as he was. He had no clue what to expect. None of them did. 

The news coverage on the rescued kids was sparse, focusing more so on the Apostles and the hunt for the missing two, blasting Metatron and his crooked smile over the television as he preached from behind bars about God’s words and their vision. The man made Dean shudder, he couldn’t imagine how free these two Omegas would feel now that they were away from that creep. 

What he did catch of the Omegas and unpresented children that were rescued from Hanston, was that they were so… quiet. They were always shown with their heads down, hands in their laps, watching their feet where they walked and only answering or looking up when they were spoken to. They also only wore white, which Dean suspected was a cult-rule thing or something. He made sure Ellen had gotten a few dark-colored band tees and dark jeans for the boys, and had thrown in a few of his old flannels, too. 

He wondered what they would like to do… Bobby refused to let them fill up the room with things, saying that it would fill up just fine when the boys got settled. They needed time to relax and be comfortable here and learn what they liked. Dean didn’t fully understand that -- wouldn’t they know what they liked or didn’t like? He knew the cult was fucked - it was a cult after all - and that they probably lived extremely structured lives… but they had to have had fun, right? They were kids. The damn compound was called “God’s Playground” for Christ’s sake. 

“Dean?”

Dean looked up to see Jo leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. She had a smudge of something that looked suspiciously like mashed potatoes on her cheek and he bit back a smirk as he stood and crossed over to her, wiping it free with his thumb before licking it off.

“Potatoes are good,” he commented, chuckling at her glare. 

“Is there any more?” She tipped her head back so he could see the side of her face and throat, only satisfied when Sam joined them and nodded that she was clean. “Mom texted that they were heading back, so I’m going to wrap everything in foil and start cleaning up. Can you set the table with Sam?”

“Course.” Dean sidestepped her and walked with Sam to the cabinets, pulling down dinner plates, salad plates, and scooping out half of their silverware drawer. As he carried them to the dining room, he heard Sam pulling out glasses and coming up behind him. “Grab the napkins, Bitch.”

Sam rolled his eyes but dropped off the glasses, coming back with a stack of napkins, the salt and pepper shaker, and the butter dish. They set out the place settings in companionable silence, Dean smiling when the sound of Jo humming to Queen in the kitchen reached his ears. 

“Do you think they’ll like us?” Sam asked softly, breaking the silence. Dean looked up as he placed the last butter knife down. “I mean, do you think they’ll want to be our friends?”

“Sam,” Dean started, shaking his head, “anyone who doesn’t want to be your friend is crazy and not worth your time.” He waited for Sam’s small smile before crossing over to bump shoulders with his brother. “I think they’re going to be looking for some friends, and I mean, they kind of have to like us. They’re kinda stuck with us, right?”

Sam shrugged and folded the edge of the napkin in the place setting before him. 

“Dude, I don’t like you… but I put up with you.”

Sam dropped his hand and turned a glare up at his brother. “You’re such a jerk, Dean. You know I’m your best friend. Oh wait, you don’t _have_ any friends.”

Dean chuckled and pulled a lock of Sam’s hair, stepping out of the way of his brother’s well-aimed swipe to his stomach. 

“Guys! They’re home!” Jo called out and any reply Dean had died on his tongue. He met Sam’s eyes then nodded, following his younger brother out through the kitchen and into the living room to wait for Bobby, Ellen, and the new Omegas. He ignored the fact that Sam’s questions were some of the very real worries Dean himself had. Living in a house with two people that hated you… well, nothing about that sounded like fun. 

Somehow, the three of them ended up in a line, Dean closest to the door with Jo squished between him and Sam. 

“This is going to be great,” Jo said softly, and Dean nodded, bumping her shoulder. Jo sent it down to Sam, who nearly stumbled into the side of the couch. He threw a glare over at Dean before straightening up and looking at the door. 

Dean let out a deep breath and focused on the front door as well. The porch light clicked on, making his stomach clench, and he had to remind himself to breathe. They really were here.

Castiel sat cross-legged on his bed, his finger picking at a small hole in the denim of his jeans as he waited for his brother to get back from his session with Doctor Shurley. The fabric felt so strange against his skin; it was so much rougher than the robes they wore back at the commune. He let out a small sigh as his eyes flickered to his and Lucifer’s packed suitcases by the door, filled with the few sparse belongings that had been collected for them by the community over the three months they’d spent in Oakwood, a group home for troubled children. In some ways, the structure of how the place was run reminded Castiel of home, but in others, it was so very different.

For one, the children were encouraged to talk, to voice their opinions, to question things, something he had always been told was _wrong_. Father Metatron had always said, “Children are learning, should observe, but be otherwise silent unless directly engaged in a conversation with an Elder,” and Castiel had always followed the rules, not wanting to anger his Father or God.

The tingling just beneath his skin had Castiel shifting restlessly on the bed. It didn’t matter that he’d showered twice, had practically rubbed his skin raw trying to relieve it of the sickeningly sweet scent of his recent heat... The odor still clung to him like the sense of wrongness in his bones. He was supposed to have been clean by now, should never have had to suffer through a second heat, nevermind a third. He should have been an Alpha and on his way to where his commune needed him most. Instead, he’s here, still an Omega and having to endure hours of what was called ‘therapy’ with Doctor Shurley who spends most of his time trying to convince him being an Omega is _natural_ , being a child-bearer is a wonderful gift from God and not an abomination as his Father had told them. 

Even after all the sessions, all the hours spent with the doctor, Castiel felt no different. He didn't feel as if he were a gift from God; he felt cursed and unclean. 

The clock on the wall chimed and Castiel glanced over at it. Noon. His hands clenched in his lap and he wrung them together as his stomach fluttered with nervous energy. Mr. And Mrs. Singer would be here soon to collect him. The thought made his heart race. He was just getting used to how things ran here and now he was being passed off to someone else. At least they had agreed to take Lucifer, too. He wouldn’t be alone, but even the thought of having his brother with him didn’t stop him from being scared. He had no idea what these people would be like, what their home would be like, what the rules would be or how they ran things. All those unknown variables had him on edge.

He’d heard the whisperings at night among the staff when he couldn’t sleep, the murmurs of how “those poor children have been brainwashed and abused”. It made Castiel sick. His Father, the Apostles, the Elders, and his brothers and sisters had not brainwashed or abused him. They had lived in peace and harmony until outside forces saw fit to break them up! 

Then, the anxiety set in. Would Mr. and Mrs. Singer see it the same way as the nurses and doctors? Would they see him and Lucifer as victims? Would they think the way they had lived was wrong and try to change them? To take their beliefs from them?

The door creaked open and Castiel jumped, only relaxing when he saw Lucifer ambling in. “Hello brother,” Lucifer whispered offering him a weak smile as he joined him on the bed, his shoulders slumping.

Castiel leaned against him. He understood how draining the sessions with Doctor Shurley could be. “Are you ready to leave?” he mumbled into his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m all packed.” Lucifer nodded towards his suitcase, effectively avoiding the real answer to that question. 

“I’m scared,” Castiel admitted, his tone so low Lucifer had to strain to hear him. “I was just getting used to this place, these people, and now we have to leave.” He fought back tears, his voice cracking. “I just want to go back home.”

“Me too,” Lucifer wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder, “but we can’t.” He squeezed Castiel tighter. “We have to stay strong for Father Metatron, for God.” Lucifer placed his fingers under Castiel’s chin and tilted his face up to meet his eyes. 

“Remember Doctor Shurley said he would come to see us for sessions every Saturday and that Mr. and Mrs. Singer are good people.” Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know why God has chosen to test us in such a cruel way, but we need to remember our teachings. His plan is just. He wouldn’t test us if He didn’t think we were strong enough to pass, Castiel.” Lucifer smiled. “But most of all, brother, through all of this we have each other, and that will get us through anything.”

“You’re right,” Castiel nodded, “God has a plan for us, and together we will overcome anything to see His will done.”

Lucifer smiled at him softly and they leaned back against the whitewashed wall, silent in the other’s embrace. Castiel didn’t want to ask what His will would be now that there was no family to go to, no one left to help. He wondered where Father Metatron and the other Apostles were now, what would happen to them and the families they’d built. 

Where would all of the food go? What would happen to the hospitals and the schools? Would the homes Apostle Raphael was building be finished, would anyone live in their walls? Would Apostle Jonah’s cars sit in disrepair until they rusted and were swept off into the wind?

Castiel leaned into his brother and forced himself to shut his eyes, trying not to focus on counting the minutes until the Singer’s came to take them to their new home. 

Instead, he prayed. He prayed for their Father, Metatron, for the Apostles, for their brothers and sisters, and he prayed for God to give him strength.

“I hope you boys don’t mind sharing a room?” Ellen asked as Bobby turned onto the dirt road that led to the salvage yard and to their farmhouse. “If it’s a problem, we could probably get Sam and Dean to share a room for a little while until we figure something else out.”

Lucifer looked up and met Ellen Singer’s gaze for a moment before shaking his head. “No, ma’am, we’re okay with sharing a room.”

Ellen smiled and glanced over at Castiel who had his eyes trained on the carpet between his feet. “Alright, well, good. And you don’t need to call me ma’am, or Beta Singer, or any of that. I’m just Ellen, okay?”

“And I’m just Bobby,” Bobby added, glancing in the rearview mirror to see two heads nodding quickly. He looked over at Ellen who gave him a sad smile. 

“Are you boys hungry?” she tried instead, shifting in the seat to face Castiel and Lucifer. “Jo and the boys should be finishing up supper, so it should be ready to put on the table when we get home.”

“Yes, thank you, that’s very kind,” Castiel whispered his eyes not leaving his feet as he spoke.

“I didn’t even think to ask Doctor Shurley…” Ellen said suddenly, wincing as she looked between them. “Do either of you boys have allergies to anything? Is there any type of food you don’t like?”

Lucifer glanced to the side at his brother, seeing his brows furrowed in the same confusion. “No, ma’-- _Ellen_ ,” his voice caught on her name and he tried to clear his throat quietly, “we don’t have any ‘allergies’. Father Metatron said you eat what God has given you, you are grateful for the food to warm your belly, and if God wishes for you to no longer be here because of it, that is His will.”

“Uh.” Ellen cleared her throat, slowly sitting back in the chair and facing front. She could feel Bobby’s eyes on her and she shook her head. “Well, um, have you boys had turkey and potatoes before? Milk and cheese?”

“Yes,” Castiel muttered as he picked at the hole in his jeans, twisting the small threads in his fingers. “Those were all things that Apostle’s Zachariah and Virgil would have delivered to God’s Playground from their farms monthly. So we have no, uh, _allergies_ to anything you just named.”

“Alright,” Ellen said softly, reaching over to squeeze her mate’s leg. “Well, we’re here.”

Bobby pulled the old van in front of the barn doors and cut the ignition. Ellen looked out the side window, trying to see their home as how the two Omegas in the backseat would see it. Doctor Shurley had sent over packets of material on the life the two boys had lived, complete with his notes and suggestions to help get them integrated into their family. But she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous -- these boys needed her, needed Bobby and their family, and they all had the power to screw this, and them, up. 

Bobby opened the door first, making her jump slightly, and she plastered a smile on her face as she exited the vehicle and opened the sliding door on Castiel’s side. 

“Let's go meet the rest of the gang. How does that sound?”

“That sounds nice,” Castiel answered softly as he shifted in his seat, climbing out of the vehicle, his eyes never straying from the ground. Ellen bit back a forlorn sigh as her hands twitched at her side. She wanted so much to reach out and pull him into her chest and tell him he was safe here, but she knew that was too much too soon. So instead, she put on her best reassuring smile.

“Alright then,” Ellen motioned towards the front porch, “you boys follow me and Bobby will grab your bags.” She watched as the boys looked around the house, curiosity in their gazes. “After we make introductions, I’ll have Dean and Sam place your bags in your room and I’ll show you where you can wash up for dinner.”

“Yes, Ellen,” Lucifer replied quietly and moved to stand at Castiel’s side, their arms touching as they walked together after her up the porch. Ellen stopped at the door and gave them both a small smile before she turned the handle and pushed open the front door. 

“Welcome home!” The cheers of the three kids inside made Ellen smile and roll her eyes. Jo had both brothers in a headlock, nearly swinging off of their shoulders with a wide smile on her face. Sam and Dean were both laughing, trying to pry free of her. Ellen chuckled and turned, freezing as she saw the looks on the Omega brother’s faces. 

Lucifer pressed himself as close to Castiel as he could, unable to mask the look of horror as he stared at the three teenagers in the house. He knew, from the Singer’s conversation while they were driving, that Dean was sixteen and the Alpha was technically an adult in God’s eyes, but Jo and Sam were definitely not of age yet. They were _loud_ and swinging off of one another and laughing! 

Behind them, Bobby was coming up the steps and Lucifer’s stomach twisted. He and Castiel had made a pact to be on their very best behavior for as long as they could so they wouldn’t be subjected to Alpha Singer’s punishments. But the way the other children were acting… it didn’t look like they were going to have a choice. 

Slowly, Castiel moved his hand back, finding Lucifer’s and twisting their fingers together. Lucifer squeezed back and dropped his gaze back to the floor, closing his eyes and listening, waiting to be told what all of their punishment for acting out would be. 

“Jo, come on,” Dean grunted as Jo slipped, nearly choking him in the process as she pitched towards Sam. “We’re obviously freaking them the fuck out!”

“Dean Winchester!” Ellen snapped, causing everyone in the room to jump. “You will not use that language in this house.” 

“Sorry, Ellen,” Dean muttered, feeling the heat rising to cheeks. He resisted the urge to elbow Jo in the side and instead stepped back from her and his brother. Behind Ellen, the brothers were standing, stock-still, with their heads tipped down. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced over them, then up at Ellen. She smiled softly and turned to face them. 

“Castiel, Lucifer,” Dean snorted at the names despite having heard them before, earning him a death-glare from Bobby, “this pack of animals is Dean, Joanna, and Sam.”

Lucifer stiffened, waiting, and resisted the urge to look over at Castiel. 

“Do you guys want to say hello?”

Castiel took a deep breath, then slowly lifted his head. He had no idea what was going on here, why they weren’t being taken to the punishment room. Maybe this house didn’t have one and they had to drive there? Maybe Alpha and Beta Singers would want to eat their dinner first? He found the youngest’s gaze, Sam, who was smiling back at them, then moved over to Jo who was staring at them, a mixture of confusion and fear on her face. Castiel could relate to that… Then he found the oldest, Dean’s, eyes and found himself frozen, staring at the Alpha. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring once before he took a step back in alarm, breaking Castiel free from his gaze. His heart was pounding in his chest, heat sparking across his skin, thankfully fading out as he jerked his eyes back down to the floor and held onto Lucifer’s hand as if his life depended on it. 

“Dean, Sam, grab these.” Bobby slipped between Lucifer and Ellen, handing over the bags to the boys and meeting his mate’s eyes. “You boys go put those upstairs, Joanna go and get the lemonade pitcher out. I’ll take a beer, please.”

The three of them nodded, then scattered, leaving Ellen and Bobby standing with Castiel and Lucifer in the entryway. 

“Castiel?” Ellen asked, bending down on one knee in front of them. “Lucifer? Are you boys okay?”

Lucifer felt his stomach twist and he shook his head. “I don’t…” Lucifer shook his head again. “I don’t know what God’s plan is, I don’t know what we are supposed to do.”

Ellen nodded slowly and looked between them, both Omega’s squeezing their eyes shut to avoid meeting her gaze. 

“Would it help if I told you what the plan for tonight is?”

They nodded together and Ellen glanced up at Bobby. “Okay, Sam and Dean are taking your things to your room, then they’re going to wash up and come down for dinner. Jo is getting drinks for everyone, she’s going to wash up and then join us, too. Can you boys follow me? I’ll show you to the bathroom where you can wash your hands, then we’ll go to the table. I can give you the tour of the house after we eat and things calm down, okay?”

“Okay,” the Omegas whispered in unison as they followed Ellen down a small hallway off to the right of the living room.

“Here.” She opened the last door on the left and flipped on the lights, revealing a nice sized bathroom painted in hues of purple. She stepped off to the side and let them walk past her. “You boys take your time, we will be in the kitchen waiting.” Ellen gave them a soft smile and shut the door behind her, giving them privacy.

“This is all so confusing,” Castiel sighed as he finally looked up from the floor and into Lucifer’s eyes. “Everything is so different outside of God’s Playground. I-I,” Castiel’s voice quivered, “I don’t understand. I don’t know what to do?” He shook his head. “Did you see the way the children were acting when we came in? Alpha Singer or Beta Singer didn’t even bat an eye. Why were we not punished? Are they waiting until after supper to punish us? Why have they not said so?”

If they’d been home, Father Metatron himself would’ve come to dole out the punishment, and he knew he and Lucifer would’ve joined Jo and Sam, if not Dean as well, in the punishment room for at least three days time. The amount of noise they’d been making… Castiel shivered and felt Lucifer’s gaze on the side of his face.

“I don’t know,” Lucifer answered honestly, shrugging as he turned on the facet. “It is not for us to question the Elders, Castiel. I also find it odd the way Beta Singer raised her voice to Alpha Winchester? Even with being an Elder, something like that would have never gone without punishment at the compound. Clearly,” Lucifer reached for the soap, “things are very different outside of home, Castiel.” He passed his brother the slippery bar. “We are just going to have to learn to adjust until God shows us the way.”

“Okay,” Castiel whispered as he washed his hands, “we will have faith.”

“Now hurry up.” Lucifer gave him a small smile as he dried his hands on a lavender towel, trying to stay strong and confident for his brother. Regardless, they would have to learn the new rules of this home quickly, and Father Metatron would always tell them, “God has a plan, do not doubt it”. 

It was not up to Castiel or himself to deduce what God’s plan was, only to follow on their path. “It’s rude to keep Alpha and Beta Singer waiting on us.”

Once they were presentable, they exited the bathroom and made their way back towards the living room. From there, it was easy to find the kitchen, all they had to do was following the loud voices and laughter. Castiel flinched when he heard Dean curse at his brother and Ellen scold him once again. Meal times were a silent affair back home, a time of reflection and to thank God for what they had. Apparently, that was yet another thing that was going to be different in the Singer household. 

As they reached the dining room, Lucifer and Castiel stopped at the entrance and held their heads down waiting for Alpha Singer to tell them to take a seat. They could hear the scraping of utensils as food was being dished out and served. Had they missed Alpha Singer saying grace? Had they taken too long in the bathroom? Was he going to be upset with them and not allow them to eat because they had not been present to give thanks to God?

The chattering around the table ceased when they noticed the Omega brother’s just standing there, eyes downcast. Ellen glanced over at Bobby who was dishing out potatoes onto his plate. He set down the bowl and cleared his throat. “Castiel, Lucifer, come join us, please.” They looked up and Bobby gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“Where would you like us to sit, si- _Bobby_ ,” Lucifer flinched as he quickly fixed his blunder. Alpha Singer wanted to be called Bobby, not Sir.

“Oh, uh.” Bobby blinked, confused at the question before quickly recovering. “Castiel why don’t you take the seat by Dean, and Lucifer you can sit in between Jo and Sam. If that's alright with you boys?”

They both nodded as they shuffled towards the seats Alpha Singer had assigned to them. Once they were seated, the chaos started up again. Everyone at the table started reaching for bowls, loading down their plates with turkey and all the fixings. Castiel watched dumbfounded as Sam and Jo piled food onto their plates. Didn’t they not know the Elders and Alpha were to eat first? That the children were to wait until they had had their fill before they were allowed to eat? Not to mention the fact that Omegas weren’t allowed to even eat with the rest of the compound until they’d been cleansed… 

The last thought made Castiel’s stomach twist and he stiffened in his seat. They weren’t even supposed to be sitting at this table. Alpha Singer had invited them, though. He hadn’t told them to take their plates into the kitchen. Surely that had to mean they wouldn’t be punished for sitting there?

Lucifer watched them from beneath his lashes, horrified, and jerked his head back down to his plate, staring at its clean surface. This wasn’t right, nothing about this was right, but he would behave and knew his brother would as well. He focused on the calm, happy scent of the Alphas at the table, ignoring the scent of the delicious food and the overwhelming scent of Omega coming from both himself and Castiel across from him. 

He sighed softly, hating the pinprick of tears burning in the corner of his eyes as much as he hated himself, hated how wrong he was. He started to feel panic rising in his chest, and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus on the calming words and exercises Doctor Shurley had been teaching him over the past few months. 

There was nothing he could do about being an Omega. Lucifer had argued that he would find out how to do the cleansing, and though it would be late, he would do it. But Shurley only smiled and nodded and said, “But that’s not going to be today. Let’s figure out how to get through one day at a time.” 

Today, Lucifer and Castiel were Omegas. Tomorrow would be another day. Lucifer took a deep breath and slid his foot out, touching his toes to his brother’s.

“Castiel, Lucifer.” The sound of Ellen’s soft voice saying their names snapped both of their attention up. Castiel watched as she placed a roll on her plate before her eyes darted between each of them and down to their empty plates. “Are you two not hungry? Do you not like anything on the table? I could make you something else.”

“No, no that’s not necessary.” Lucifer cleared his throat, drawing Ellen’s attention to him. “Everything looks wonderful.”

Her brows furrowed as she asked, “Then why are you two not eating?”

“Because,” Castiel shifted in his seat nervously as all eyes were turned on him, “it’s not our turn to eat. We are waiting for you, Bobby, and Dean to eat first. Alphas and Elders eat first, children and O-omegas,” he stuttered on that foul word, “eat last.” 

Bile had risen up in Castiel’s throat at the remembrance he was still an Omega, still sullied. He had tried so hard to keep the thought of his secondary gender from his mind over the past three months, pretend he was still waiting for his cleansing. But with his and Lucifer’s third heat just passing and the scent still clinging to their skin, it was far harder to pretend. No born again Omega from the Apostles of Paradise had ever endured a second heat. Was it even possible for him to be cleansed now that his body was even more tainted? The mere thought of remaining an Omega, an unclean _abomination_ for the rest of his life made his skin crawl.

“Oh,” Ellen hummed as she took in the information. “Well, we do things a little different in our house. We eat as a family,” she picked up the platter that had sliced turkey on it and held it out to Castiel, “and we would really like it if you ate with us, too.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened at the suggestion and he met his brother’s gaze from across the table. He glanced at Bobby then Ellen, who were smiling softly. It was the same, patient smile that Doctor Shurley usually had.

“Thank you,” Castiel murmured with a small nod as he picked up his fork and speared a few pieces of meat, dropping them to his plate as he watched Ellen offer the platter to Lucifer. Castiel’s eyes drifted down to his plate and the turkey covering a good portion of it. He may have missed Alpha Singer’s prayer, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give thanks to God silently as he was taught to do back home. 

_God, praise you for the nourishment you provide. Thank you for meeting our physical needs of hunger and thirst. Forgive us for taking that simple joy for granted, and bless this food to fuel our bodies forward into Your will for our lives. We pray that we will be energized and be able to work for the glory of Your kingdom, Amen._

“Hey,” Castiel flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention away from his prayer and to a set of vibrant green eyes. He was mesmerized by flecks of bright Alpha red; the contrast of colors was beautiful and Castiel found himself unable to look away, despite knowing he should. He shouldn’t be holding eye contact with an Alpha, a superior. His lessons for the few months he was to live as an Omega before the cleansing had taught him such. Just as he was about to look away, Dean smiled, and Castiel found himself having an entirely different problem than being unable to look away. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he could _breathe._

“Here,” Dean held up a bowl filled with creamy mashed potatoes in Castiel’s line of sight, watching the other boy’s reaction the entire time, “You’ve got to try these, they’re my favorite.”

“Okay, Alpha,” Castiel whispered as he took the bowl. Their fingers brushed and Dean’s eyes widened, his pupils rimmed a ruby red as his nostrils flared. Castiel had to suppress a shiver. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth, sweat breaking out across his brow as he tried to puzzle out the strange reaction.

Dean raised an eyebrow and watched as Castiel slowly dished out a serving of potatoes onto his plate. His fingers tingled where Castiel had brushed them and he was hit again with the realization. He blew out a slow breath, shaking away every lingering thought, and focused on the boy in front of him. 

“Uh, just… Dean.” He cleared his throat, waiting for Castiel to glance up and meet his eyes. “Just Dean, please.” 

Castiel nodded slowly and Dean gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He reached to the center of the table and pulled over a large, blue bowl of macaroni and cheese. “Make sure you try some of this. Ellen makes _the best_ Mac’n cheese.”

“I will,” Castiel said softly, and for the first time in months, a small but _real_ smile spread across his lips as he muttered the Alpha’s name, “Dean.”

Dean nodded his head, taking the bowl and serving himself before passing it down. He picked up his fork and resisted the urge to look over at Castiel to see if he was eating. He could feel the Omega moving, lifting his fork whenever Dean took a bite. 

Sam and Jo exchanged glances over Lucifer’s bent head and took Dean’s direction. Jo pulled over a plate of green beans and rolls while Sam grabbed the potatoes and gravy boat. Lucifer didn’t look up like Castiel had, but he accepted everything they piled on his plate. Jo gave him a friendly nudge, then held her breath that she hadn’t pushed him too far, only releasing it when Lucifer picked up a fork and started eating. 

Ellen smiled at her daughter, then her mate, and started to eat. The table stayed uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the meal, no one wanting to break the small semblance of peace that settled over the table. She watched as the brothers and Jo slowed how quickly they normally would have eaten, matching the pace of the Omegas at the table. 

Bobby, too, ate his second helping of turkey and potatoes slowly, hiding his smile behind his napkin before clearing his throat and pushing his plate away. “Sam, Dean, your turn to do the dishes.”

He was met with two, deep sighs, but the brothers started collecting the plates and leftovers to bring into the kitchen. 

“Jo, if Castiel and Lucifer are ready, you can show them to their room? You boys can change and relax for a bit. I usually read for a bit after dinner, Ellen hangs out in the living room with me and knits-”

“Crochet,” Ellen corrected, winking at him as she picked up the last of the plates. 

“Whatever, she plays with some yarn.” Bobby snorted. “The boys and Jo usually head to their rooms, or hang out on the porch now that it’s nice out, so you boys are more than welcome to join any of us.”

Castiel nodded and met Lucifer’s eyes. His brother nodding back before replying softly, “It’s been… a long day. I think my brother and I will probably… rest.”

“Okay,” Bobby hummed and pushed away from the table. “Jo’ll take you upstairs. Ellen and my room is across the hall if you boys need anything. And I mean that, you need anything at all, have any questions or whatnot, you come ask us. Got it?”

“Yes, thank you for your hospitality,” Castiel muttered as he stepped closer to his brother.

“Come on,” Jo grinned brightly as she motioned to the stairs, “your room is this way.” The Omegas gave one last look to Alpha and Beta Singer before following the perky blonde up the stairs.

Dean blew out a slow breath as he stripped out of his jeans and overshirt and sank down on the edge of his bed. Nothing about meeting Lucifer and Castiel had been expected…

He rubbed the fingers of his left hand against his thigh, still able to feel the phantom tingling from where Castiel had touched him at dinner. From the moment Dean caught whiff of his scent in the living room, he’d known, but add in the way his skin ignited when they touched, the increased amount of gold in Castiel’s eyes when they looked at one another… Well, it was pretty clear. 

Dean sighed and threw himself back, closing his eyes and shaking his head. It just had to be his shitty ass luck. 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there in the dark, eyes closed, on top of the blankets, but the door creaking open and Sam slipping in wasn’t a surprise. Sam had been sneaking into Dean’s room at least two or three nights a week now, still nervous about sleeping in his own room since they’d spent most of their lives sleeping in hotel rooms or studio apartments their dad had rented. He rolled to the side so he was laying on the bed in the right direction, and felt the mattress dip behind him as his younger brother clambered on. 

“They seem… nice,” Sam said softly, reaching up to shove half the pillow underneath Dean’s head and taking the other side for himself. “I mean, weird but… that’s probably normal, right?”

Dean snorted. “Weird is normal? Is that what you’re asking?”

“No, I mean...” Sam sighed, elbowing Dean as he shifted to get comfortable. Pretty soon Sammy was going to be too big for them to share the twin bed. “They had to see some messed up stuff, right? This has got to be very weird for them.” 

Dean nodded his agreement, turning his head to look out the single window adjacent to the bed. Sam was quiet for a moment and Dean was almost convinced he’d fallen asleep until he asked the question Dean had been expecting from the beginning.

“What… what is the deal with you and Castiel?”

Dean hated the way his body stiffened and knew, from Sam’s hand on his shoulder, that his brother felt it, too. “I…” Dean was going to lie, tell Sam he didn’t have _anything_ up with him and Castiel, but instead a sharp laugh burst forth and he found himself flipping over and looking at Sam in the moonlight. 

“He’s… he’s my fucking true mate, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes widened and Dean gave another sharp chuckle, shaking his head. “I just… Sam, why me? I just presented not even five months ago! I haven’t dated or seen what's out there, I don’t even know if I want an Omega mate or if I want a Beta one and --”

“Just because he’s your true mate, that doesn’t mean you have to _be_ mates. You know that, Dean. I mean, Mom and Uncle Bobby were ‘true mates’ and they were best friends! Castiel could just be that.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Mom and Dad were already married by the time she met Uncle Bobby, it was a little different. You don’t know, if they’d met earlier then who knows! Bobby could be our dad.”

“Yeah, well,” Sam snorted, picturing how different their life would be without Ellen or Jo in it, with having Bobby as their dad instead of John… “the _point_ is that being true mates doesn’t mean you have to be mates, Dean. It just means you’re compatible with someone, scent wise and personality wise. There are plenty of true mates that aren’t mates, and I think that getting upset over finding someone who could be very important in your life is honestly stupid.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Dean rolled his eyes, “guess I’m stupid.”

“That’s not what I said, Jerk.”

“Yeah it is, Bitch.” 

Silence fell for a moment, Dean and Sam both lost in their thoughts. Although Sam was right, something weird twisted in Dean’s stomach at the idea of Castiel just being his friend… it was weird, it wasn’t like he even _knew_ the Omega -- other than the fact he loved macaroni and cheese and ended up eating another helping with Dean’s prompting, and that he had the most amazing blue eyes _ever_. 

“Either way, Dean,” Sam broke the silence again, waiting for Dean to turn his head and meet his eyes, “Castiel and Lucifer aren’t ready for _any_ kind of relationship. I think they’re scared. Jo said they basically ran into their room when she brought them upstairs and shut the door just as quickly. I think we’re going to have a hard enough time getting them to be our friends, and Ellen said they might have some problems with their secondary genders. Did you hear how Castiel said ‘Omegas’ at dinner?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, lifting his hips to free the comforter and fighting it out from under his brother, “Ellen wouldn’t really talk about it though when I asked her why.”

Sam shook his head. “Me or Jo, either.” Sam paused, then asked, “Did you hear from Dad at all?”

“No,” Dean answered, shaking out the blanket and handing it over, “he didn’t call or text today.”

Sam accepted his corner of the blanket, pulling it over himself and flipping over to face the wall. Dean settled beside him, folding an arm beneath his head and blew out a slow breath, trying to stop his thoughts from racing. 

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Sam said softly, voice muffled in the pillow, “whatever’s gonna happen will happen.”

“Night, Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“Night, Dean.”


	4. Chapter Two

__

_I'm hanging on another day, just to see what you will throw my way  
A _ _nd I'm hanging on to the words you say  
_ _You said that I will be okay  
_ _The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
_ _I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

**Broken - Lifehouse**

  
  


“I’m going to go put a pot on,” Ellen whispered, kissing her mate softly before climbing out of bed. She found her robe at the end of the bed and slipped it on, knotting it around her waist as she slipped across the hall into the bathroom. 

She made her way to the kitchen as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up any of the kids. Bobby had already filled the coffee pot with water the night before, and she hummed to herself as she placed and filed a filter with fresh grounds. 

As the water started heating, she moved to the fridge, pulling out eggs, milk, and a fresh pint of blueberries pausing as she put them on the counter. She should’ve asked the boys what kind of foods they ate at the commune… 

She figured blueberry pancakes were simple enough, and she pulled down a large mixing bowl along with flour, baking powder, and sugar from the cabinet. As the coffee pot started spitting out the last few drops, the batter was mixed and ready to go. She turned to fix herself a mug and gasped, stumbling back against the counter. 

“Holy --” She breathed out, hand clutching the center of her chest. “How long have you boys been here?” 

Castiel glanced over at Lucifer, looking up at Ellen once before training his gaze at the floor underneath her feet. “We got up early this morning to see if you needed any help preparing breakfast, and we were also worried we would miss Alpha-- Bobby’s grace like we did last night if we weren’t here in time for breakfast.”

Ellen stared at them for a second, suddenly feeling guilty. She nodded as she reached for a few mugs, fixing herself a cup. Both boys were sitting at opposite ends of the table, leaving the center chair open and she slipped into the seat. "We should have asked, and for that I apologize," Ellen started, giving both of them a small smile. "We don't usually say grace here, Bobby's family was never really religious, and I had an... interesting upbringing as far as religion is concerned. I don't think the Winchesters are much of the praying type either." 

She lifted up the coffee and took a deep sip, glancing over the twin looks of confusion. "However, if it's important to you, I think it’s definitely something we should discuss as a family, and I think we can add grace into our meals. We always eat supper together as a family, lunch is more of a on-the-go type of affair, and breakfast is hit or miss.

“How was grace usually given at your… home? Tell me a little more about it?” Ellen asked, leaning back into the chair and wrapping both of her hands around the mug.

“Well,” Lucifer shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, “Father Metatron would speak every prayer and give grace at God Playground unless he was visiting one of the other twelve compounds, then the head community Elder would have the privilege.”

Ellen hummed as her fingernails tapped the warm mug in her hold. “Is every mealtime prayer the same?”

“Yes,” Castiel whispered at his folded his hands on the tabletop in front of him.

“Well...” Ellen ducked her head down, trying to get the boys to meet her eyes. When they glanced up she gave them a kind grin. “Would you mind teaching it to me?” Castiel looked over to his brother for guidance, and Lucifer nodded to him.

“Okay.” Castiel raised his voice, not enough to be disrespectful, but enough to be heard clearly, and began to recite, “God, praise you for the nourishment you provide. Thank you for meeting our physical needs of hunger and thirst. Forgive us for taking that simple joy for granted, and bless this food to fuel our bodies forward into Your will for our lives. We pray that we will be energized and be able to work for the glory of Your kingdom, Amen.” Castiel’s tone of voice softened and his eyes flitted back down to his folded hands on the last word.

Ellen smiled back at him, glancing over to where Lucifer sat with his eyes closed, his expression as peaceful as his brothers. “When I was a little girl, the prayer we used was this: Oh Heavenly Father, kind and good, we thank Thee for our daily food. We thank Thee for Thy love and care. Be with us, Lord, and hear our prayer. Amen.”

Castiel and Lucifer nodded along with her, returning the soft smile. Ellen turned the coffee mug in her hands and took a deep breath. “You know,” she started, glancing between them before looking down at her thumb resting against the mug’s handle, “I think that we’ve all had a lot of changes, we’ve come from different places, have different experiences… but we’re all here in our little makeshift family, and I want everyone to be happy and comfortable here. What do you boys think about making up a prayer that’s special for _our_ family?”

“I,” Castiel side eyed his brother who was staring at Ellen thoughtfully, “ _we_ would like that very much.”

“Yes,” Lucifer chimed in. “My brother and I will work hard to compliment this family, and we hope to become valuable members, worthy of being considered ‘family’.”

“Boys,” Ellen shook her head, releasing her mug and stretching both of her arms across the tabletop in each direction to place her hand against each of their arms, “you are here, under this roof, and we are glad to have you be here. You already are a part of this family. Now, every family is different, but in this family? We help each other, we work together, and that’s what makes us strong and happy. We’re valuable to one another through the love and compassion we show, not through what we contribute.”

“Thank you,” Castiel sighed as he leaned into Ellen’s touch, seeing his brother do the same out of the corner of his eye. “We will work on a prayer that is suitable and works for our… family.”

Ellen gave each of them a squeeze and then sat back. “Bobby will be down in a few minutes, so I’m going to get started on breakfast. It looks like it’s a nice morning… why don’t you boys check out the backyard and I’ll call you when it's ready?”

“Okay,” Lucifer whispered as he stood and reached for Castiel’s hand. “Come on brother.” Castiel gave Ellen one last thoughtful glance before standing and following Lucifer through the kitchen and out the back door.

Castiel sighed quietly, shutting the door behind him before trailing behind Lucifer down the length of the deck and to an old, wooden porch swing. The two Omegas sat down and used their feet to move the swing in a gentle rocking motion, enjoying the silence of the morning.

“They seem very nice,” Lucifer said after a moment, breaking the tentative silence between them. They’d talked for a few minutes the night before, but had felt exhausted after dinner. Lucifer wasn’t sure who had actually fallen asleep first, but he’d been surprised to wake up with the sun when the last thing he remembered was asking Castiel what he thought about the Winchester brothers. “I don’t feel like Father Metatron would approve of them, of course, but…” Lucifer shrugged, pushing extra hard off the deck with his big toe. 

“Doctor Shurley told me last session that I should be looking at things from a different perspective, that I should stop thinking about what Father Metatron would think, or how he would feel, or what he would say. I suppose I would disappoint both of them today…” Lucifer trailed off and leaned back into the wooden swing. “Do you think Father Metatron would be unhappy with us, Castiel?”

“Father always told us the things that happen are because of God’s will.” Castiel paused looking out at the yard, watching the leaves shake as the breeze blew through the trees. “We are following His will. I think Father would be _proud_ that we are adapting to the situation, that we have not broken down or abandoned the beliefs he instilled in us.” 

Lucifer nodded and spoke softly, “Father would have told us it is not in us to question God’s choices, or to question the path he’s put us on. We must obey and live in such a way that is worthy of His love.” Lucifer smiled then, turning to meet Castiel’s eyes. “I do think that this will be a challenging path for us, brother. Doctor Shurley has insinuated as much. But I do count our blessings for being placed with such a kind family.”

“Me too, brother.” Castiel folded his hands in his lap. “They seem very warm-hearted and they all seem genuinely happy to have us in their home. I hope all of our other brothers and sisters are as lucky as we seem to be.” 

“I do too. We should pray for them,” Lucifer said, leaning forward to press both of his feet flat against the deck, stopping their swinging motion. “We should pray for Father and the Apostles, too.”

Castiel bobbed his head in agreement, sliding forward to match his brother’s position. Lucifer reached out, Castiel finding his hand, and together they closed their eyes. They sat in silence, lost in prayer and content in the other’s company until Ellen came to the back door. 

“You boys ready for pancakes?” she asked as Castiel looked up. 

Castiel nodded, giving Lucifer’s hand a squeeze, and together they whispered “Amen” before heading inside after Ellen. Bobby was already sitting at the head of the kitchen table, Jo beside him with her hair a mess and still in her pajamas. 

“Bobby said he will do grace, if you boys haven’t come up with one yet,” Ellen offered as she sat down in her chair, smiling as both Castiel and Lucifer took their spots. She noticed them eyeing the empty seats and explained, “The boys aren’t going to be up for a little bit, they like to sleep in when given the chance.” Ellen watched as Castiel’s eyes flickered from the food on the table to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. “Don’t worry, I saved them some pancakes.”

“That's kind of you, and no, we haven’t come up with a prayer yet,” Castiel whispered as he reached for his napkin, his brow furrowed as he thought about the commune. Children were never allowed to sleep in at God’s Playground; they needed to be up at dawn, greeting God in prayer before they started their day. There were chores to be done in the early morning hours and over sleeping was a sin. 

Castiel took a deep breath as he smoothed his napkin across his lap. He thought of Doctor Shurley and how he’d told Castiel that he needed to stop comparing everything to God’s Playground. This was his new home and comparing it to his last would only make him feel out of sorts. 

“But,” he added and tried to look up into his foster parent’s eyes, “we’d very much like for Bobby to say grace.”

Ellen gave him a soft smile, looking up and nodding at her mate. Bobby cleared his throat and reached out, laying both of his hands on either side of him. Lucifer’s brows furrowed slightly as he watched Ellen take his hand on her right side and lay her left hand open. 

He exchanged a glance with his brother. No one touched anyone else at God’s Playground… Castiel swallowed once and then nodded, reaching for Lucifer’s hand and then for Bobby’s. Ellen winked at him and Lucifer lifted his hand, placing it into her open one. 

“Alright, ‘s been a while…” Bobby started and cleared his throat again. “Bless us O’ Lord and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord, Amen.” 

“Amen,” Ellen echoed, squeezing Lucifer’s hand before drawing back and making the symbol of the cross over her forehead and chest. “Was that okay, boys?”

“Yes,” they both whispered in unison, their eyes still lowered to the tabletop.

“Well then,” Bobby clapped his hands together. “Let’s eat.”

  
  


Dean yawned, stretching his arms over his head and looking to the side to see the alarm clock glaring 11:42 AM at him. He snorted, scratching his stomach before tossing the cover off and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He must have been tired; he couldn’t remember Sammy climbing over him to get out of the bed that morning. 

He pulled out a clean pair of jeans, boxers, and t-shirt, snagging his towel from the back of his door before making his way down the hall to the bathroom. He paused at the door, listening. He could hear the soft hum of Ellen’s radio, meaning she was either in the kitchen cooking or just outside on the front deck, leaving the rest of the house in silence. It must be a nice day outside, then. He couldn’t imagine Bobby taking the new kids, Jo, and Sammy out to the yard. 

Dean showered quickly, dressing one handed as he shoved a toothbrush in his mouth. When he was done, he made his way downstairs where a plate of pancakes was wrapped on top of the stove. He pulled the saran wrap off and shoved a cold pancake in his mouth, moving to the bay window in the dining room to look out back. 

Lucifer was sitting on the porch swing with a book in his lap, though he seemed to be staring at the pages rather than reading it. Jo sat beside him talking animatedly. Dean chuckled to himself; she was completely freaking the Omega out if his facial expression was anything to go by. 

He let his eyes trail the length of the backyard and spotted Sam standing with Castiel at the edge of Ellen’s vegetable garden, Castiel -- though his head was aimed slightly at the ground -- was pointing at something, Sam leaning down to hear whatever it was he was saying. 

He looped back around to grab the second pancake, shoving that in his mouth just like the first, before slipping into his boots and heading out the front door. He considered saving Lucifer from Jo for a moment, but figured he’d have to get used to her and her ramblings sooner or later. Dean headed for Sammy, instead. 

“Dude,” Dean greeted, slamming his shoulder into Sam’s and causing his brother to topple into Castiel. He gave the Omega an apologetic smile -- he figured Sam had heard him coming. “How the hell did you not wake me?”

“Wow, Dean, it’s nice to see you before noon time.” Sam rolled his eyes, rubbing his shoulder as he shot his brother a perfect bitch-face. “Ellen almost sent us up to wake you up.”

“Beauty like this doesn’t happen without catching some Zs, Sammy. You should try it sometime,” Dean replied with a wink, ducking his brother’s punch. “Morning Castiel,” he said as he straightened. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel whispered as he scuffed the toe of his shoe in the dirt. He glanced up slowly, blue eyes meeting green briefly before he trained his gaze back to the soil.

Dean smiled back at him, then focused his attention back on Sam. “What are you guys doing over here? I think Jo’s going to give Lucifer over there a complex.”

“She asked them this morning if they liked to read,” Sam answered, giving Dean one of _those_ looks. “When Lucifer said he enjoyed reading, Jo squealed and ran upstairs. She brought him the first Harry Potter book to read and she’s explaining why its the ‘best series ever’.”

Dean stared at him for a second, eyebrow raised. “Alright, I’m not sure if that’s the book I would’ve chosen to start him out with but…” Dean trailed off, shaking his head. “Did you guys get to read a lot at your cul-- at home?”

“We did,” Castiel nodded as he bent down and ran his fingertips across a group of dandelions. “Apostles Balthazar and Abner would send monthly shipments of books and movies that Father Metatron had approved of for the children of God’s Playground to read and watch.”

Dean nodded and glanced over his shoulder, feeling Sam and Castiel both follow his gaze. “I am assuming that none of those… approved books included witches and wizards or the magical world of Hogwarts?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “The books Father chose for us were about God, his love, and how we could become more faithful and devout servants to him by following our Father’s chosen path for us.”

“Ten bucks says Lucifer is going to shit himself,” Dean muttered, Sam immediately punching him in the side. 

“Don’t be a dick, Dean!” Sam hissed and pushed past him, heading towards the porch. Jo looked up, pausing mid-sentence, and Dean held his breath to see if he could hear what Sam was saying. They were too far away, so he rolled his eyes and looked back at Castiel who was watching them. 

Dean snorted and plopped down into the grass, crossing his legs and plucking a strand up between his fingers. 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said with a smile, squinting up at Castiel whose body was only half blocking the sun, “sit! Take a load off.”

Castiel furrowed his brows at the shortened version of his name. Throughout his entire life, no one had ever called him anything but Castiel or brother. In his months spent at Oakwood, he’d heard other boys giving their new friends nicknames, but hardly anyone had spoken to him, let alone got to know him well enough to give him one. He sat down carefully and crossed his legs before reaching for the dandelions, picking them one by one and laying them on his knees. He could feel the Alpha’s eyes on him as his fingers worked to weave the flowers into a crown, something he would do often as he sat alone and thought during his reflection time in the garden at God’s Playground.

Silence stretched out between the two of them, the only sounds to be heard was their breathing, the birds chirping, and Jo’s laughter from the porch. It should have felt awkward, stilted, but instead Castiel felt calm, at peace for the first time since being taken from the only home he’d ever known. 

“Ellen’s garden is lovely,” Castiel muttered as he entwined another dandelion into the circlet.

Dean nodded, his eyes moving from Castiel’s fingers working quickly to braid another flower into the others up to his face. “Yeah,” he said after a moment, “she works pretty hard out here. Most of the vegetables we eat are from her garden. There’s some apple and peach trees out back, too, if you ever want to see them.”

Dean waited, surprised at how fast his heart was beating in his chest. There was something different about Castiel, about how he held himself, how he spoke, that set him apart from his brother. Dean didn’t think it had anything to do with them being true mates, either. It was just _Castiel_. 

A loud shrill of laughter made him look up; Sam had been yanked down onto the swing in between Lucifer and Jo. Jo was cackling madly and Lucifer was looking at the two of them in alarm. Beside him, Dean felt Castiel stiffen, felt him shifting as if he was going to push up and go to his brother. Then, Lucifer smiled. 

“Dude,” Dean whispered, surprised and looked over to see the Omega beside him had a matching expression. “I was starting to worry neither one of you could smile.” He winked, hoping Castiel would understand he was joking. 

Castiel’s eyes met the Alpha’s and his lips twitched before his smile grew wider. “I assure you we are both capable of smiling.” Castiel reached for another flower as he whispered, “We just haven’t had much to smile about lately.”

Dean watched Castiel work for another minute before he clapped his hands together, making the Omega drop one of the flowers he was working on. “Alright, up! I want to show you something.”

“Are you showing me the fruit trees?” Castiel asked softly, gathering what was left of his flowers and holding them carefully as he stood. 

“No, but I can afterwards if you want to see them.” Castiel nodded and Dean gave him a smile before setting off towards the back of the house. Dean wondered what Castiel saw as they walked along… There was a large, red and white garden shed that was easily the size of Dean’s bedroom, and held the riding mower along with every yard-tool known to man. The rest of the space was open, with Bobby’s perfectly manicured lawn -- though the old man would say he didn’t give a rat’s ass about what the grass looked like. At the edge of the backyard, blueberry and blackberry bushes lined up, making a perfect half circle and framing a small flower garden.   
  
Dean paused, letting Castiel look over Ellen’s hard work back here and then reached for his arm. He gave his shirtsleeve a soft tug, smiling when Castiel’s wide eyes met his, and then led the Omega through the bushes and into the trees. 

“When we were kids,” Dean started, pulling a branch out of their way and holding it while Cas moved beneath it, “Ellen hated us coming out here. Sammy and I used to try to find the tallest tree, and one of us always stumbled back to the house with cuts and bruises. Sam even broke his arm once! She was always afraid we were going to get lost or something…” Dean chuckled, holding another branch for them. “It's like she thought this was leading into a national forest or something.”

They moved through the trees for a few minutes, picking their way over fallen logs, dead leaves and pine needles crunching beneath their shoes. Then, the small grove of trees opened up into a large, grassy field, the light and heat from the sun making both of them step back and shield their faces for a moment. 

“Alright, come this way,” Dean nodded his head to the left, leading Castiel along the edge of the field. They broke the small hill and Castiel gasped softly as the farm came into view. “This is Rufus’ farm,” Dean said with a smile. “He has about eighteen horses out here, dabbles in some vegetables, and likes to keep to himself. This field is where he lets the horses kind of roam but over here,” Dean drew Castiel’s attention again, “is where the good flowers are. Better than those dandelions, and Ellen won’t kill you for picking them like she would if you did it in her garden.”

Dean pointed to a large bush of wild lilac trees, their flowers long gone now that it was June, but wildflowers spread along the bottom, scattering out into the field. “I don’t know what half of these are, but-”

“Blue-eyed Marys, columbines, lilies and coneflowers, lobelia and phlox, too!” Castiel’s voice was soft as he stepped forward, looking at the variety of pinks, blues, and yellows popping up in the green grass. 

Castiel walked over to the array of flowers and began to pick some of each, careful not to squash them as he gathered them in his hands. When he had what he had deemed was enough to finish his crown, he joined Dean and moved to sit back down. The Alpha reached out took his arm halting his movement and shook his head.

“Just a little further.” Dean pushed forward, walking through the rest of the wild flowers and around the lilacs to where a large, old willow tree grew at an angle out of the forest. It’s branches were wide and stretched out, it’s leaves dripping their curtain down until they disappeared into the grass. Dean spread the leaves and motioned Castiel in to a small clearing beneath the branches. 

The grass was almost nonexistent in the shade, not enough sunlight to allow it to grow, and the dirt around the roots was packed, smooth and solid. Dean sat down on a root that curled at least half a foot up from the earth and patted the spot beside him. 

“It’s cooler in here,” he said as an explanation, stretching his legs out and breathing in deep. “Love coming out here.”

Castiel drew his bottom lip into his mouth and shifted from side to side before letting out a small nervous sigh and joining Dean. He laid the flowers out in front of him and sorted them before picking up a blue-eyed mary and twining in into the golden flowers. 

“Thank you for taking me here,” Castiel muttered as he continued to weave the colorful flowers throughout the dandelions. 

Dean found himself leaning forward, pressing his elbows into his knees and folding his hands to rest his chin on. Castiel looked so focused, so calm, as he gingerly picked up each flower and contemplated it before deciding where it should go. Dean could remember being a kid making flower crowns with his mom when they lived in Lawrence, but they usually ended up with yellow stained fingers and a heap of broken petals. 

Dean smiled softly, picking up on the scent of content Omega filling the space around them, sharp and floral, but citrusy too. He cleared his throat, Castiel pushing the end of the flower into place before he glanced up, his blue eyes bright despite the shade they were in. 

Dean didn’t know what possessed him to say it, wouldn’t dream of coming out and saying it to anyone, not even his family. He smiled, cleared his throat, and said, “You, uh, you smell really good. Happy, almost. It’s comforting and…” 

Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean felt his cheeks flame up. “I, uh, thought I would tell you, because…” He stopped, clearing his throat again and looking away. _Because you’re an idiot, Winchester…_

“Why?” Castiel asked, his voice cracking on that one word. “Why would you bring that up? Why would you mention anything about the way I smell? Why would you do that?” Castiel’s hands tightened around the crown of flowers he had just completed. “Why remind me of how broken and unclean I am?”

“What?” Dean asked, sitting up and turning his body to face Castiel. “I said you smell good… why on earth would you think I was calling you broken?” Dean asked, confused as he stared at the Omega beside him. 

“Because I’m an Omega!” Castiel’s lips quivered as he fought back tears, trying to stay strong as the voice of his Father echoed in his head. ‘Only those ungraced by God’s touch cry, my children. Are you not graced by God’s love?’. Castiel was, and he was _not_ going to cry. “I’m an abomination in the eyes of God.”

Dean stared at him, blinking for a moment before a short laugh escaped. “Dude, that’s the most fucked up thing I’ve ever heard. Why would you be an _abomination_ just because you’re an Omega? What the hell does that make Betas then? Or Alphas?”

“Normal!” Castiel’s voice rose, he flinched, eyes widening when he realized he had just yelled at an Alpha. “Normal,” he sighed in a lower tone, “it makes _you_ normal. And if the FBI hadn’t barged into our home unwanted, I would be normal now too. I would have endured the cleansing and became an Alpha like God had intended. I would be _clean_.”

“That doesn’t even… that doesn’t even make any sense! The FBI has been working for _years_ to shut that cult down, Cas. _Years_. Whatever they told you, it was probably fucked up and wrong, okay?” Dean shook his head, leaning back at the look of pure shock, then fury, that crossed Castiel’s face. 

“There is nothing wrong with you being an Omega, just like there is nothing wrong with Sam being one.”

Castiel blinked, shaking his head as he went to open his mouth, but Dean pushed forward. 

“Betas, Omegas, Alphas… we’re all just people, and whatever the hell we have in our pants doesn’t mean anything in the real world. You weren’t going to _be_ normal, Cas, no matter what your secondary gender is. Cults… they just, twist everything! I mean, hell, you probably would’ve ended up dead or something.” Dean snorted, shaking his head.

“You’re wrong.” Castiel glared at Dean. “So very wrong. And don’t call it a cult, it was my home, my family! And it was people like _you_ ,” Castiel pushed up off the ground and stared at the ground between himself and Dean, “small minded people who have no faith in the Lord and who live their lives in sin, that tore my family apart and ruined my chance at a normal life!” 

Castiel eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth. Not only had he just yelled at and talked down to an Alpha, but he felt… _rage_ , pure and unadulterated swirling white hot through his gut. He swallowed hard, clenching his hands at his side. In that moment, he too, let sin win. 

“This was a mistake,” Cas murmured as he pushed back the willow trees branches. “I have betrayed Father by breaking his rules and being alone with an Alpha Elder.” 

He let go of the branches and let them sway back into place as he turned his back and began to walk back to the house, forcing his feet to carry him calmly instead of giving into the anger bubbling in his stomach, causing heat to prick pins behind his eyes, and urging him to run. 

Dean sat on the stump, staring at the spot Castiel disappeared from. “What the fuck,” he whispered, running a hand back through his hair. He looked around the small space, suddenly not as welcoming as it had been, and caught sight of the small pile of flowers and crown that Castiel had left behind. 

He had no idea what just happened. Part of him realized he probably shouldn’t have laughed at the Omega, and he probably shouldn’t have brought up the ‘cult’ thing or told him he wasn’t normal… Dean winced as he reached down and picked up the crown from the dirt. Ellen was going to kill him… he basically did everything she had warned them _not_ to do, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Castiel didn’t speak to him again. 

Dean didn’t think he needed to play into Castiel’s delusions, he _was_ from a cult, and the few things he caught in the news, they did some pretty messed up things. But Castiel obviously didn’t believe that. Or maybe… Dean swallowed hard. Maybe Castiel and Lucifer didn’t even _know_. Dean felt like the biggest asshole. 

He had no idea why Castiel would think Omegas were ‘abominations’. It bothered him that he thought that badly about himself, about Lucifer, and probably Sam, too. Blowing out a soft breath, Dean hooked the crown over his knee and reached into his pocket for his phone. 

At some point, John had texted him and he read his father’s message with a barely restrained eye roll. 

_Caught up in CA, hoping to be back over there for 4th? Fireworks and a BBQ -- sound good? Dad_

If John actually came around in three weeks, it would be a miracle. Their dad had dropped them off the summer before, had come to visit just after Dean’s 16th birthday, and they hadn’t heard his voice on the phone since the end of March. Dean stored the resentment sinking deep in his stomach, and swiped the message away, opening up the internet instead. 

He tapped his finger against the screen, thinking. What the hell was he even supposed to look up? _The Apoltsles of Paradise, o megas bad_.

He snorted at himself and his search, shifting his position and hoping there would be enough 3G out in the field for it to load. What came up was four google pages of information, the first of which being the cult’s official Wiki page. He bit his lip and clicked the link, figuring it was a good as site as any.

He scrolled through the Formation section, scanning over ‘Father’ Metatron and the twelve apostles, the commune Elders, getting into their gender roles. The cult was completely made up of Alpha and Betas, all of their roles clearly defined. Dean shook his head. Castiel and Lucifer were part of the cult… children, sure, but they _were_ there and they were Omegas. He scrolled back up through the apostles, making sure he hadn’t missed any of them being an Omega, before scrolling back down. 

There were sections on their version of the bible, preaching God’s words and their beliefs. There were paragraphs on what each of the Apostles were responsible for, what goods and services they provided across the United States, how they chose to operate medically, without scientific interventions of any kind. 

Dean learned that The Apostles of Paradise didn’t use modern medicine in anyway, blood tests and diagnostics were completely frowned upon. He paused, wondering if that’s why Castiel looked so confused when he said Sammy was an Omega. If they didn’t do blood tests as children… did that mean Lucifer and Castiel didn’t know what their secondary gender was until the very day they presented? 

Shaking his head, Dean continued to scroll until one word popped out at him. _Cleansing_ . Hadn’t Castiel said something about being ‘clean’? Dean clicked _God’s Playground and the Cleansing_ and opened up the paragraph.

_The Apostles of Paradise believe in the natural order of things, meaning a man and a woman shall lie together only, an Alpha and Beta pairing to bring forth new life in the world. It is how the bible itself is written, and therefore they believe how God intended the world to be._

_Omega children are looked down upon as being abominations, mistakes similar to birth defects, but bestowed upon one’s Presentation. Due to this and their aversion and belief against blood tests, God’s Playground run by Father Metatron was created to raise all of the children in the commune._

_Children are taught basic skills, math, reading, and writing, as well as the ways of the commune and bible. Father Metatron is responsible for all church services and teaching the children how to behave, building them up to become responsible and worthy members of their family. Sixteen is the age of presentation as well as the age of adulthood._

_Once a child presents, they are split up into two groups. Alphas and Betas are sent to the Assignment Chambers where Metatron meets with each newly presented and assigns them their role. They are there for up to a week until transportation or other schooling can be set up. Then they leave the only home they have known to be a part of their society. Omegas are moved to the Purity Chamber where they are kept for up to three months._

_Every quarter (quarters run every three months, the first quarter starting December to February, as to not disrupt Christmas) the Omegas that present within are moved to the Purity Chambers to await their “cleansing”. Each Omega child is raised to believe that they will be ‘Purified’ of their illness, and their hardship of presenting as an Omega and reborn from the ashes as an Alpha, therefore ready to serve their commune._

_Metatron 4:13-5 “God awakens, for he loves all of thee. He speaks with fire, baptizing the children and from the ashes, He will pull the spirits free.”_

_Children are raised to believe that if they present as an Omega, they have before their second heat to be “cleansed” which requires them to enter the Cleansing Chamber. The details are unknown of what the cleansing entails, they are told by the Father to “have faith, trust in Him as you trust in me. The fire will set you free”, and all Omega children have followed blindly into the Cleansing Chamber._

_As of February 28th, God’s Playground and The Apostles of Paradise have been excommunicated. The Cleansing Chamber is a large, 16x16’ room made entirely out of brick with large, stone ovens as a basement floor. Through close examination and FBI interrogation of Metatron, the remains of countless Omega children were found in the chamber._

_It appears--_

Dean swallowed, bile immediately coming up his throat, and his phone slipped through his fingers, landing with a soft thud into the dirt. He had even said, he was being an asshole when he’d implied that Castiel could’ve --

Swinging over the back of the tree root, Dean retched, tears springing to his eyes as his stomach revolted. 

The remains of countless Omega children.

_“I mean, hell, you probably would’ve ended up dead or something.”_

Dean wished he’d never looked it up. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to get his breathing back under control, his stomach still jerking violently every few seconds. When he felt he could move without falling over, Dean slowly sat back up and reached down for his phone and for the crown that had slipped off his knee. 

Castiel and Lucifer had no idea. They had no idea how _saved_ they actually were. They’d both been raised to believe that everything they were, everything they are, is bad… and that they were going to be reborn. Dean swallowed thickly, walking on shaky legs out of the willow’s shadowed embrace and back through the field. 

He shivered as he thought of what would’ve happened if Sam and he had been a part of the cult, of never seeing his brother ever again. He needed to apologize to Castiel for the way he acted, he needed to hug Sam. 

When he reached the house, the backyard was quiet, only Ellen was sitting on the porch swing. He saw her and immediately felt the burning behind his eyes return. He felt numb as he walked up the steps and crossed over to her, and he couldn’t imagine what his facial expression must look like. Ellen smiled up at him and then immediately looked panicked, dropping her book to the side and reaching for him. 

“Dean, what on Earth? What happened?” 

“I… I looked it up,” Dean answered, his voice cracking. 

“Oh, honey,” Ellen said softly, pulling him against her side. The moment her arms were around him, the dam broke, and Dean found himself sobbing into her neck. She rocked them gently, brushing back his hair as she whispered comfort against the top of his head. 

_“I know, baby, I know.”_

_“They’re safe now, you’re safe. Sam is safe.”_

_“It’s going to be okay.”_


	5. Chapter Three

_I’ve always been mad, I know I’ve been mad  
Like the most of us have  
Very hard to explain why you’re mad  
Even if you’re not mad. _

**Speak to Me - Pink Floyd**

Castiel sat at the desk in Lucifer and his shared room, writing in the journal Doctor Shurley had left for him during his last visit. It had been three weeks since his and Dean’s confrontation under the willow tree, and he had made it his sole mission to avoid the Alpha at all costs.

_Doctor Shurley says anger is a natural emotion and I should not feel guilty for feeling or expressing it. However, I don’t like this feeling inside me... not the anger, but the lack thereof as time goes on. I don’t like how I have barely spoken to Dean in three weeks. I don’t like how he doesn’t smile at me like he had that first night at the dinner table. Now, he looks at me with hesitation in his eyes… and I dislike it very much. I don’t like how as each day passes, so does my anger. I should be as furious at him as I was that day, but still, my anger lessens. Why?_

He closed his eyes as he reread the words he wrote, then snapped the journal shut before shoving it away. No matter what Doctor Shurley said about anger being normal he would not let sin win again.

Castiel let out a loud sigh as he slumped in his chair, twirling the pen in his fingers. He had questions, many of them arising after his talk with Dean. But the one that continuously came to the forefront of his mind was how Dean knew Sam was going to be an Omega. There had been no hesitation, he was positive of his brother’s orientation. But... how?

There was no way was he going to ask the Alpha for answers though. They’d been successful in avoiding one another so far, only nodding hello at meal times, and “please pass the potatoes”... but there was always Sam himself. The younger Winchester was very different from Dean, contemplative and passive, whereas Dean was headstrong and aggressive. Castiel didn’t think a conversation with Sam would end up the way it had with Dean.

He pushed up from his desk. He was going to find Sam and he was going to get some answers to questions that had been plaguing him for weeks.

Lucifer looked up as he passed, raising an eyebrow in silent questioning.

“Don’t worry, brother,” Castiel said with a smile. “Keep doing your assignment for Doctor Shurley. I need to take a walk.”

Lucifer smiled back and nodded before returning to his own journal before him on the bed. For a moment, Castiel wondered what his brother wrote about -- then realizing he wouldn’t want Lucifer to read his private thoughts, he shut the idea away and moved to the door.

Castiel walked down the hallway, his footsteps silent on the hardwood floors. Pausing at the younger Winchester’s door, he took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock.

Sam looked up from the Biology book he was reading, quickly shoving it beneath his pillow in case it was his brother at the door. The last thing he needed was Dean making fun of him for reading a ‘school book’ on summer break…

“Yeah?” he called out, sitting up straight and crossing his legs on the bed, leaning against the pillow and hidden book. “Come in.”

Castiel sighed as he opened the door and walked into Sam’s room. “Hello Sam,” Castiel whispered as he glanced up meeting Sam’s eyes briefly. “Can we talk?”

Sam quickly hid his surprise and smiled. “Sure, Cas! Come on in!” Instinctually, Sam patted the end of the bed, then wondered if that was the right choice. Castiel seemed unfazed, however, he shut the door and crossed the room in two quick strides before clamoring up on the mattress and matching Sam’s position.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked after a moment, watching Castiel twist the ankle of his jeans between his fingers.

“I--” Castiel sighed as he pulled out a loose thread in the denim. “I have a question I would like to ask you.”

Sam nodded, leaning forward until Castiel looked up and caught his eyes. “Shoot, you can ask me anything.”

“You're only twelve right?” Castiel asked, waiting until Sam bobbed his head in confirmation before continuing, “Then how do you know you are going to be an Omega? How’s that possible?”

Sam looked at him, confused. “Well, I’ve always known,” he answered slowly, watching the shock pass over Castiel’s face. “Our parents are told when we’re born what our second gender is going to be. It helps prepare us for things we need to know when our bodies start changing.” He paused, thinking. “Most of the time, babies are born in the hospital and it’s a routine test all new babies get. With babies born at home or whatever, I think they get the test done at their first check up.”

Sam bit his lower lip, thinking. “Do you -- were you guys unaware of your secondary gender until you actually presented at sixteen?”

“Yes,” Castiel murmured, “we were told by Father Metatron that come our sixteenth year, we would all be judged. Our entire childhood we were raised to be good and just, to follow His words and to make Him proud. We knew that those of us who had committed a sinful transgression during that time would present as an Omega.”

He leaned forward on his knees and let out a shaky breath. “But, to those of us who presented as such, he told us not to fear because we could be forgiven, we could make things right with God again. It was a trial He set forth for us to overcome and prove our worth.”

Sam opened his mouth, then shut it again, thinking carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was say something insensitive and make Castiel not want to speak to him again. He knew Dean had been spending extra hours out in the salvage yard with Bobby instead of fishing with him, the brothers, and Jo because he’d said something rash to Castiel. Sam was dying to ask what it was he said…

He licked his lower lip and cleared his throat, pulling Castiel’s attention up to him from whatever dark recess of his mind he’d disappeared to. “Do you… and I’m not trying to be rude, I promise, I just don’t understand. Do you truly feel like you did something bad enough in your childhood that God would ‘punish’ you?”

“You know, I often spent hours thinking, trying to figure out just what I did for God to curse me in such a way. I still do.” Castiel gave a small shrug and looked into Sam’s eyes. “I still haven’t been able to figure it out.”

Sam gave him a soft smile. “Can I play Devil’s advocate for a moment?” Sam asked, wincing at his choice of words.

“Um,” Castiel’s eyes widened at the word _devil_. “I don’t know what that means, but it doesn’t sound like a very good thing, Sam. The Devil is the father of lies, a darkness that you would not want to trifle with.”

“No, that’s not…” Sam stopped and gave a small laugh. “I don’t know, man. It’s something Bobby always says.” Sam shrugged and pulled his knees up, crossing his arms over the top of them and leaning his chin on them. “Basically… you believe and were raised with the knowledge that presenting as an Omega means you did something to displease God, right?”

Castiel nodded, cocking his head to the side and Sam continued, “Alright so… if I was tested at birth and was born an Omega, does that mean I did something bad enough to be judged before I was even born? Or am I destined to do something bad? Is Dean an Alpha because he’s destined to be good?”

“I...” Castiel furrowed his brows, trailing off as he took in the information and mulled it over. Sam seemed to be a very kind soul; he couldn’t see the boy being anything but a beacon of bright light shining on this world. But, then again, he’d always thought of himself as virtuous... “I honestly don’t know. All I _do_ know is God has a plan for each and every one of us. Some paths are easy, and some come with trials and tribulations.”

“I don’t disagree with that,” Sam said, “but our genders… that’s all science, Cas. I could’ve been an Omega or an Alpha, I could’ve been born a female and a Beta. You as well! Say that our secondary genders _were_ predestined or something… wouldn’t that mean we had the ability to change it? If Father Metatron said you had to be virtuous and learn the ways of God, wouldn’t that mean that at some point, you would be in control of your gender?”

Sam waited while Castiel thought over his words, then pushed forward. “If that was true, then wouldn’t we have people who’s secondary genders changed from their tests at birth? Although it's not common, there are plenty of kids who have acted out in ways that would not be considered good by any means. For example, if a fourteen year old murders someone, would they present as an Alpha? If a twelve year old spent their entire childhood volunteering at an old folk’s home, would they present as an Omega?”

“I…” Castiel shook his head, eyes flicking between Sam and the hem of his pants. “I don’t… murder would be an ultimate sin, Sam… but perhaps if… if it were self defense or…”

“Cas,” Sam said gently, his gut clenching as he watched the older boy struggling. “There are hundreds of Omegas that are _good_ and hundreds of Alphas that are bad. Our gender doesn’t define who we are, not really. It's… here.” Sam dropped his legs back down to the bed and twisted, pulling the textbook he’d hidden from under his pillow.

“I’m not sure how much science you guys got into back at the cu-- at home. I think that in some cases, we were probably taught different things?” Sam flipped through the textbook, finding the chapter on genetics. “If you’re interested, this is what we’re taught about how genetics work, why we’re born male or female, why we present the way we do, even why our hair and eyes and skin becomes the color they are.”

Sam laid the book between them. “It's also okay if you’re not interested in this at all, but I find science fascinating… I think it's pretty cool how everything works. If you want to borrow this, you’re more than welcome to.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel’s fingers twitched, wanting to reach for the book. “This text isn’t approved by Father Metatron. I probably shouldn’t.”

“Alright,” Sam reached over to his bedside table, picking up a bookmark and sliding it into place, “but the offer still stands, okay? I have a lot of textbooks in here, and you’re welcome to them at any time. I think…” Sam trailed off and sat back, resting the book on his lap. “I think you and Lucifer are going to end up having a lot of questions, you both probably already do. I find that reading things, getting other opinions, asking the questions out loud and researching the answers… helps relax me.”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer when the bedroom door slammed open. Dean stopped mid-step, surprised when he saw Castiel sitting on the bed. Then his eyes darted over to his brother and he scowled.

“Really, Sammy? Starting the nerd squad already? It’s summer man, put that shit _away!_ ” He rolled his eyes and turned back out the door, smacking his hand flat against the door frame and adding, “Come to my room, Dad’s on the phone,” before disappearing.

Sam shrugged and met Castiel’s eyes. “Also, Dean hates any form of research and studying, and I find it… really, really fun to annoy him.” Sam smiled and slid the book to the side, swinging his legs off the bed. “I gotta go take this call with Dean, but I’ll see you downstairs? We should probably ask Ellen if she needs help with anything for the barbeque.”

“Sam,” Castiel said, stopping the younger Winchester before he stood, “thank you, for talking to me,” he said softly, glancing up to meet Sam’s eyes for a moment. “I appreciate your patience.”

“Anytime, Cas. Really,” Sam replied, smiling back at him.

“I’m going to ask Ellen if she needs any help in the kitchen,” Castiel added as he looked away, feeling the pressure on the bed change as Sam stood.

“She would appreciate that, I’m sure. I’ll meet you in there after I’m done with my dad and Dean.” Sam knocked his hand on the doorway before leaving after his brother. Castiel looked over at the textbook, reaching out to skim his fingertips over the glossy hardcover, before pulling his hand away as if it were on fire.

He felt something weird twisting in his gut, something new… and he almost laughed at himself that now he would have something to write in Doctor Shurley’s journal other than his thoughts about Dean…

  
  
  
  


“Joanna Beth,” Ellen scolded as she slapped her daughter's hand away from the pile of sliced fruit, “stop eating all the apples for the pie.”

“Whatever.” Jo rolled her eyes before darting over the other side of her mother and reaching in front to snag another cinnamon-sugared apple from the bowl. She shoved the slice into her mouth, cackling as she ducked out of the way from her mother’s second swat. “Last one, I promise!”

Ellen sighed and shook her head at her daughters antics as she continued to peel the potatoes for Bobby’s mother’s Famous Potato Salad. “How are you doing with the changes around here?” She reached for another potato. “Things have been hectic for the past few weeks and I really haven’t had the chance to ask you how you’re adjusting to having two more boys in the house.” She paused with the peeler pressed against the potato and looked over at her daughter, giving Jo all her attention.

Jo shrugged, flipping her hand open and waiting for Ellen to hand her a potato. Her mother smiled, happy she was helping, and Jo bit back the returning smile and rolled her eyes instead. “I don’t know… I mean, the house smells more.” She met her mother’s eyes and smirked. “Boys reek, you know. Like, don’t they know what a shower is?”

“You know,” Ellen chuckled as she peeled another potato, “I remember a time when I had to drag you to the tub kicking and screaming. Come to think about it,” a smirk spread across Ellen’s lips, “that was just last week.” Her laughter grew as she dodged a chunk of potato Jo threw at her.

“Okay, well, at least my BO is like… feminine, okay? They just smell like… _death_.” Jo shook her head dramatically, swaying in place next to her mom until she was hip checked for her effort. “They’re okay. It’s not as weird as I thought it would be. They’re kind of quiet.” Jo paused, placing her knife down to scoop up the potato she cut into the pot before accepting another. “The most awkward part has been Dean and Cas’ silent fight.”

“I had a feeling something was going on between those two.” Ellen turned to face Jo, resting the potato she was peeling against the counter. “Do you have any idea what happened? I tried asking Dean,” she sighed as she dug the peeler into a dark spot, “but you know that boy avoids what he calls ‘chick flick’ moments like the plague.”

Jo nodded, taking her time cutting the potato in half. She felt her mom’s eyes on her and sighed, glancing over. “You can’t tell him I told you.”

“Oh boy,” Ellen placed both her hands on the counter and blew out a deep breath, “when one of you kids say that, it's usually something _big_. Alright,” Ellen nodded, “this stays between us.” She turned to Jo, then added, “ _Unless_ I feel like it puts one of you in danger. If so, I will intervene.”

“Mom voice, much?” Jo said, looking away from her mom and thinking. “Okay, well, no one is hurt or going to be hurt, so you can totally keep it just here in this kitchen.” Jo picked at a cube of potato, splitting it with her thumb nail. “I guess… I guess Dean and Cas started talking about secondary genders… and it led to Cas saying stuff about how he and Lucifer, and therefore Sam were _bad_ because they were Omegas.” Jo paused and glanced over at Ellen. When she saw no surprise in her mom’s eyes, she continued, “Of course, implying anything bad about Sam set Dean off, and I guess they yelled at each other or something before Cas stormed back here. But…”

The piece of potato Jo was picking at suddenly broke free, half of it skittering across the counter-top. She sniffed and looked at her mom. “Is it true that Cas and Luc were going to be burned alive?”

“Sweetheart...” Ellen wrapped her arm around Jo’s shoulder and pulled her into her side. “Unfortunately, yes, it’s true.” She hugged her daughter tighter as she felt Jo’s breath hitch. “They are safe now though, here with us.”

Jo accepted her mom’s hug, squeezing back as she buried her face into her mom’s chest, hoping to hide the way she was suddenly shaking. She hadn’t wanted to believe it when Dean told her, had even told him he was crazy and spending too much time on conspiracy, crack sites…

“They have a long, hard road ahead of them. But I have no doubt that with people like you and Sam and Dean supporting them every step of the way, they will come out the other side stronger. And one day will be able to accept and love themselves no matter what their secondary gender is.”

“Dean said… before I told him he was crazy… that Cas and Luc don’t even _know_.”

“I’m sure that's true, that they don’t know just how lucky they really are.” Ellen sighed and carded her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “That place would have done everything in its power to keep the Omegas from actually _knowing_ what was really going to happen to them.”

Jo pulled back slightly, leaning her head on her mom’s shoulder. “Do we… I mean, do we tell them?” She glanced up. “I didn’t really take it that well when Dean told me… I don’t think they would take it very well from any of us.”

“No honey,” Ellen shook her head and placed a kiss on Jo’s forehead, “they are not ready to hear the truth. They wouldn’t believe it, and they would pull away from us for suggesting such a thing about their home, their family. So, we wait.” She let go of Jo and passed her daughter another potato before picking up one for herself. “And when the time does come? When they’re ready to learn the truth? They’re going to need us to be there to support them.”

“Well yeah, Mom,” Jo said with a soft smile. “That’s what family does.”

Ellen winked at Jo, leaning over to kiss the top of her head before returning to the potatoes. They worked in a comfortable silence, Ellen starting to sing softly and Jo humming along. As Ellen turned to carry the full pot of potatoes over to the stove, Castiel and Lucifer shuffled, almost nervously, into the kitchen.

“Hey boys! You doing okay?” Ellen asked as she set the burner and handed Jo a towel as her daughter finished rinsing her hands.

“Yes,” Castiel muttered as he and his brother both nodded. “We came to see if you needed any help.”

Ellen beamed at them, nodding her head. “I would love that!” she said sincerely. “Go on and wash your hands, then I’ll have you boys start fixing up a salad.”

Lucifer and Castiel both nodded again, walking side by side until they got to the sink, Castiel stepping back to let his brother grab the soap first. While they washed their hands, Jo dug through the refrigerator, grabbing all of the vegetables and piling them up on the table.

“We always have a lot of people over for the fourth,” Jo said in explanation when Lucifer stood beside her, his eyes wide as he stared down at the two heads of lettuce and assorted vegetables she pulled out. “I think last year, we had almost twenty people here.”

“That’s -” Lucifer cleared his throat as his voice cracked, “-that’s a lot of people.” He picked up one of the heads of lettuce and turned it in his hands, thinking about all the strangers that will fill the house in a few hours.

Would he and Castiel be expected to interact with them? What would they think of him and his brother? Lucifer blew out a breath as he reached for a knife to get started on cutting up the lettuce for the salad.

Jo watched him carefully, handing Castiel a vine of tomatoes. “You can hang out with me all night, though.” She grabbed a peeler and started working on shredding carrots. “Plus, I’m basically going to be _the_ coolest person there, so it’s not really like you’ll want to meet or hang out with anyone else anyways.”

“Thank you, Jo,” Lucifer whispered, rigidity slowly bleeding from his body. He sliced through the lettuce, much more relaxed now that he _knew_ he and Castiel would not be expected to be social with the strangers if they didn’t want to.

Jo winked and focused on her carrots, Ellen picking up her song softly behind them as she finished prepping ingredients for the potato salad. The kitchen was calm and Castiel looked up to meet his brother’s eyes, seeing the same sense of -- dare he say it -- _home_ reflected back to him. It was weird, being some place that was so very different from home, and feeling so comfortable.

Lucifer looked back up, opening his mouth to ask Ellen where she would like them to put all of the cut vegetables, when they heard a loud slam from upstairs.

“I said I don’t want to fucking talk about it, Sammy!” Dean hollered, boots slamming across the floor and thundering down the stairs with Sam calling his brother’s name.

“Dean Michael Winchester!” Ellen yelled, wiping her hands on the towel as soon as Dean came in sight of the kitchen doorway. “We don’t talk like that in this hou--”

“Bite me!” Dean yelled back, twisting out of the way and storming across the living room to the front door. “Everyone in this fucking house can _bite me!_ ”

The front door slamming left Ellen standing with wide eyes in the doorway staring, Jo, Castiel and Lucifer frozen in their salad prep. Slowly, Sam walked down the stairs, wincing at every wooden creak. Ellen turned to him, opening her arms for Sam to fall into.

“I take it your daddy isn’t going to make it?” she whispered into Sam’s hair, squeezing him when the younger boy shook his head into the crook of her neck. She rocked him slightly, giving him one more squeeze before pulling back and wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Come on, the boys and Jo can probably use your help making a salad. If not, I need someone to cut up the berries for my flag cake.”

Castiel gave Sam a small smile, shifting over to the next chair and giving the younger Winchester a space between him and Lucifer to sit.

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled, accepting a cutting board from Jo and a red onion. He stared at it, cutting methodically, and the rest of them accepted his small mumble that he was only crying from the onion.

Ellen watched them for a moment, checking the potatoes to make sure they weren’t close to being done, before she slipped out the back door in search of her mate.  
  


  
Dean kicked at a large tractor, cursing under his breath as pain shot through his big toe. He moved to kick it again when he heard, “Dean Winchester, you get your ass over here boy!” He winced as he turned to see Bobby with his arms crossed, glaring from beneath his grease stained trucker hat.

Dean hesitated, and Bobby noticed.

“This ain’t a negotiation. Now.”

Dean rolled his eyes and kicked at the dirt instead, shuffling slowly over to Bobby. The older man watched him for a moment before turning and walking into the salvage yard’s shop, knowing without looking over his shoulder that Dean was following him. Inside, Bobby was quiet, and if anything, that made Dean feel worse.

“Are you going to yell at me?” he asked, dragging a metal stool over with a loud screech against the concrete. He shifted it, making the legs screech once more and glanced up to see Bobby staring at him. He flushed, climbing up onto the seat instead of moving it again.

“No boy,” Bobby shook his head, “I ain’t gonna yell at ya.” He plopped down on the stool across from Dean, pulling his hat off and tossing it onto the counter. “Mind telling me what that was all about? You know better than to talk to Ellen like that, and you know acting like that upsets your brother along with Jo, and probably scared the hell outta those boys.”

Dean rolled his eyes and stared at Bobby’s hat. He wondered if he could count every loose thread surrounding the worn holes on the brim… He clicked his tongue, glancing up to see Bobby still watching him, patient as ever.

“Fuck, I don’t know Bobby... I just… I was pissed,” he said finally, looking up to see if Bobby was going to yell at him for swearing. Bobby yelling would make it easier, would make this pit settle in the deep of Dean’s stomach go away…

“I take it your daddy ain’t comin’ today?” Bobby sighed and shifted on the stool. “I told him to stop makin’ promises to you boys unless he intends on keepin’ em,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, well,” Dean shrugged, looking back at the hat, “he’s got a lot of work to do. He’s busy, you know? It’s not like he can drop everything and come to a cookout…” Dean blinked away the sudden burning in his eyes, hating how he could barely read ‘Singer’s Salvage’ embroidered on the hat anymore, tears blurring his vision.

“That's not the point, son.” Bobby reached over and placed his hand on Dean’s knee. “He needs to start making good on his promises, stop giving you boys false hope. I don’t care if he’s busy, if he told you and Sam he was going to be here, he damn well should be here. But,” he gave Dean’s knee a squeeze and glanced up meeting the younger Alpha’s eyes, “him goin’ back on his word and you being pissed about it is no excuse for how you treated the others.”

Dean nodded, the intense anger he’d been feeling slowly bleeding into shame. He struggled, trying to hold on to the anger. “Sammy just… Dad was bad enough, you know? I wasn’t really surprised, not really. I would’ve been shocked if he was actually able to come today but then Sam… Sam just wants to _talk_ about it. He kept giving me those stupid, puppy dog eyes like he’s some fucking… I don’t even know. And then he just digs! He pokes and pokes and pokes, and he doesn't listen when I tell him to back off!” Dean hissed, the anger back as he remembered his little brother asking him at least six times if he was okay.

“Does he have to ask the same thing over and over? Does he have to rehash everything Dad said? Newsflash, Sam, I was there too!” Dean shoved Bobby’s hand off his knee, spinning in the chair and kicking out, toes of his boots slamming into the side of the counter. “Are you okay? Dean, you look upset. Do you want to call Dad back? Do you want to say goodbye to him? Are you mad? Dean, Dean, Dean -- Like, _fuck_!”

“You and Sam are completely opposite, Dean. You have your way of dealing with things,” Bobby glanced at the dent in the side of the counter then back to the younger Alpha, “and he has his. Where you wanna deal with things on your own, he wants to talk them out.” Bobby reached up and ran his hands through his hair, scratching at the nape of his neck. “He’s just as frustrated as you are and his way of getting it out is ranting to you. Also, he wants to know you’re okay. You may be the big brother, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t wanna be there and take care of you too.”

Bobby paused, watching Dean shrug, then added softly, “Dean, you’ve been the only constant thing in that boy’s life. He wants you to be okay because he _needs_ you to be. Without you, what does he have?”

Dean swallowed hard, swinging his feet -- though not hard enough to kick anything -- the fight completely drained from him now. He thought of Sam’s questions, the way tears swam in his brother’s eyes, the way he reached out to be closer to Dean. And Dean yelled a him.

“He has you,” Dean whispered, “Ellen and Jo, too.”

Bobby stood and crossed the small space between them before clapping his hand on Dean’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. When Dean glanced up and met Bobby’s eyes, the older Alpha gave him a warm smile and reassured, “So do you, Dean.”

Dean smiled and nodded, leaning into Bobby’s touch for a moment. “I guess… I guess I should go and apologize to Ellen…”

“Yeah,” Bobby reached for his hat and placed it back on his head, “just not right now.” He smirked at Dean from under the bill of his cap. “You go in there right now while she’s still pissed, she’ll most likely tan your hide.” He picked up a splinted screwdriver from the workbench and passed it to Dean. “Why don’t you give me a hand with this carburetor first, give her some time to cool off.”

Dean smiled and nodded, accepting the tool from Bobby and sliding to his feet. He shrugged once more, glancing over at the older Alpha. “Sorry… for making a dent in the counter…”

“Oh don’t you worry about that,” Bobby barked out a laugh before winking at Dean. “You’re gonna buff it out later.”

Dean smiled back, accepting his punishment, and followed Bobby out into the garage.  
  


  
Lucifer sat back in the grass, grateful for the cold Coke Jo passed him as she walked by with her friend Ash, the pair heading to the garage. Ellen watched them from her spot at the food table, eyebrow raised, until she excused herself from her conversation and followed after them.

The can was cold in his hand, dripping slightly from the July heat, but it felt good against his skin. Lucifer lifted it, rubbing the drops across his forehead before popping it open and taking a sip.

The backyard of the Singer house was _full_. When he, Castiel, Sam and Jo had finally made their way outside to help carry all of the food and coolers, he had nearly stopped in his tracks on the back porch. There were five folding tables set up, decked out with plastic red and white checkered tablecloths, large tubs in the center already filled with paper plates, napkins, plastic cutlery, and condiments.

Together, they brought out platters and bowls of food -- tossed salad, potato salad, deviled eggs, more chips and flavors than Lucifer even knew existed, and hotdog and hamburger rolls. Then, Ellen had them cart out plates of cookies and brownies and pies, a cooler full of fresh whipped cream and strawberry shortcake fixins.

Even back at home, Lucifer wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen that much food in one sitting. When he thought they were done, Bobby and Dean came back from the salvage yard and the older Alpha made Dean run into the basement, the younger Alpha coming back with cookie-sheets full of marinated chicken thighs and legs, steak tips, thick burgers, and a box of hot dogs.

When Castiel asked, wide eyed, how many people were coming, Ellen ruffled his hair and said, “About the usual. Maybe thirty?”

And she hadn’t been joking.

There were school friends of the Winchesters and Jo -- Ash, Benny, Charlie, Ruby, Jessica -- as well as some neighbors -- Rufus and his wife, Sheriff Jody and Officer Donna. There were coworkers of Ellen’s and regular customers, that Lucifer couldn’t catch the names of, men who worked with Bobby at the shop or who provided him special parts. There was even a woman who knew Sam and Dean, bypassing Ellen at the door and sweeping both of them up into a big hug.

Lucifer and Castiel both had expected Sam and Dean to push her off, act embarrassed or something like they had when Jody tried to hug them -- but both boys seemed to melt into her arms, nodding as she spoke softly to them.

“Ah, you boys are something special,” she had said when she turned to them after letting Sam and Dean go, “I just know it. And let me tell you, Missouri never gets things wrong.”

He’d smiled and excused himself, slipping outside into the foray of party-goers who _didn’t_ appear to have the ability to look into his soul. It was strange… she reminded him of Father Metatron in a way, smart and intuitive, soft spoken and commanding. But she was kinder, in a way. He didn’t know how that made sense -- Father Metatron was never a cruel man by any means -- so he kept his thoughts to himself instead of sharing them with his brother.

Hours had passed and nearly every scrap of food had been eaten. Lucifer had tried to help Ellen put away what leftovers there were and to clean up while Castiel went with Bobby on a ‘secret mission’, but she shooed him away.

“You boys have been helping me all day long! Go and relax, grab a cookie and wait for the show!”

He wasn’t sure what kind of show he was supposed to be waiting for, but he wasn’t one to disobey a direct order. It felt nice, anyway, to be sitting in the grass, close enough to be able to see what was going on, but distanced enough that people were leaving him to himself.

Lucifer looked up as he saw Jo and Ash heading back towards him, carrying a handful of grey sticks. He squinted, suddenly realizing the sun was starting to set.

“Here,” Jo said as she dropped down beside him, kicking her legs out in front of her and handing over one of the sticks.

Lucifer turned it in his hand. It was metal, with a thin, sharp end. The top of it was coated in something, but Jo batted his hand away as he went to pick at it with his thumb nail.

“Don’t take it off, you’ll ruin it!”

He didn’t know what _it_ was, but he shrugged and waited. On the other side of Jo, her friend Ash tossed his hair over his shoulder and leaned forward. “Lemme see,” he said and Lucifer held the stick out, jumping as Ash flicked a lighter and touched the flame to the end of Lucifer’s metal stick.

He had a moment to wonder if it would end up heating the entire thing and burning his hand, when suddenly the end exploded. White sparks shot out, hissing as the stick turned red-hot, and Lucifer shouted, dropping it to the ground and just barely missing Jo’s bare leg.

“Sorry, sorry!” he exclaimed, scooting back and hating the way both Jo and Ash started laughing.

“Oh shit,” Jo said between breaths, picking up the stick and holding it up, the sparks shooting around it in a circle. “I should’ve explained… I’m sorry! It’s a sparkler, Luc!”

He stared at her, eyes flicking down to the ‘sparkler’ before back up. If that was supposed to mean something…

“Its pregaming, dude,” Ash cut in, leaning forward again and lighting one of the other sticks -- this one shooting out red sparks -- and waving it through the air in loops. “Gets us ready and excited for the big show!”

Again, Lucifer stared. Throughout the entire cookout, everyone kept talking about Bobby’s show or ‘the big show’, or ‘wait until it gets dark’. He had expected people to start heading home, not for the party to still be going…

Taking pity on him, Jo bumped his shoulder and held out an unlit sparkler. “So, did you and Cas ever celebrate the fourth of July?” Lucifer shook his head, watching as she snagged the lighter from Ash and started to burn the end of his sparkler. “Okay, well, the Fourth of July is Independence Day!”

“I know,” Lucifer nodded his head, only jumping slightly when the end of the sparkler exploded, “it’s when the Declaration of Independence was signed.”

“Yeah,” Jo nodded, leaning back on her hands and watching him watch the blue sparks, “and so we celebrate it. Usually, that’s done with a big old cookout and with fireworks. Sparklers, snap and pops, firecrackers… all the fun stuff comes before the big show of fireworks. This year, Mom would only let us do sparklers though because _someone_ thought it would be funny to sit the snaps under her chair last year.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ash snorted, making a circle with the red-hot end of his sparkler. “I just wanted to make sure she was awake for Bobby’s finale, you know? I was doin’ her a favor.”

Jo rolled her eyes fondly before turning back to look at Lucifer. “In a little bit, Bobby will start setting off the big fireworks. If the sparkler made you jump, well, these ones will, too. They’re loud but they’re awesome! He doesn’t think we know it, but he basically spends all winter planning out the perfect show and making them in the basement.” Jo grinned and took the burnt out sparkler from Lucifer’s hands, shoving the hot end into the dirt between them. “For real, you’re gonna be hooked.”

“Some of these people,” Ash added, waving his new sparkler before him, “joined the party cause they could see Bobby’s display from town.”

“Oh, that’s true!” Jo agreed, laughing. “Bobby was damn proud of himself that year.”

Lucifer nodded, looking out over the party once more. He felt a weird sense of anticipation in his stomach, wondering just how ‘loud’ loud was going to be, but also excitement. He looked up as another set of footsteps approached, seeing Dean’s friend Charlie with Sam and his friend Ruby in tow.

“Where’s Dean?” Jo asked, handing over a stack of sparklers.

“Wanted to be left alone,” Charlie answered as she sat on the other side of Lucifer. “Cas came back and said Bobby was starting in five. I told him to get a drink and come join us over here.”

“Cool.” Jo nodded and Lucifer looked between them all before scanning the party again for sign of his brother. Castiel had a fresh soda in his hand but was hesitating at the cooler, his eyes looking back towards the other side of the house. Lucifer moved to stand to grab him, but Jo stopped him. “He’ll come when he’s ready,” she said with a smile, “looks like he’s going to try to get Dean to join us.”

Lucifer nodded and settled back in. After a moment, he stretched out his legs, mirroring Jo’s position, and picked up a fresh sparkler.

Jo smiled as she lit it.

Across the yard, Castiel turned back away from his brother and the group of teenagers sitting on the small hill, decision made to see if Dean was doing okay. He took a deep breath as his feet led through the yard and around the side of the house, then he paused, scanning the area looking for Dean. His breath caught when he saw the Alpha leaning against an old black rusted car, running the palms of his hands across the hood with a look of reverence on his face.

Taking another deep breath, he started towards Dean to let him know the ‘big show’ was starting.

Castiel faltered in his steps when Dean’s head snapped up upon his approach, but he didn’t stop until he stood in front of the Alpha.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas muttered as the toe of his shoe kicked at the small pile of gravel. “Bobby is getting ready to start.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, turning back towards the Impala. “Figured as much. It’s dark enough.”

“I helped him bring up a bunch of boxes from the basement,” Castiel furrowed his brows, “but I’m still unsure what this big show is exactly.”

Dean glanced over at Cas again, watching him for a moment. “Come here,” he said finally, motioning Castiel over to the front of the car. Dean stepped on the front bumper, pushing up and twisting to sit on the front hood of the car. He patted the metal beside him, waiting for Cas to come up, too.

“Alright,” he said with a sigh when Cas was settled, albeit stiffly, beside him. Dean had a moment to wonder if the Omega was still pissed off at him, but figured he wouldn’t have come over here in the first place or smelt so calm if he was. Dean scratched at the back of his neck, realizing that he’d picked up on Cas’ scent the moment he’d come over, and filed that away for things to pick apart later.

“Did Bobby tell you what was in those boxes he was having you carry up?” When Castiel shook his head, Dean continued, “Well those were fireworks. He spends a good part of the winter making them up to celebrate tonight. Did you guys learn about the Fourth of July?”

“Yes,” Castiel hummed and nodded, “we learned about the Declaration of Independence, but what does that have to do with fireworks?” He looked to Dean, his eyes filled with so many unasked questions.

Dean nodded and leaned back against the windshield, biting back a smile when Cas did the same. “So, I take it that it was just kind of like, a history lesson for you then? Uh, outside of your… uh, home, we celebrate the fourth with huge bashes, like this. Good food, good people, and awesome fireworks. Bobby sets off the best fireworks in the county, just ask anyone!”

“Is it, uh,” Castiel licked his lips and looked around nervously, “are fireworks dangerous? I have read about them, saw them in a film once... they’re so big, loud. They seem unsafe.”

“No, they’re safe.” Dean shook his head, then paused. “Well, they’re pretty safe. They’re explosives, so of course they can be dangerous. That’s why Bobby does them and we all watch it over here -- not only do we get a better view, but it’s safer for us. Bobby knows what he’s doing, and I’m sure he had you bring up a bucket of sand?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded as he remembered packing the heavy tubs up the stairs, “he had me bring up two large buckets.”

Dean gave a small laugh. “Yeah, I was kind of glad to get out of that job this year.” He smiled and glanced over at Castiel. “Bobby will spread out some sand beneath the fireworks, and he also will fill in the empty cartridges with it so they can’t keep burning and won’t light the grass on fire or anything.”

“Oh, okay... that's good,” Castiel whispered as he folded his hands in his lap. “I will admit I was a little nervous about leaving Bobby to set up, especially since I didn’t really know what he was doing… I tried to ask him, but, well…”

“Did he tell you to stop being an idjit?”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, his eyes widening. “He told me to go find a good spot to enjoy the show, and to uh,” Castiel shifted and glanced at Dean, “to find you and make sure you knew he was starting soon.”

Dean shrugged and laid his head back, resting it against the glass. “Well,” he said after a moment, “this is probably the best spot, honestly. Jo hates it over here because the bugs are a little bit worse than the back yard since there’s a crick over there. But, I dunno. I like it here.”

“The view does seem nice from here.” Castiel let out a sigh and looked up at the sky, the stars beginning to come out now that the sun had fully set. “I’m really sorry your dad couldn’t be here,” he whispered.

Dean opened his mouth, ready to snap at him like he had Charlie, but found the words stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard, glancing over to see Cas looking up into the night sky, his face relaxed and peaceful. Dean cleared his throat, turning his head back to look up.

“Thanks, Cas,” he replied after a moment.

Castiel was about to respond when a loud boom stopped him in his tracks. He flinched and looked over at Dean with fear in his eyes as three more deafening blasts followed. An uneasy whine poured past Castiel lips and Dean wrinkled his nose as the scent of scared Omega permeated his nostrils.  
  


  
  


“Cas?” Dean asked, turning his head and meeting wide, freaked out eyes. “Dude, it’s okay,” Dean tried, another blast making Castiel jump, nearly sliding off the side of the Impala. Dean grabbed his arm, giving him a tug and pulling him closer to the center.

“Come here,” he said, lifting his arm and pulling Cas against his side without thinking. He froze when he realized what he’d done, but Castiel jumped once more, nearly burying his face into the side of Dean’s neck, their bodies pressed together from hip to ankle.

Dean cleared his throat, slowly letting his arm down and rubbing what he hoped was soothing circles around Cas’ back. “Guess I forgot to mention they were _extremely_ loud…” Dean said softly, hand stilling as one of Bobby’s crossette’s shot across the sky. “It’s okay though, promise. It’s just like thunder.”

Castiel relaxed against Dean’s side as he let the Alpha’s words soothe him. He took a few long, deep breaths, thinking of the relaxing technique Doctor Shurley had taught him, and found the anxiety slowly bleeding from his body. Castiel rolled his head to the side and peeked up, watching as a glittering golden hue sparkled and lit up the night’s sky.

Dean looked down, watching Castiel watch each of the fireworks Bobby set up. With each one, the Omega stopped jumping as much, stopped looking so terrified. Dean waited until Castiel smiled at one of Bobby’s roman candles and whispered, “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Very,” Castiel whispered back as he shifted in the Alpha’s arms. “The colors and patterns are stunning.”

Dean swallowed hard, forcing himself to look up at the fireworks in the sky instead of staring at Castiel through the rest of Bobby’s show. Castiel shifted again, and Dean was about to open his mouth to suggest they could move to the grass instead of the hood, when Cas laid his head against Dean’s shoulder, his body turned slightly into Dean’s.

He sighed, content, and Dean didn’t have it in him to suggest anything else. There was nothing in this world that could make him want to move -- for once that day, he completely forgot about his dad blowing them off, his half-assed excuses and slurred speech as he told them he was ‘working’. He forgot about Ellen’s angry stare when he’d returned from the yard to shower, and the look in her eyes when he finally went to apologize. He forgot about Charlie’s questions and Sam’s sad looks and sighs… and he just was, even if only for a few moments.

He tightened his arm around Castiel’s shoulder, imagining what seeing fireworks for the first time would be like.

It was the best fourth of July he’d had in a while.


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at work tonight and have some stuff going on, so I wanted to get it posted! I’ll update with the art as soon as I can! ♥ Dani

****

_I can and shall obey_ _  
__But if it wasn't for your misfortune, I'd be a heavenly person today_ _  
__And I thought I was mistaken, and I thought I heard you speak_ _  
__Tell me, how do I feel_ _  
__Tell me now, how should I feel_ **_  
_Blue Monday - Orgy**

Ellen smiled as she looked over the kitchen table, all of the kids already sitting down and eating. It was impressive that they’d all been up at the agreed time of 8 o’clock, but the fact they were all dressed and sitting down to eat was a downright miracle. She winked at Jo over Dean’s head and picked up a large thermos of coffee. 

She told the kids to make sure they rinsed _a_ _ll_ of their dishes when they were done, and then made her way down to the salvage yard to see her mate. She waited for Bobby to come out from beneath an old Ford to hand him the fresh coffee. 

“You’re gonna need this more than me,” Bobby said with a smirk as he unscrewed the cap and took a deep swig. 

Ellen rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways. “They’re good kids… it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Bobby snorted and shook his head. “Ellen, do you remember the fiasco that last year was?”

“Jo is fourteen now, I’m sure she won’t have a meltdown over glitter Skechers…” Ellen glared at his laugh and turned to sit on the stool at the counter. “It’s not that funny.”

“It’s pretty funny,” Bobby argued, “she wore those sneakers for all of two days before she wanted Converse.”

Ellen sighed, remembering the second fight they’d had over those goddamn shoes. It had crossed her mind, a few days earlier when she’d decided on taking all of the kids into the city at once for school shopping, but Jo had promised to be on her best behavior. She’d even had her daughter looking up online flyers and had already agreed on the things she was going to be getting. 

“It’s going to be different this time,” Ellen said, trying to reassure herself just as much as her mate. Bobby screwed the lid onto his thermos, sliding the container onto the counter before leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

“Call me if you need me, okay? I can take a long lunch and come get some of ‘em, or come and help.”

“I love you, Alpha,” Ellen whispered, sliding to her feet and finding her mate’s lips. “Don’t spend the day worrying about us; we’ll be just fine.”

Castiel furrowed his brows as he sifted through a rack full of shirts. He’d never been to a mall before and when they had pulled up in front of the large structure, his heart sped up. His anxiety only worsened when they walked through the double doors. He had never imagined that so many stores could be crammed into one building! 

The sheer sight of all the different places to shop made him panic and it only eased when Ellen had ushered them to one large store called Target where she assured them all they would be able to find everything they need in there. Knowing he wouldn’t have to go to multiple places filled with so many strangers made him relax slightly.

Castiel plucked a deep blue long sleeved button down off the rack, fingering the material for a moment, before adding it to his basket. He stepped back, looking down at the six pairs of jeans, seven short sleeved and eight other long sleeved shirts he had already chosen. Ellen had given them each a ‘budget’ to stick to, but as he looked down at his selection, he didn’t know how close to that he actually was.

His eyes scanned the store. Ellen looked as if she was in a heated discussion with her daughter over by the shoes and to the left, Lucifer was methodically trying to choose between a dark or light blue pair of jeans with Sam weighing in his opinion. But where was Dean? Castiel pushed up on his tiptoes and looked around the clothing section once more, jumping and almost dropping his basket when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Dean said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Castiel whispered as he clutched the basket closer to his chest.

Dean smiled and looked down into Cas’ basket, reaching in and pulling out the blue long sleeved shirt. “Got a good selection here,” he said as the fabric slipped through his fingers. “Don’t forget to grab some socks and underwear, too, or Ellen will have a fit.”

“Alright.” Castiel nodded as he peered down in his basket. “I was actually just trying to figure out how close to the budget I am.” He licked his lips and looked into Dean’s eyes. “Would you mind helping me? I, uh,” Castiel cleared his throat, “I’ve never had to do anything like this before, never had to worry about money for clothing. We had people at the commune who made our clothes.”

Dean chuckled and jerked his head over his shoulder. “Come over here,” he said as he turned and walked over to the men’s shoe section. He found a red metal bench and sat down, patting the spot beside him for Castiel to sit. 

Castiel sat down beside the Alpha and watched him take each article of clothing out and check the price tag. Dean pulled out his phone and entered in the totals. Once he typed in the numbers on the final pair of jeans, Castiel looked up at him. “Well?” he asked. “Am I within the budget?”

“Dude,” Dean said placed everything back in Castiel’s basket, “did you stay strictly at the clearance rack? You’ve spent a little over $50 so far, you have almost $100 left.”

Castiel scrunched up his nose. “I’m not really sure what a clearance rack is, but I got my clothes over there.” He pointed over to the corner of the men’s clothing aisle. “So if those are the clearance racks, then yes, I suppose I did.”

Dean shrugged and squeezed Castiel’s shoulder as he stood again. “Well, you get more clothes that way. It’s actually pretty smart. Maybe we should pick out a pair of shoes for you.” He paused and looked at the nearest row of sneakers and boots. “I should get a new pair too, come to think of it.”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded as he pushed off the bench, his eyes falling to the floor as he murmured, “Would you like to help me pick out some more clothes after we get shoes?”

“Course,” Dean agreed, tucking both of their baskets beneath the bench and leading Cas over to the row of sneakers. “Do you know what shoe size you are?” Dean asked, and seeing Castiel’s confused look, made his way up and down a few aisles to find the measurement tool. 

He helped Cas get the measurement, then started pulling orange boxes off the shelf, handing them behind him for Cas to try on. 

After trying on six different kinds, Castiel held up a pair of black Converse Chuck Taylors. “I like these.” He looked up at Dean. “What do you think?”

Dean shrugged and answered, “It doesn’t matter what _I_ think. It matters if you like them.” At Castiel’s hesitation, Dean took the shoes gently from his hands and placed them back into the box. “For what it's worth,” Dean added, smirking at Cas, “I think they look good.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered before he peaked over in Dean’s basket as he asked, “What kind of shoes did you pick out?” 

“Just some Nikes,” Dean said as he held them up. “I need new gym shoes.”

Castiel nodded as he looked at the shoes in Dean’s hands, then to the bright smile on his face. He found himself smiling, too, and stared down at his feet, wiggling his toes in his socks. He thought of his appointment the week before with Dr Shurley, suddenly realizing the older Alpha was right; he was amazed how far he -- and Lucifer, too -- had come since they came to the Singers. And it wasn’t only how comfortable they were becoming in their new home.

It had only been a month since the Fourth of July party, but Castiel and Dean’s relationship had changed. The Omega no longer went out of his way to ignore him; the fight they’d had before was forgotten, and a friendship had developed. Now, Dean took Castiel out to the old willow tree almost every evening for a few hours, if the weather permitted. The Alpha would watch as Castiel weaved flower creations; sometimes they would sit in a comfortable silence as Castiel worked, other times Dean would play music from his iPod. Most of their conversations lately had revolved around school with Dean explaining how high school worked, about his friends, and what kind of classes Castiel would be taking. Castiel took every new bit of information and relayed it to his brother before they went to sleep at night. 

Those few hours in the evening that belonged to just him and Dean was something that Castiel found himself looking forward to as their friendship continued to bud. It had confused him at first, but he spoke with Doctor Shurley who had assured him, “Supportive, fulfilling relationships come in many forms, and help us to be our happiest, most productive selves. Friendships are an investment but will help you heal”. Castiel decided to take Dean’s friendship for what it was: a gift. 

“Cas?” Dean asked softly, drawing Castiel’s attention back to the present. “You got lost there for a minute. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel whispered as he slipped on his shoes. “I was just thinking.”

Dean nodded, watching the Omega for a moment more before standing up. “Cool,” he said as he grabbed his own basket and waited for Castiel to join him. “Alright, I figure we should swing by for socks and underwear, then we’ll check out some more shirts. You’re going to want to get a few gym shorts and a few Ts for gym glass.”

“Alright,” Castiel gave the Alpha a small tentative smile as he pushed up off the bench and picked up his basket, “you lead the way.”

They made their way through the racks of clothes, Dean stopping to remind Sam and Lucifer to pick up socks and underwear for fear of Ellen’s wrath. When they came to the Hanes section, Dean took one look at Castiel’s wide, confused glance at all of the packages before he laughed and started pulling things off of the shelf. 

“I think this will do okay,” he said after tossing a second package of socks into Castiel’s basket and adding one to his own. He looked between them and gave a small laugh. “At this rate, we might need a cart…”

“I believe you may be right,” Castiel glanced down at his overly full basket. “I don’t think I can fit anything else in here, and,” he shifted the basket in his hands, “it’s getting rather heavy.”

Dean shook his head with a smile and looked up as Lucifer and Sam joined them. Lucifer’s own basket looked about as overflowing as his brother’s and Dean raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sam. 

“Clearance section?” he asked, and Sam nodded, smiling in understanding as he saw Castiel’s items. Dean shook his head and placed his basket at his brother’s feet. “They keep this up, Ellen will have them do all of our shopping for us. I’m going to grab a cart, I’ll be right back.”

Castiel glanced over at Lucifer. “Did you get socks and underwear already?”

“No,” Lucifer shook his head, “not yet.”

“You better do that now so you don’t forget.” Castiel shifted closer to his brother as he murmured, “Dean said Ellen would have a fit if we forgot the socks and underwear.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he looked between Castiel and Sam. 

Sam laughed and dropped his basket beside Dean’s, turning to pull some socks off of the shelf. “Oh yeah, well Dean forgot last year and Ellen about had his head! She’d even reminded us, too, cause all of the socks and boxers we had were starting to get holes in them.”

“Did he...” Lucifer shifted from foot to foot nervously, “did he get punished?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam laughed as he tossed a package into Lucifer’s overflowing basket. “Ellen made him write the grocery and shopping lists for almost a month, saying that obviously he needed to write things down or else he’d forget it!” Sam chuckled and turned, looking up to see Dean heading their way with Ellen and Jo and a cart. “Honestly, I think Dean loved it though. He still helps Ellen with the shopping lists today, it’s their weird bonding moment.”

Lucifer’s shoulders sagged as he let out a breath. “That doesn’t sound too bad for a punishment, not like…” he trailed off and shook his head, unable to believe he had almost spoke ill of the methods Father Metatron had used on them. He glanced at Castiel, seeing the understanding in his brother’s eyes before he looked away, his back tingling with phantom pains. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked between them, lowering his voice slightly. “Guys, Ellen and Bobby’s punishments aren’t bad, not really. They suck, but that’s only because you’re in trouble. But you learn something. Bobby usually makes you do manual labor -- like, sweep his garage while he talks with you. Ellen makes you do little tasks or something that makes you think. But they don’t…”

Sam trailed off, giving Dean a small smile as his brother shoved the cart over to them, Ellen and Jo continuing around the back of the rack to the girls’ side. “Bobby and Ellen don’t hurt us, ever. We’ve never been hit, Ellen only yells a little. Nothing bad is going to happen to you here.”

Dean looked confused as he listened to his brother’s words and looked to Castiel and Lucifer. “Wait, why do you guys think you’re in trouble? Am I missing something?”

Castiel scuffed the toe of his shoe across the linoleum before he met the Alpha’s eyes. “I was just making sure Lucifer got socks and underwear too, because you said Ellen would have a fit, and I didn’t want my brother to get punished.”

Dean glanced over at Sam, then bent down to pick up his basket, dumping it into the cart. He sighed and took Sam’s empty basket, nodding for Castiel and Lucifer to empty theirs -- albeit they did so more neatly -- before taking their empty ones. “I didn’t mean for you to think that Ellen would be _mad_ mad. It’s a figure of speech, you know?” 

“No,” Castiel whispered and shook his head. “Things were more... straightforward at the compound.” Castiel stopped and looked up, Dean watching him carefully. He recognized the look as Dean expecting him to go on and he took a deep breath. “If… if one of the elders were mad, they were _mad_ mad. It most definitely wasn’t a figure of speech. ”

Dean opened his mouth to answer when Ellen came back around, adding Jo’s things to the shopping cart. 

“Well, you boys sure know how to shop,” she said as she riffled through the clothes and shoes. “Do we need anything else?”

“Just gym clothes for me an’ Cas,” Dean answered. 

“And sneakers for Luc! I have a new pair at home that still fits, I tried them on this morning,” Sam added. 

Ellen nodded and took control of the cart, pushing it towards the shoe section. “Alright, you boys,” she nodded at Dean and Castiel, “go grab what you need and meet us at the shoes. Then we’ll check out and go grab some lunch.”

“Finally!” Jo groaned, draping herself over her mother’s arm. “I’m seriously _dying_ here.”

Ellen rolled her eyes and started walking with the cart, Lucifer, Sam, and Jo following her. Dean chuckled and tugged on Castiel’s sleeve. “Alright, let's do it. I’m kind of starving, too.” 

Castiel placed his stack of folded jeans in the bottom drawer before shutting it and crossing the room to sit on his bed. With all his new school clothes put away, he sighed and relaxed against the headboard. He glanced over at his brother who was at his desk, hunched over writing in his journal. Castiel watched him write for a while before finally speaking up. 

“Are you nervous, Lucifer?”

“About what?” Lucifer mumbled as he continued to write.

“School.” Castiel sighed as he chewed on his bottom lip. “Are you nervous about school starting in a week, about being around so many new people... What if they don’t like us?” He let out another deep breath. “What if they think we are freaks?”

“Castiel,” Lucifer shut his journal and placed the pen on top before turning to face him, “remember what Doctor Shurley said when you expressed these fears last week in your session?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded, “but-”

“No buts,” Lucifer said cutting his brother off. “What did he tell you, Castiel?”

“He said,” Castiel muttered as he shifted to get more comfortable, “that change is hard, but it can bring about good things. He used meeting the Singers as an example of change that brought about good things and good people.” 

“Exactly.” Lucifer pushed up from the desk and joined his brother on his bed. He rested back against the headboard and turned his head to his brother. “I will admit I am nervous, too, Castiel. But remember, no matter what happens we have each other.” Lucifer patted him on the knee before adding, “We also have the Singers and the Winchesters, and do not forget God is watching over us. I believe that is enough, don’t you?”

“I...” Castiel nodded as he reached for a pillow and clutched it to his chest. “Yes, you’re right brother, no matter what happens that will be enough.”

They sat together in silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts about what the next few weeks would bring, when Castiel broke the silence again. “You and Sam have been hanging out a lot in the mornings,” he commented.

Lucifer hummed in acknowledgement as he folded his hands in his lap. “We go down to the creek. We’ve been observing the tadpoles since June, watching them develop into frogs.” A small smile spread across Lucifer’s face. “Soon they will be hopping about.”

Castiel returned his brother’s smile, encouraging him to continue. 

“Sam is very smart for his age, I don’t remember being quite that smart when I was twelve… but he reads a lot. Did you know, last summer he read over a hundred books at the town’s library?” 

Lucifer paused, shaking his head. “He told me that last summer was a difficult adjustment for him and Dean; it was their first summer without their father here. So Dean took him on walks and they ended up at the library where Dean could watch videos and Sam could read. I have started to look at his collection of books, but most of them are science related and non-fiction. I haven’t dared try to peruse them as of yet…”

“I noticed you’re on the fourth book in that series Jo has you reading. The one with,” Castiel scrunched up his nose trying to remember what Dean had said about them, “wizards and magic, right?”

“Yes.” Lucifer huffed a small laugh. “Although I refused to try Sam’s science books, Jo convinced me to try Harry Potter. I’m enjoying them very much. I even like when after I finish one, Jo drags me off to the porch swing where we discuss our favorite parts of the book. She can talk for hours about the plot, asking me questions about what I think is going to happen to the characters in the next book, if I think specific characters are inherently good or evil. She even listens with rapt attention when I compare the character’s stories to lessons we’ve learned from His teachings. She finds it fascinating, actually... ”

“That sounds nice. I am glad you’ve found such a good friend in Jo.” Castiel plucked at the corner of his pillowcase as he studied the now serious expression on his brother’s face. 

“Castiel, I’ve noticed you have been spending a lot of time alone with the Winchester Alpha in the evenings.” Lucifer shifted on the bed to face his brother. “Where is it you and Dean go?”

“Oh, well we-” Castiel stumbled in his explanation before continuing, “We go on walks. Sometimes through the junkyard, others the length of the property.” The Omega chewed on the inside of his jaw as he thought about what he had just told his brother. It hadn’t been a lie, just not the whole truth. 

When Lucifer had asked the question Castiel found himself reluctant to divulge the place where they truly went, the willow tree that they have spent so many evenings setting under. The place the Omega had come to think of as _their_ spot and he found himself not wanting to share that with anyone but Dean.

Castiel diverted his eyes from his brother, guilt twisting in his gut because he hadn't been completely honest. Throughout his entire life he had _always_ been completely honest. Castiel could hear the intake of the other Omega’s breath as Lucifer was getting ready to speak again, but a knock on their door silenced him.

“Co-come-” Castiel cleared his throat and spoke louder, “-come in.”

The door swung open and Jo peeked her head into the room, her blonde ponytail swaying from side to side.

“Hey boys,” she grinned as she took in the sight of them relaxing side by side on Castiel’s bed.

“Hello,” Lucifer replied as he sat up straighter on the bed. “Can we help you with something?”

“Oh no,” Jo shook her head, “I don’t need anything.” She leaned against the door jamb as she spoke. “I just came up here to tell you guys mom would like to talk to you both downstairs before she starts dinner. Now that I have successfully delivered her message,” Jo pushed off from the door, “I’m gonna go play video games with Sam and Dean. See ya,” she called out as she flounced down the hallway.

Castiel placed the pillow he’d been holding with the others, furrowing his brows as met Lucifer’s eyes. “What do you think she wants to talk to us about?”

“I don’t know...” Lucifer pushed off of the bed and looked down at his brother. “But let’s not keep her waiting.”

Jo raised an eyebrow as Dean looked up from the TV, immediately elbowing Sam and muttering for him to “shut up”. She glanced between the two, smirking when Sam’s eyes went wide and terrified, and then crossed the room to plop down on the couch in between them. 

“Well, I was going to ask you boys to play some Minecraft with me, but it looks like you’re having a conversation you want to keep private.” She waited a second, then leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder. “Go ahead, I can wait here forever.”

“Jo, come on!” Dean twisted away, swearing under his breath as the car he was racing went into the wall. “Look, you made me lose.” 

“Oh please, we all know Sam was going to kick your ass anyways.”

“Guys, come on. If Ellen hears you guys swearing, we’re all going to get in trouble,” Sam complained from the other side, maneuvering his car across the finish line and giving a triumphant laugh. “Though, she’s right, Dean. I was going to win anyways.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean rolled his eyes, tossing the controller onto the coffee table in front of them, “I hate racing anyways.” 

Jo snuggled back up to Dean’s side, twisting on the couch to lay her legs over Sam’s lap, effectively pinning them both in place. Sam glanced over at her quickly, then turned his attention back to the screen which was replaying their race. 

“Like I said,” she smirked as she shifted, shoulder and heel digging into each of the boys effectively, “I can wait here all night. Mom’s busy talking to Cas and Luc, and I’m not giving up until you tell me what you were talking about.” 

“And if we weren’t talking about anything?” Dean asked, moving his arm slightly and leaning against the arm rest. Jo tipped her head back and Dean looked down, meeting her wide, brown eyes. 

“Then, I would call you a big fat liar, Winchester.”

Dean rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Jo glared at him for another moment before tipping her head back down and looking straight at the side of Sam’s head. She clicked her tongue and waited. _Five… four… Three… Two…_

“Castiel is Dean’s true mate,” Sam burst out in a harsh whisper, eyes darting over to Jo and then to Dean before they widened and he turned to stare back at the floor. Jo barely had time to take in Sam’s words before she was plummeting to the floor, Dean having shoved up off the couch. 

“Really, Sam?” Dean yelled, stepping over Jo to stand in front of his brother. Sam’s seemed to curl up in the end of the couch and Jo watched in amusement from the floor. “Really, Sam?” Dean repeated, punching his arm -- though Jo knew from experience it was a love tap. “You act like I’m going to beat you or something. Jesus.”

“Well, I don’t know!” Sam muttered into the couch cushion, causing Dean to roll his eyes. 

“Cause I’ve kicked your ass before.” 

Sam peeked out from his arm, giving his brother a sheepish grin before glancing down at Jo. Dean sighed angrily but turned, thrusting a hand forward for Jo to grab. He didn’t apologize for dumping her on the floor, but Jo knew the sentiment behind him hauling her back to her feet. 

They took a few minutes to settle back onto the couch, Jo sitting back between them instead of laying over them, before Jo broke the calm again. 

“So… true mates, huh?”

“Can we just not talk about this?” Dean asked, leaning his head back against the couch and letting his eyes fall shut. From her other side, Sam leaned forward, watching his brother’s face for a moment before meeting Jo’s eyes. Sam shrugged and reached for his controller to start up a single race. 

Jo watched Sam’s first lap, lost in thought. When she turned to look at Dean, he was already resigned and staring back at her expectantly. She bit back the smirk and gave him a reassuring smile instead. 

“Well,” she started, giving a small shrug, “true mates isn’t necessarily a bad thing at all. Are you upset about it?”

“No,” Dean answered immediately, his cheeks flushing slightly. “I’m not upset about it at all. I mean, Cas is pretty cool. And Sam and I have already talked about how just because we’re true mates, doesn’t have to mean anything, you know? It just means--”

“He’s someone that is going to _get_ you more than anyone. He could just be your best friend, you know.” Jo watched something flicker across Dean’s face before he nodded, his eyes turning to the screen in front of them. “Or…” she said slowly, leaning forward and making Dean meet her eyes, “you want him to be more?”

“Jesus, Jo. I hardly think what either Cas or Luc need is a relationship right now, okay?” Dean rolled his eyes and purposefully looked anywhere except for her. 

Jo shrugged and sat back, giving him space. She waited a moment, knowing if she pushed too much, Dean would surely bolt -- this being his room or not. She reached up, taking her hair tie out of her hair and started braiding. Beside her, Dean started to relax again into the couch. 

“How… how did you know?” she asked as she pretended to focus on Sam’s final lap around the racetrack. “I mean, what tipped you off?”

Dean blew out a breath and shifted. Jo was about to tell him to nevermind and free him of the conversation when he answered. “I knew the moment he walked into the house…” Dean said softly, eyes flicking over to the closed door and voice lowering so Sam and Jo had to strain to hear him over the sounds of the game. “He walked in and he smelled like… like springtime. You know that bush in the back of the garage?”

“The honeysuckle?” Jo asked, glancing over, and Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, like that. And fresh oranges. And just… perfect.” He gave a small smile and glanced down at his hands, picking at his thumb. “Then when we touched when I passed him the potatoes… I knew my eyes were red. His eyes turned almost nearly gold, too. I mean, you can’t fake that, you know?”

Dean glanced up and Jo and Sam both nodded, looking back at him. Dean shrugged again and looked back down. “So, I mean, I knew since then, and we’ve been spending a lot of time together, just talking and stuff, and it’s just… its easy, to talk to him I mean.”

“Well, yeah,” Jo nodded her head and gave him another smile. “If he’s your true mate… then he’s going to end up understanding you more than, like, anyone else, right?”

“I guess,” Dean answered, giving a small laugh. “Not that he knows, though. I mean, I don’t even think Luc and Cas are taught about mating in their commune. When I was… looking into things… it says that their ‘Father’ decides all pairings to bring about the best children. It went into depth about trying to eliminate the number of Omega conceptions or whatever, but… do they even know what true mates are?”

Jo shrugged and glanced behind her at Sam who repeated the motion. Jo turned back and licked her lip before asking, “I mean, not to be… blatant... but, have you _asked_ him?”

Dean met her eyes, giving her a bitch face that rivaled Sam’s best. Then he reached forward, picking up the controller once more and turning it back on. 

“I’m in on the next race, Sammy,” Dean said, clearing his throat. Jo sighed, knowing the conversation was officially over for now. She slouched down, kicking her legs up to rest them on the coffee table, and was content to watch Sam kick Dean’s butt another four times before Mom called them all down for dinner. 

Tonight, however, Jo watched Dean and Cas carefully, noticing the subtle eye color changes, the way they leaned in towards one another, the way Dean’s cheeks flushed red whenever Cas accidentally brushed Dean’s hand when they passed around plates of food. Jo met Sam’s eyes over their plates and knew he was thinking the same thing she was. 

She really, really hoped neither one of them would get hurt. 

Lucifer slid beneath the covers, the cotton sheets cool despite the heated summer air. He held his breath for a moment, the sound of his brother already sleeping meeting his ears. He sighed softly, shifting over to his side and hoping the creaking of his mattress didn’t wake Castiel. 

Ellen’s talk with them earlier still weighed heavily on his mind, and although part of him wished Castiel was still awake so he could talk to him, the other part was grateful. He barely had the ability to contain his own feelings on the matter, never mind trying to comfort his brother or put those feelings into words… 

Next month, they both would be going into heat again. Their fourth heat, one of many, and one neither one of them ever expected to have. 

He was grateful Ellen had already set up an extra appointment each week for the next four weeks with Doctor Shurley… Lucifer already knew that he would be seeking solace from the quiet man; there was something about him that was reassuring, a strength beneath his rumpled suit jacket that Lucifer felt immediately comfortable around. It would be better than having another conversation with Ellen at the kitchen table about it, anyhow… 

Lucifer shut his eyes, running Ellen’s words over his mind once more. 

_“Bobby has your bedroom scent proofed, so it will offer you some privacy. All of the bedrooms are, actually, so if you would prefer to be separated…”_

Both Castiel and Lucifer had immediately shut down that option. Lucifer couldn’t imagine _why_ they would wish to be separated, but the idea of being in pain without his brother there with him seemed ludacris. 

_“We have filled a prescription for heat-ease, though we didn’t feel like we should get suppressants until we talked about it with you both first.”_

Lucifer’s stomach flipped as he remembered looking down at the yellow prescription bottle Ellen had on the table before them. He shook his head immediately, Castiel stiffening beside him. Father Metatron wouldn’t have _never_ approved pharmaceuticals. The only medicine they were allowed to use was that of prayer and things that God gave them naturally, not something chemically compounded from a lab half the country over. 

When Lucifer stumbled through his explanation, trying to be as polite as he could in their refusal, Ellen had reached over and patted both of their hands. 

_“Doctor Shurley wants to speak with you both about modern medicine at some point, but I figured it would be good to have this here, just in case. You do not have to take anything you don’t want to, neither Bobby or I will force you, and I would only want you to take it if it was your decision.” She smiled and squeezed their hands. “I want you both to know that you are in control of your bodies, no one else. No one can touch you without your permission, no one can make you do something you’re not comfortable with, and no one can ever make you eat or drink something you do not wish to.”_

Lucifer appreciated the sentiment… but what if his own body was forcing him to do something he did not want? It was reacting on its own, without his permission. He didn’t think there was anything worse someone else could do to him that his own body wasn’t doing already… 

_“Boys, I can only imagine how difficult this is for you both, but I want you to know that your bodies are doing what they were built to do. Your secondary gender is part of who you are, and well, Bobby and I both have come to love who you are. Both of you.” Ellen had smiled then and somehow, despite his stomach twisting, Lucifer had smiled back. “I have bought a book about Omegas and their bodies for you each to read at your own pace when you’re ready. I know that when Sam started puberty classes at school and we sent him this book, it was helpful for him to understand the changes he would be going through._

_“I also want you to know that I am here, okay? You can come to me, or to Bobby if you’re more comfortable with him, if you have any questions. We will do our best to answer and if we don’t know the answer, we will help you find it. Okay?” She stood, kissing them both on the top of the head._

The book she’d given them was tucked beneath his pillow, and he’d seen his brother do the same with his copy. Part of him was dying to pick it up, to read through its pages, and learn everything about his body that he’d never been told. But… Father Metatron had specifically banned knowledge on Omegas because Omegas were not _right_. They were abominations, punishments from God, and learning about the gender would do nothing to absolve those sins one was being punished from. 

Lucifer swallowed hard, his throat thick and eyes burning. For the first time, he allowed himself to wonder what it was he’d done that was bad enough to be punished this way. He’d always behaved in the best manner, appropriate to Father Metatron and the Elders at the Playground. He did his chores, his classes, his prayers… he listened and only spoke when spoken to. 

But… half of those things weren’t expected of him here. Ellen and Bobby encouraged him and Castiel to speak their minds, to join into conversations, to be loud during times of enjoyment… He looked at Sam, Dean, and Jo, all three who respected and loved Ellen and Bobby, and all three who Father Metatron would’ve punished severely for the way they acted. But, Lucifer didn’t feel like they were deserving of being punished, not like he had the first night he’d arrived. 

And if they didn’t deserve to be punished… 

Then maybe neither did he. 

Lucifer rolled over onto his stomach, slipping his hand beneath the pillow and touching the edge of the book. He fell asleep holding onto the corner. 


	7. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: There is a possibility we will be skipping posting in two weeks, or that it will be in one or three weeks instead. 
> 
> I (Dani) am moving across the country and going be neighbors with Cas!!! It's a huge move, she's finishing up school with the kiddos, so we're just both insanely busy over the next month. 
> 
> That being said, we promise more porn, more shenanigans, and IF we have to skip, it will only be this one time due to the circumstances. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments, your messages on fb and other SMs. We love you ♥

_What you got is so hot to the touch  
You're burnin' up and  
I'm on fire, I'm on fire, I'm on fire  
You're burnin' up and  
I'm on fire, I'm on fire, I'm on fire  
Ooh_

**I’m on Fire - Rascal Flatts**

Castiel sat down at his little corner table in the cafeteria, the same one he’d chosen on the first day of school a week ago. No one ever comes over to sit with him, and for that he's grateful. Rumours had spread like wildfire the first day of school, how he and Lucifer had been part of that ‘cult’ that had been taken down, how there were more ‘brainwashed’ kids here, too. Castiel didn’t have time to ask himself about who else from the Playground had been placed in Lawrence because students immediately surrounded them. They started asking so many questions, all at once, talking over one another and Castiel and his brother just froze. Neither one of them knew how to answer as the inquiries continued like rapid fire. Thankfully Dean, Jo, and Sam had been there. The Alpha barked at them to mind their own damn business and to leave Cas and Luc alone, his tone commanding, making even Castiel step back. No one had approached either of them since that day. Instead, they were labeled as freaks, social outcasts, and therefore were stayed as far away from as possible. Not that Castiel minded, he would take being ignored over facing the Spanish Inquisition anyday.

School itself had not been as bad as Castiel had first imagined. Dean was in half of his classes and the Alpha made sure to explain things to him and Lucifer. He also helped to make them feel like they weren’t completely alone. Although Castiel and Lucifer’s placement scores had put them with the other juniors in most of their classes, they were behind in Chemistry and American Government. He was grateful to have his brother with him, and the sophomores seemed too afraid to question them because they were older.

Lunchtime, however, was a completely different story. It was the first period of the day that Castiel had completely alone. Every day, Dean joked about blowing off his next class so that Castiel wouldn’t be alone, but Castiel brushed off his offer. It wouldn’t do for Dean to get in trouble, so he tried his best to assure both Dean and his brother that he was fine alone. Deep down, this was the one time of day that he truly dreaded. Unlike his art class where he could get lost in his canvas and paint, or French and literature classes where he had work to focus on, lunch time was where he actually felt alone.

Castiel blew out a deep breath as he picked at his spaghetti and counted down the minutes until the bell would ring signaling lunch was over. He was pulled from his musings when he heard someone drop a tray on the table across from him.

“Mind if I join you, brother?”

Castiel’s head snapped up. He met whiskey brown eyes and a mischievous smile, one that never quite fit in at God’s Playground. “Gabriel?” He reached up and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was actually seeing who was right there in front of him.

“You know it!” Gabriel grinned back, dropping into the chair and leaning forward, giving Castiel a once over. “Didn’t think you would end up pulling off the jeans look. You look good though! How’ve you been?”

“I just, I need a minute.” Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly before meeting Gabriel’s concerned gaze. “I never thought I would see you again.”

Gabriel nodded his head slowly, looking down for a moment at his tray. “Yeah… I know,” Gabriel whispered, glancing up to meet Castiel’s eyes. “I had prayed for you when they took you away, prayed that I would see you again. That perhaps we’d end up placed at the same compound in the future.” Gabriel cleared his throat and clapped his hands together as he leaned back. “Didn’t really expect this, but, I’m still glad to see you.”

“I’m so glad to see you, too.” Castiel licked his lips before he lowered his tone. “Have you presented yet, brother?”

Gabriel snorted, raising an eyebrow as he leaned forward over his tray. “Yeah, that was quite a shocker for my foster ‘rents. Well, you know how Father Metatron told us our birth month when we were children? They got mine wrong. Surprise, I’m a Aries.” Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “So, I’m older than I thought I was, I guess. I’m an April baby, not September.”

Castiel nodded slowly, looking between Gabriel’s eyes. “Oh, right,” Gabriel said then added, “I’m an Omega, too.”

“Oh,” Castiel whispered as he lowered his gaze to the table. “I’m so sorry, Gabriel. I’m sorry you are unclean like,” his breath hitched, “me.”

“I’m not,” Gabriel replied quickly. “I’m…” He paused, licking his lower lip and took a moment to think. “I’m happy, Castiel. I thought that I was happy when we were ‘home’, but… we weren’t happy there. We were going through the motions, living the only life we had. I didn’t know what my future was going to be, and I had never truly thought about it either. But now?”

Gabriel shook his head again and smiled. “I’m happy, Castiel.”

“How, how could you-” Castiel smushed a meatball with his fork as he gathered his thoughts. “How could you say such things, Gabriel? It's blasphemy! Father Metatron was a good loving man and gave us a great home with a hopeful future... How-how could you be so happy we were ripped away from that? How could you be happy to be an abomination?”

Gabriel pursed his lips for a moment. “Castiel, can I ask you something before I answer your questions?”

Castiel furrowed his brows as he thought over his brother’s request; the brother he’d spent so many evenings with in the field of wildflowers during reflection time, weaving each other various types of crowns and jewelry. “Yes,” Castiel mumbled as he remembered the broad smile on Gabriel’s face the first time he made the perfect dandelion crown and placed it on Castiel’s head.

Gabriel cleared his throat, then asked, “Can you honestly tell me that you were happier a year ago?”

“I wa-” Castiel’s words caught in his throat as the image of green eyes and a bright smile flashed through his mind.

Had he been happy? He’d been appeased, that was for sure. He loved all of his brothers and sisters at God’s Playground. He loved the structure, his classes, and duties. But it was all he had ever known until living with the Singers. A home filled with laughter and love, one he was quickly starting to feel a part of. Castiel sighed as he looked into Gabriel’s knowing eyes. “I was content.”

Gabriel nodded, understanding reflected back in his eyes. “I know,” he said softly, “I was too. So, your questions… How can I say the things I did? Because this, Castiel, this is my life now. And I’m happy. In the Playground… we were numbers. Yes, Father Metatron wanted us to feel like we were a part of his family, that we had a purpose, but… our purpose was never more than to fulfill his needs. It wasn’t God’s purpose, Castiel; it was his.”

Gabriel picked up his fork, pushing his food around in a circle before letting it drop with a small clatter. “The family I’m with now are amazing, Castiel. They believe in God, they pray, they go to church every Sunday morning… but it’s nothing like the Playground was.”

Castiel’s heart fluttered faster when his brother had said it wasn’t God’s purpose, but he pushed away the nerves and asked, “You’re happy? Really happy? And you don’t care you presented as an Omega?” He took a small bite from his fruit cup. “Tell me about them, your family I mean.”

“No, Castiel, I don’t. In fact… one of my foster parents is an Omega.” Gabriel leaned back and picked up a sugar cookie, taking half of it into his mouth and chewing quickly. “He’s an Omega and his mate is an Alpha. It was… it was a shock, when I first walked into their house, to be completely honest. But they’re awesome, really awesome.” Gabriel smiled again. “How’s your family?”

“Amazing.” Castiel smiled as he thought about the Singers and the Winchester brothers. “Bobby and Ellen took in not only me but Lucifer as well. They have a daughter named Jo and also look after Dean and Sam Winchester when their father is away for long periods of time on business.”

“Well son of a gumdrop! You went and got yourself an entire family! That’s pretty cool though,” Gabriel said, shoving the rest of his cookie into his mouth. “It must be pretty busy at your place then. Sometimes it’s so quiet at mine, I have to make all the noise.”

“That sounds like you.” Castiel laughed softly. “You were the reason we all got in trouble back at the compound, more than once.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh yeah, I know -”

The bell rang overhead, cutting off Gabriel mid-sentence. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the edge of his tray. “Duty calls, I suppose.” He chuckled and winked at Castiel. “Though, this bell is a hell of a lot better than the chiming one we had at the Playground. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch, okay?”

“I would really like that, Gabriel,” Castiel replied with a small smile as he stood and grabbed his tray to dispose of it. As he set the tray down on the counter to be cleaned, he looked up to see Gabriel walking away in the opposite direction, heading towards his next class. He had felt blessed to have Lucifer in his life, to be placed in the same home as his brother. He had never once imagined, never even hoped, to see another brother or sister from the Playground again.

Although he’d heard in the whispers of the hallway that there were a few other kids placed in the school system, to have one of those kids be Gabriel? His brother, his _friend?_

Castiel found himself smiling, happiness flooding through him at the thought that he would get to spend his lunch periods with someone who had been his best friend at the Playground. He thought back to Gabriel’s question and was able to admit it, even if it was only in his mind, that he was happier now.

“Thank you for your help in Chemistry, Dean.” Castiel leaned back against the bark of the willow tree and stretched out his legs. “I think I’m finally starting to understand it better.”

“Course,” Dean replied with a smile, looking up from his spot in the dirt to give Castiel a smile.

“You know,” Castiel tugged at his shirt collar, it seemed unreasonably hot for a September evening in the shade, “school is not nearly as bad as I originally thought it would be.” He shifted against the tree trying to get comfortable, hissing when his shirt rode up and the bark came in contact with his back.

Dean glanced over at him again, raising an eyebrow. “I told you, didn’t I? School isn’t as much of a nightmare as everyone makes it out to be. I mean, don’t get me wrong, high school sucks but… it’s like, cool sometimes, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right. Just... don’t let it go to your head.” Castiel gave him a small smile as he moved again, unable to get comfortable on the ground in this heat. He pulled his legs up and leaned forward propping his arms on his knees, hoping it would help with the twinge he had been feeling in his lower back for the most part of the day. He grimaced when the movement only seemed to make it worse, his lower stomach now starting to ache as well.

“You okay?” Dean asked, watching a flicker of discomfort pass over his friend’s face. “You wanna switch spots? You can sit on the root if you want.”

“I don’t-” Castiel shook his head as he continued, “I don’t think it will help.” Castiel pressed his fingers to his lower back and tried to massage some of the pain away as he forced a smile at Dean. “I think gym class did a number on me. Running all those laps then playing volleyball must have been a bit too much.”

Dean laughed and leaned his head back against the tree. “You guys didn’t have to do any physical activity or something back at your… uh, home before?”

“Actually,” Castiel furrowed his brows, “the chores back home were a lot more physical than some laps and a game of volleyball. So I don’t know wha-” Castiel groaned and doubled over in pain as a harsh cramp spread across his lower abdomen and his whole body broke out in a thin sheen of sweat as heat flowed through him. “Oh no,” Castiel shook his head as he mumbled, “no, no, no,” over and over.

“Cas?” Dean turned, looking at Castiel in alarm. “Cas! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He shifted onto his knees, reaching for Castiel as he moved forward.

A low whine poured past Castiel’s lips as he clutched his stomach and the fever spread through his veins. “Hurts,” he whimpered as he leaned forward fighting back an intense wave of arousal as the earthy scent of pine, blackberries, and pure _Alpha_ invaded his nostrils. Slick gushed from his hole, soaking the seat of his pants.

“What hurts? What do yo-” Dean gripped Castiel’s forearms, holding him steady as he fell forward. His eyes widened as the scent of Castiel hit him. “Shit,” he whispered, sitting back on his heels. “Cas, we have to get you back to the house.”

“Can’t.” Castiel’s entire body shook as he subconsciously drifted closer to Dean. “Hurts too much to move.” His head dropped onto the Alpha’s shoulder and he instinctively started drawing in lungfuls of Dean’s heady aroma, finding comfort in the Alpha’s scent. “Why? Why is this happening to me?” Castiel whimpered as his skin began to feel as if it was being pricked by thousands of tiny little needles and his blood felt hot enough that it would begin to boil at any given moment.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, closing his eyes tightly as he held his breath. “Come on,” Dean said as he slid an arm underneath Castiel’s armpit, reaching beneath him with the other. He lifted Castiel, grunting once as he almost toppled them both, before he gained his balance. “Just hold on, Cas. I’m gonna get you inside.”

“O-okay,” Castiel looked up and met his eyes, gasping when he noticed they were full blown Alpha red. The sight should have frightened Castiel, but strangely he found comfort in it, found himself wanting to bear his throat. If heat had not been ravishing his body, that thought alone would have confused and scared the hell out of him, but at this moment he found it natural. Instead of freaking out, he found himself whispering, “I trust you Dean.”

“I’ve got you, Cas,” Dean replied, tightening his grip around Castiel’s body as he moved as quickly as he could over the uneven ground and through the path in the woods. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise. We’re almost back home.” Dean swallowed hard, ducking them beneath a branch and holding back a sigh of relief when the house came into view.

Castiel clung to Dean’s shoulders, breathing in his scent, letting it surround him, dulling the worst of the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and trusted in Dean, trusted he would get him home safely. The Omega cried softly as Dean jostled him as he sped up, sprinting the final stretch and bounding up the steps to their home.

“This is worse,” Castiel wheezed out as he felt his heart beating so fast his chest ached, “so much worse than my last heats.” He pressed his face against Dean’s throat and mumbled against it, “I’m scared, so scared.”

“Don’t be scared, Cas,” Dean whispered back, tightening his grip and jogging up the back steps. “We’re home, okay? We’ve got you -- I’ve got you.” He kicked the bottom of the door and yelled, “Ellen!”

Castiel whimpered and shuddered as his fists tightened in Dean’s shirt. He hurt everywhere, the pain only getting worse as the minutes ticked by. The Omega whined when he felt strong arms tighten around him and warm breath against his cheek as Dean whispered words of comfort, promises of how everything would be okay.

“Boy, what have I told you about yelling li-” Ellen's words died on her lips as she whipped open the back door and took in the sight of the two young men; Dean was sweaty and winded as he held Castiel against his chest, and the poor Omega looked dazed and utterly miserable.

“Dean,” she moved towards them tossing the dish towel she held in her hands over her shoulder. “What happened?”

“He went into heat,” Dean answered, pushing past Ellen as she held the door open for them. “We were doing homework and just…” Dean shook his head, turning to look at Ellen with wide eyes, waiting for her instruction.

“Okay,” Ellen nodded, “we knew it was coming soon.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Carry him up to his room, Dean. The boy is in no condition to walk. Put him in his bed and I will tend to him.”

Dean nodded and turned towards the stairs, taking them two at a time and almost stumbling halfway. Ellen steadied him, a strong and comforting presence behind him as he made his way to Castiel and Lucifer’s bedroom.

Lucifer’s eyes widened as the door opened and he opened his mouth to ask before realization dawned. “He’s a few days early,” he said softly as he slipped off of his bed and stripped the covers back on his brother’s so Dean could lay him down on the cool sheets.

Dean tenderly laid him down before reaching out and swiping away the sweat soaked strands of hair that clung to Castiel’s forehead. He whispered, “Hang in there Cas.”

Ellen gently moved Dean out of her way and placed a cool washcloth on the Omega’s forehead as he writhed miserably. The Alpha’s hands twitched at his side. He wanted so badly to help Cas, to take away his pain. Ellen glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, making it clear he was to make his exit. He shook his head, letting out a long sigh, and slipped out of the room, Lucifer shutting the door behind him. His inner Alpha whined pitifully, knowing his true mate was in pain. But, there was nothing Dean could do. There was no stopping Cas’ heat; nature had to take its course.

Castiel tossed and turned in his bed. The sheets he’d once thought were so soft, felt like sandpaper against his skin. His hands clenched and unclenched around his comforter as he fought the urge to touch. He breathed out, entire body shaking, as he thought of Father Metatron’s words.

_“We are selfish creatures by nature, but to take pleasure from one’s own flesh is to be condemned to damnation.”_

Castiel refused to let himself fall prey to such base sins, even in the feverish throws of his heat. Instead, he tossed off his blanket and curled on his side in the fetal position, a jolt of arousal pulsing through him with the shift. He focused on his breathing, counting every inhale and exhale, as his heart raced faster and his body ached for release.

He wouldn’t give in to sin. He was stronger than that.

God, he wished for the comfort of the Playground. As awful as going into heat for the first time had been, having one of his Beta sisters caring for him, praying for him, strapping him to the bed when the temptation had become too much… she’d been his saving grace.

Castiel wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over at his brother’s bed. Lucifer had just fallen asleep about thirty minutes prior, having spent most of the night running a cool washcloth over Castiel head and chest, praying for him as he did so. He had held Castiel’s hand afterwards and promised him it would all be over soon. Tears had poured down his cheeks from the sheer gratitude of having his brother by his side in such a hard time.

Then there had been Ellen who’d been reluctant to leave his side. Over the past few days, she’d only left to get a few hours sleep. She had popped in about ten minutes ago to take his temperature, tutting when she had glanced down at the thermometer. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead before refilling the pitcher of water beside his bed and promising him she’d be back soon.

Castiel shakily moved over to the side of the bed and reached down, feeling around until his fingers grasped what he was searching for. He brought his discarded shirt up to his nose and breathed in deep, sighing as he caught the faint scent of Alpha, of Dean, there. It was weak now, almost faded, and that made him let out a slow whine.

He missed Dean.

Castiel let the shirt drop from his hands back to the floor as he twisted back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He missed sitting under the old willow tree with him, missed those green eyes and wide smile, his laugh. He missed the way it felt when he passed Castiel bowls or plates at the dinner table, the way he’d let his fingers linger over Castiel’s, the way it made his heart beat faster just from that little point of contact. The Omega gasped when he felt a pulse of slick gush from him. His eyes fell to between his legs where his flesh was hard and wanton.

He was sinning.

Castiel was lusting; he was coveting an Alpha; he was yearning for Dean.

His cheeks flushed a deeper red redder, and not from his heat but from shame as he curled back up in the center of his bed. He closed his eyes tight and prayed sleep would come. Instead, he was hit with another wave of heat, his stomach threatening to betray him.

Castiel blinked away the sleep from his eyes and hummed when he noticed the Alpha smiling down at him from the side of his bed. Castiel’s breathing hitched, becoming erratic. His heart was pounding in his chest, his fingers itched to reach out and touch Dean. Castiel smiled up at him, eyes trailing down the Alpha’s throat and the low-cut hem of his t-shirt. His skin would feel silky to the touch and the Omega wanted so badly to run his hands up Dean’s strong arms... He wanted to bury his nose in the crook of the Alpha’s throat and breath in his heady scent, maybe press his lips to Dean’s pulse point.

Dean smiled, as if he could hear Castiel’s thoughts, and Castiel gasped. He realized that as much as he wanted to touch, he wanted to be touched in return. He wanted -- no, _needed_ \-- to feel Dean’s hands on him. He shivered, somehow knowing the Alpha’s feather light touches skimming along his skin would cool the fever ravaging his body. Touch, scent, taste... he wanted it all.

So why was the Alpha just standing there doing nothing?

“Dean,” Castiel rasped out and held up his trembling hand to the Alpha, “please, Dean. I need you. Need you, Alpha.”

“Castiel,” Lucifer whispered as he slipped out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he crossed the room to Castiel’s bed. He found his brother’s hand in the dark and lowered it back to the bed. “Dean is not here. Are you okay?” he asked as he looked down into Castiel’s glazed eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel whined, “ _please_. Come here, Alpha.”

“Brother?” Lucifer reached out to touch his forehead and he felt the heat radiating from him before he made contact. He was too hot. Even with his heat, he shouldn’t be this hot. “Castiel, I’m going to go get Ellen,” Lucifer whispered before giving his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze and quickly making his way to the bedroom door.

“Ellen,” Lucifer looked at her with wide frightened eyes as he ran into the kitchen. “Something is wrong with Castiel. He keeps,” Lucifer looked down at his feet and whispered, “he keeps calling out for Dean, talking to him like he was there in the room.”

“What?” Ellen asked, glancing across the table at her mate with wide eyes. “Bobby, get some fresh water,” she asked as she stood and moved around the table. “Come on, let’s go see him.” She placed her hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, leading him back towards the stairs.

Lucifer ran up the steps, two at a time, with Ellen close behind him. When he reached the bedroom, he shoved open the door and stood to the side, letting Ellen into the room.

“Lucifer, can you put on the soft light?” she asked gently, crossing the room with the light coming in from the hallway. “I don’t want the big light on, it’s too bright and he needs as much privacy as we can give him.”

“Okay.” Lucifer nodded before moving to do what Ellen asked him. He watched as she knelt down by Castiel and his throat felt tight. He swallowed twice before muttering, “What’s wrong with him? Is my brother going to be alright?”

Ellen opened her mouth to reply when the door opened again. She looked up, expecting Bobby. Then, “Dean, you need to go back to bed.” From behind her, Castiel whined, and the green in Dean’s eyes bled away into deep red.

“Cas!” Dean breathed out, taking a step forward.

“Dean,” Ellen stood up taking in the red in his eyes, “stay right there.” She glanced over at Lucifer. “Sit by the bed and hold his hand until Bobby shows up with the fresh water. Then run a cool cloth over him, okay?” She tried to give him her best reassuring smile. “He’s going to be fine, Lucifer. I’ll be back in a minute, I’m just going to speak with Dean in the hallway. If he gets worse, come get me.”

Lucifer nodded and sat down beside Castiel, taking Ellen’s spot. Ellen gave him another small smile before turning her attention to Dean. “You, me, hallway, now,” she whispered and pulled him out of the room.

“What the hell was that, Dean?” Ellen after she closed the bedroom door behind them. “Your eyes were full Alpha red.”

“Ellen, you don’t understand,” Dean growled, yanking his arm away. Ellen raised an eyebrow and Dean felt his cheeks flush red. “Sorry, I just… he needs me right now, Ellen.”

“Boy,” Ellen shook her head, “Castiel is in heat and you’re an Alpha. You’ve lost your mind if you think I’m going to let you help him with his _needs_.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Ouch!” he hissed as Ellen swatted his arm. “I didn’t mean _those_ needs. Castiel is in pain, Ellen, and I can help him!”

“How?” Ellen asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and quirked her brow. “What in the world makes you think you can help him any better than me or Lucifer?”

“I’m…” Dean trailed off, looking away.

Ellen waited a moment, then shook her head again. “Exactly, Dean. We all want Castiel to get through this as painless as possible, and Lucifer and I are doing what we can to help him. You need to go back to bed and-”

“I’m his true mate, Ellen.”

“What?” Ellen hissed as she reached out and grabbed his shoulders making him meet her eyes. “And just when in the hell were you planning on telling me and Bobby? Does Castiel know?”

“I… wasn’t,” Dean answered honestly. “I mean, not unless it needed to be said. Castiel…” Dean trailed off and shook his head. “Castiel doesn’t know, no. I didn’t really think it was a conversation he was ready to have? Or that he would really understand it. I didn’t want him to feel like…” Dean shrugged and licked his lower lip, wincing as they heard Castiel cry out from the room.

“I didn’t want him to feel like he _had_ to be my friend, or owed me something, just because of our biology,” Dean finished, shaking his head again. “So, I didn’t tell him. I… Sam knows. And Jo, too.”

“I can’t believe you kids have kept this from us.” Ellen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I understand you not wanting to overwhelm Castiel, but Dean,” she waited until Dean was looking into her eyes, “when the right time comes, he deserves to know. He probably already feels it and doesn’t understand why he’s feeling the way he is. When he’s ready, you owe it to him to tell him.” Her gaze softened as she looked at the younger Alpha chewing on his lower lip. “How long have you known?”

Dean glanced up, meeting Ellen’s eyes once more before answering honestly. “Um, the moment he walked into the house?”

“Of course.” Ellen let out a weak chuckle. “Well, that certainly explains why Castiel’s heat is unusually worse this time. His inner Omega knows his true mate is near and can help ease his pain, even if he doesn’t. And,” she bobbed her head from side to side, “it explains why his fevered hallucinations are about you.”

Dean tore his eyes away from Ellen, unable to look her in the eyes as he battled with both excitement and embarrassment. He cleared his throat, shifting on his feet. “I… Ellen, I just want to help him. Please, let me help him. I can control myself, I promise.”

Ellen stood there for a moment, her brows furrowed in thought. “Okay,” she nodded, “touch and scent from a true mate can quell even the worst heats. And by touch,” she gave Dean a stern look, “I mean hold him.”

Dean nodded quickly. “Of course.”

Ellen watched him for a moment before continuing. “When Lucifer came to get me, I could scent that his heat is getting ready to start.” Ellen sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she thought. “For the sake of Lucifer’s privacy… we will let him keep his room. We will move Castiel to your room, but,” Ellen eyed him, crossing her arms, “there is no way the two of you will be left alone. Bobby and Sam will take shifts making sure nothing untowards happens while I take care of Lucifer. Dean,” she paused, waiting until she had the young Alpha’s full attention, “are you sure you can control yourself around your true mate in heat?”

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him,” Dean replied, shaking his head. “I know… I know what Castiel is saying now, but outside of his heat, he’s not ready for anything relationship-wise. I wouldn’t betray that trust or the friendship we’ve built, Ellen.” He waited and cleared his throat. “I can control myself.”

Her eyes widened with realization. “Dean...” She paused, choosing her next words carefully. “You really _care_ for Castiel, don’t you?”

“Of course, we all do,” Dean muttered, giving a shrug. He waited a moment, glancing back up as Bobby started up the stairs. “So… are we doing this?”

Bobby stopped as he spotted them, carrying a pitcher of ice water and fresh towels. He glanced between them, settling on his wife. “Sorry it took me so long, El. Started up some laundry, figured he could use some clean towels, too.”

Ellen gave Dean one more thoughtful look before smiling softly at her mate. She motioned towards Dean’s room. “Take all that to Dean’s bedroom. We are moving Castiel in there.”

Ellen couldn’t help but chuckle at the gobsmacked look on her mate’s face as he looked back and forth from her to Dean’s retreating backside. She shook her head and placed her hand on her hip. “Apparently Dean has been keeping a secret, along with Sam and Jo,” she muttered. “Go ahead, ask, I know you’re dying to.”

“What are you talking about, El? What secret?” Bobby narrowed his eyes as he looked down the hallway, watching Dean disappear into the bedroom. “And why the hell would we put an Omega in heat in Dean’s room with him?”

“Well...” Ellen moved over beside Bobby and leaned against him, leaning forward enough to see Lucifer moving back and Dean stepping up to Castiel’s bed. “Dean just informed me Castiel is his true mate.”

Bobby jerked as he rounded on Ellen, some of the water sloshing out on the floor. “Are you shittin’ me? And that idjit didn’t think that might be important information to share with us?”

Ellen shrugged, taking the pitcher from her mate’s hands.

Bobby sighed and adjusted his hat. “That would explain why Castiel’s heat’s been so bad... and why you’re moving him to Dean’s room. Between Dean’s scent and having him close, Cas’ fever should be easy to bring down.”

“Exactly.” Ellen nodded. “Now that Castiel’s inner Omega knows his mate’s near, he’s just going to keep getting worse until it gets bad enough a doctor will need to be called in.” She blew out a deep breath. “And with how they were raised on the compound, how leary they are of medications, I think that would scare him a hell of a lot more that some cuddling with Dean.” Ellen looked up into Bobby’s eyes. “So, now that you are as up to speed as I am, go on and take that,” she handed the pitcher back to her mate, “to Dean’s room. Then you can decide if you want first shift.”

“First shift?” Bobby’s brows furrowed.

“You don’t think I’m leaving those two alone do you?” Ellen huffed. “You and Sam will be taking shifts watching them while I tend to Lucifer. His heat is starting, too.”

Bobby hummed in acknowledgement as he turned towards Dean’s room. “I’ll take first shift so Sam can sleep a few more hours.”

Ellen watched her mate disappear into Dean’s room before taking a deep breath and heading back into Castiel and Lucifer’s room.

Castiel slowly began to wake. His eyes were still firmly closed as he shifted in bed, stretching out his achy limbs. His skin was still slightly hot, slick from sweat and other fluids. He grimaced when he felt his wet boxers sticking to his thighs. The Omega lowered his arm back down, gasping when it came in contact with a warm, hard body. Castiel’s eyes flew open and he jerked back, almost toppling off the bed. He reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before his gaze fell back to the snoozing Alpha on the bed beside him.

The Omega licked his dry lips as he stared down at Dean’s bare chest, his heart racing and his cheeks flushing at being in such a position with an Alpha. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself, but it only made the situation worse when the heady scent of earthy pine and fresh blackberries invaded his nostrils, making a jolt of heat spike in his blood. Castiel’s brows furrowed as he pushed himself up. Leaning back against the headboard, he pulled more of the blanket into his lap wanting to cover as much of his body as he could.

His gaze fell back to Dean as he chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation. How did he end up in the Alpha’s room? He couldn’t remember anything after his heat had peeked. Had something happened between them? Had he sinned with the Alpha in bed beside him? As Castiel’s thoughts began to spiral out of control, he began to hyperventilate. He tried to remember what Doctor Shurley said about breathing when these attacks came, but he couldn’t get his body to calm. A warm hand on his shoulder made him jump and he turned to see wide green eyes full of fear and concern staring back at him.

“Cas?” Dean asked softly, withdrawing his hand slowly as soon as Cas turned to look at him. “Are you okay?” Dean tried to give him a reassuring smile as he sat up slowly, reaching for his nightstand to pick up a glass of water.

In the corner of the room, Sam shifted, and Dean’s eyes shot over to him, glaring at him to stay quiet and not draw attention to him before Cas had calmed.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked shakily as he clutched at the blanket pooled in his lap. “Why am I in your room?” The Omega’s eyes fell to his hands as he whispered, “Why am I in your bed in such a state?”

“Here,” Dean said as he pushed the glass of water towards Castiel, waiting for the Omega to release the blanket and take it. “I’ll answer your questions, Cas, but… what do you remember? I promise you’re safe and nothing… nothing happened, okay?”

“Not much,” Castiel muttered. “I remember starting my heat and how you carried me back home because it was so bad. I remember how much it hurt and it was worse than the others...” The Omega picked at his fingernails nervously as he continued, “I remember thinking if only I could sleep for a little while it would get better. Then after that,” Castiel shook his head, “I woke up here in your bed.”

Dean nodded and glanced at the glass, smiling when Castiel finally took a small sip of it. Satisfied, Dean started to explain. “Your heat was pretty bad this time, that’s true. Your fever was spiking to the point where Ellen wasn’t sure if we could really control it or keep you safe so…” Dean trailed off, glancing over at Sam who was looking back at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat and gave a small shrug. “It, uh, made sense that having an Alpha around would help calm your heat. We thought that you might be… more comfortable with me instead of Bobby.”

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam muttered from the corner, making Castiel jump and turn wild eyes over to him.

“Sammy is here to supervise,” Dean said quickly, watching Castiel look between them. “I was in complete control of myself, Cas, but just in case, Sam or Bobby have been in here the whole time, too. Ellen has been helping Lucifer since he started up his heat as well.”

“O-okay,” Castiel nodded as he took another small sip of water, sighing as it made his dry throat less scratchy. “If Alpha’s can help heat,” he turned and looked at Dean with curious gaze, “why isn’t Lucifer in here with us, so you can help him, too?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam snorted, “why aren’t you helping Lucifer, too? Must be that you’re not being completely h-”

“You know what, Sam? Why don’t you shut your mouth and go find Ellen? You can let her know that Cas is finally awake and,” Dean stopped, leaning over towards Cas and scenting him from a few inches away, “And you can let her know that his heat is at the tail end. It will probably be completely over in a few hours.”

Sam glared, shaking his head, but shoved out of the chair. He ripped Dean’s door open and stomped into the hallway, the open door letting Dean and Castiel hear him head towards the stairs and then down them.

Castiel drained the rest of his water and handed the glass to Dean. “Can I have some more, please?” The Omega asked as he shifted and crossed his legs. He watched as Dean took the glass and filled it before passing it back with a small smile.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered and waited until he had the Alpha’s full attention, “you said having an Alpha around can calm heat. How? Does it have something to do with why you’re shirtless?” The Omega’s eyes flitted down to Dean’s chest, feeling that same spike of heat in his blood as he did before. A warm feeling that made him want to bear his throat, and he didn’t understand why.

“I don’t like that I have a full day I can’t remember.” Castiel took a small sip of water, his hands shaking from exhaustion. Dean reached out to steady them before taking the glass from him and setting it on the bedside table. “Can you please tell me what happened?” The Omega asked as he stared into Dean’s eyes. “Why do I smell you on my skin, and me on yours?”

Dean blew out a slow breath and leaned back against the headboard. “You were pretty out of it, Cas… the fever made you delirious, that’s why you can’t remember the last couple days. It’s, ah,” Dean winced when Cas’ eyes widened, “been about three days, actually.”

Dean reached down and started playing with the edge of the blanket as he spoke. “You were super hot at first, the heat from your body was making me sweat, so that’s why I took my shirt off. Being close to my skin seemed to help you, too, so once your fever broke I didn’t bother putting a shirt back on. I know that your compound-- sorry, your previous home, didn’t explain much about biology… but all of the secondary genders have their own… pheromones, I think that’s what they’re called. Alphas and Omegas, or Alphas and Betas, can calm each other by their scents.”

Castiel nodded slowly, taking in the information. “So,” the Omega whispered, “the feeling of your skin and the scent of your pheromones helped my fever and the pain go away? You held me while I was sick, held me until I felt better?” Castiel furrowed his brows and tried to remember anything from the past few days, and when he couldn’t, he felt disappointment.

There was a large part of him that wanted to know what it had been like to be held by Dean, cared for in such a way. Back at God’s Playground, they would say a prayer for you, take care of you whenever you were ill. But it was always in a clinical way. He couldn’t help but wonder what it had been like to be comforted by Dean, to be held close to him... Somehow, he knew the Alpha would have been sweet and gentle. He only wished he could have remembered it.

“Thank you.” Castiel gave Dean a small smile. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Any time, Cas,” Dean replied, leaning over and bumping their shoulders for a moment. “If you’re feeling up to it, why don’t you hop into the shower and I’ll help Ellen make something for you to eat. We can go to the back deck or something, if you want.”

“That sounds nice,” Castiel’s smile grew. “After being stuck inside for so long, some fresh air would be great.” The Omega moved to stand but instantly stumbled back and plopped down on the bed. He looked over his shoulder sheepishly as he asked, “You think you could give me a hand making it to the bathroom? I can handle it from there,” Castiel added quickly. “I just need some help making it there.”

“Sure.” Dean nodded as he shoved away the covers and stood. He walked around the bed and bent down beside the Omega. “Put your arm around my shoulder and lean against me, ‘kay?”

“Alright,” Castiel whispered as he wrapped his arm around Dean and let the Alpha haul him up.

He let Dean carry the brunt of his weight as they walked to the bathroom across the hall. The Alpha helped Castiel sit down on the toilet as he gathered a towel and went to fetch his toiletries from the other bathroom.

“Will you be okay doing this alone?” Dean asked as he placed everything on the sink countertop, before looking down at Castiel. “I could go get Ellen if you need me too.”

“I’ll be fine.” Castiel smiled up at the Alpha. “Promise.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Dean bobbed his head as he moved to turn on the shower for the Omega, placing his hand underneath the spray testing the temperature before stepping back. “You just holler if you need help?”

“I’m sure, and I will,” Castiel muttered as he stood. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, Cas.” The Alpha walked out into the hallway, pausing with his hand on the door. “When you finish, come find me. We’ll go swing on the front porch while we eat a few sandwiches, if you’re still feeling up to it.”

The Omega nodded, watching as Dean smiled and shut the door behind him. Alone, Castiel stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower. As soon as the water hit him, he quickly moved back against the wall. For some reason, the thought of washing Dean’s scent off him made something in his chest ache. He watched the water swirl down the drain as he tried to puzzle out his reaction. Sighing when nothing came to mind, he blamed it on over sensitive hormones due to his heat and stepped back into the spray, trying to ignore the pain he felt as Dean’s scent on his skin faded away.

Dean hesitated at the top of the stairs, listening for the shower curtain to be pulled back and for Castiel to step beneath the spray. He held his breath, but Castiel seemed to be okay -- there were no sounds of him falling or slipping anyways. Dean blew out a slow breath and continued back to his room.

Ellen had told him once Cas’ heat was over, he should open his windows and strip the bed, bring all of the sheets to the laundry and the glasses and plates that had collected as they all tried to keep Castiel fed and hydrated down to the sink. Instead, he sank down on the end of the bed, breathing in deep.

Part of him wasn’t sure how he managed to control himself over the last three days, having his family in the room or not. His skin still burned from the heat of Castiel’s, his stomach still flipped with delight as he replayed the words Castiel had all but screamed and begged at him. Only knowing that Castiel wasn’t completely aware of himself, delirious from his fever and not completely informed, made Dean run his fingers through his hair and soothe him with humming Zeppelin instead of giving the Omega everything he was asking for.

When Castiel’s fever had finally broken and the Omega had fallen into a deep sleep, pressed up against Dean’s side and breathing hot against the side of his throat, Sam had been in the room.

“You know… not all true mates have to be in a relationship,” he’d repeated from their first conversation about Castiel. “But, it’s not a bad thing if they are.”

And Dean hated him for it. He hadn’t answered then, didn’t plan on saying a damn thing to his brother now, but he wished Sammy had never opened his big fat mouth. Because now…

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands, concentrating on every inhale and exhale. Part of him wanted to strip every single bit of Castiel from this room, from his skin, and the rest of him never wanted his scent to leave.

Nothing had ever felt like this before. Not Cassie, not Lisa, not Aaron… Though Dean was still a virgin, he’d cuddled with all three of them, but movie watching and heat calming was hard to compare. One thing was for sure though, they never made him feel this way.

“Dean?”

Dean’s head snapped up and he found Ellen standing in the center of his room, all the plates and glasses stacked on a tray against her hip. She raised an eyebrow and he flushed, realizing she had to have been standing there for a few minutes at least.

“Sorry, I… I’ll help you bring those down,” he said as he pushed off of the bed and reached for the tray.

“I’ve got these, Dean. Why don’t you grab the sheets?” she smiled gently at him and Dean felt his stomach twist.

“No,” he answered quickly, wincing at the look of surprise she gave him. “I mean, I can just… do it later. It’s okay, no rush, right?”

Dean didn't wait for a response, just stood and brushed past Ellen gently, resisting grabbing the tray. If her hands were full, she couldn’t grab his sheets on her own. He blew out a soft sigh as Ellen’s footsteps followed after him, and he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, happy it was empty.

He went straight to the sink and turned it on, reaching to the side for the glasses and pulling one from the cabinet. Ellen waited, allowing him to drink down two full glasses of water before she broke the silence.

“Sam told me Castiel was asking questions.” She watched as Dean twisted the glass in his hands, remaining silent, so she continued, “He also told me you weren’t completely honest with him, that you danced around the truth.”

“Well, perhaps Sam should mind his own goddamn business,” Dean quipped back, dropping the glass into the sink with a loud bang. “I answered Castiel’s questions just fine for the situation, actually.”

“Dean,” Ellen gently chastised, “you know we all love you and Castiel, and we all want what's best for the both of you.” She sighed as she walked over beside Dean and deposited the dishes in the sink. “I told you when the time came that he deserved to know the whole truth. Don’t you think him asking you would have been the perfect time to tell him? Really Dean, do you want him figuring it out on his own or finding out from someone else?” She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. “Just imagine how hurt he’d feel.”

Dean twisted out from under her arm, spotting Sam lurking in the doorway of the kitchen and glaring after him. “And do you think that explaining something so heavy and personal in the presence of my little brother while we’re both half naked in my bed and he’s confused and anxious, the ‘perfect’ time to explain things to him?” He turned his glare towards Ellen when Sam slipped away. “You either trust me to explain it to him and answer his questions when the time comes or you don’t, Ellen.”

“You’re right.” Ellen’s shoulders slumped and she leaned back against the sink. “It should be up to you when you tell him, and maybe just coming off his heat wouldn’t have been the best time despite him asking you questions.” She glanced over at Dean, giving him a tentative smile. “I filled in Doctor Shurley about the true mates thing.” She huffed a small laugh. “The good doc said he had his suspicions after the way Castiel spoke of you during his sessions.”

Dean nodded slowly, the brief flash of anger he’d felt moments before bleeding away into guilt at how he’d taken his frustration out on Ellen. She was calm, understanding, and hadn’t backhanded him for talking back to her the way his dad probably would’ve if he’d raised his voice… Dean cleared his throat and shifted uneasily on his feet.

“Dean,” Ellen said softly, drawing his attention up to her, “just… tell him soon.” She reached over and placed her palm on his cheek. “Try to put yourself in his shoes. He has feelings he doesn’t understand, knows something is different with the relationship between you two compared to his relationship with others. My heart breaks with how confused he must feel about it all with his upbringing.” She ran her fingers back through Dean’s hair. “Do right by Castiel, make sure he hears the whole truth from you. Because if he finds out another way,” Ellen gave the back of his neck a squeeze before retracting her hand, “it could damage his trust in you and the relationship you two have built.”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded once before leaning into Ellen’s side, resting his head against her shoulder. He heard her hum softly as she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him in close for a hug.

“I’m sorry, Ellen,” Dean whispered after a moment, giving her a squeeze. “I will tell him, I promise. I just… I want him to be feeling okay when we talk, have some privacy. I’ll make sure he knows he can ask you or Bobby questions, too, if he needs to… but I didn’t feel like right now was the right time.”

“I trust your instincts, Dean.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re turning into such an amazing young man, and I’m so glad to be around to see it happening.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Ellen. I’m just going to make Cas some sandwiches so he can eat when he’s out of the shower.”

“I’ll take care of the sandwiches,” Ellen said, giving him a final squeeze before stepping back. “Why don’t you go apologize to your brother? By the time you all come down, lunch will be ready for everyone.”

Dean nodded, knowing it wasn’t really a question, and took the out for what it was. He watched Ellen turn towards the fridge, already starting to sing as she pulled out sandwich ingredients. Dean smiled at her back, grateful, not for the first time, that their dad had brought him and Sam here. He turned and went in search of his brother.


	8. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope everyone is staying safe and healthy <3

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
'Cause who I am, is where you wanna be  
Don't act like an angel, you fallen again  
You're no super hero I found in the end  
So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye_

**Lie to Me - 12 Stones**

Castiel poked at his gloppy meatloaf and crinkled up his nose as grease poured from it. The school cafeteria food was definitely nowhere near as good as Ellen’s cooking. He pushed his tray to the side and reached for his apple. That was a safe bet, less likely to make him sick like the mystery meat. 

The sound of a tray clanking against the tabletop had him looking up just as Gabriel plopped down with a huge grin on his face.

“Hello brother,” Castiel whispered before he took a bite of the granny smith apple. 

“How's it hanging?” Gabriel replied, scooping a huge bite of his own meatloaf into his mouth. He made a slurping sound and grimaced as he swallowed. “God, that’s awful… are you going to eat yours?”

“Uh, no.” Castiel shook his head. “I don’t want to risk food poisoning the day before we get out for Thanksgiving break.”

“Good,” Gabriel nodded, reaching for Castiel’s tray, “more for me!” He laughed at the look Castiel gave him and shoved a larger bite into his mouth. “Speaking of… Thanksgiving break, weird isn’t it?”

“Very.” Castiel nodded, grimacing when grease dripped from Gabriel’s chin. “It’s odd celebrating a holiday that Father had referred to as a day of gluttony. Do you think...” Castiel trailed off and drew his bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth scraping against it. His relationship with Gabriel had grown over the past few months, and in some instances, he had become more comfortable talking to him than Lucifer. Doubts about their home being one of them. “Do you think it's sinful that I’m very much looking forward to it?”

“Castiel!” Gabriel dropped his fork, eyes widening as he stared across the table. “Are you honestly asking _me_ if I think it's bad to celebrate a day of stuffing your face full of good food and, best of all, more dessert than a human should consume in a month, never mind a single day?”

Gabriel smirked at the look of shock and guilt, then the flush of embarrassment that crossed over Castiel’s cheeks. “I think that it’s going to be a lot of fun and I am looking forward to it, too. My foster O-Dad explained to me why we celebrate Thanksgiving and honestly, I can see why Metatron hated it -- it wasn’t a celebration of him or his vision.”

Castiel hummed and nodded in agreement about the statement of their Father before he laughed softly, pushing all thoughts of Father Metatron out of his mind. “You sound like Dean when you talk about all the food.” A smile spread across his face as he remembered a day from last week. Dean had followed Ellen around the kitchen while she was making her Thanksgiving shopping list, insisting that four pies were just not enough.

“Ah, yes, from what you’ve said, I suspect Dean likes food almost as much as I do,” Gabriel said with a chuckle, finishing off his meatloaf and then starting on Castiel’s. “I can only imagine how much food will be at your house. We’re going to my foster A-Dad’s parent’s house.”

“Ellen is going all out.” Castiel smiled as he thought of the large Thanksgiving Day menu hanging on the refrigerator back home and how Ellen had asked him and Lucifer if they’d like to help her prepare the food. Both of them had readily agreed, excited at the prospect of learning things around the kitchen as much as helping. “She’s going to teach me how to make her homemade apple pie.” Castiel smiled down at his folded hands on the table. “Apple pie is Dean’s favorite.”

“Uh huh,” Gabriel said slowly, cocking his head to the side, “so you’ve said before.” He dropped his fork and leaned back. “I think I’m most excited to try pecan pie. Who the heck thought of the idea of nuts in a pastry? Genius.”

Gabriel started picking at his apple, tossing it back and forth between his hands before catching Castiel’s eye. When he nodded, Gabriel tossed the apple over. “It’s your birthday soon, too. Are you worried your heat is going to end up falling on Christmas?” 

“I hope not.” Castiel let out a deep sigh as he twisted the apple in his hands. “I’m excited about celebrating Christmas for the first time, too, and…” Castiel trailed off and set the apple on the table before looking around and making sure no one was close enough to hear him. Then, he leaned forward, waiting for Gabriel to do the same.

“My last heat was bad, Gabriel… Really, really bad. I know it scared Ellen. My fever spiked so bad that I was delirious, and there are a few days I can’t even remember. What if-” the Omega took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to keep himself from getting worked up into a panic, “- what if it's that bad again? Or... or worse?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes for a moment, opening his mouth once before snapping it shut. Castiel waited, patiently, for him to find his words. “What… what ended up helping your heat? Like, what brought down your fever and got you through it?”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, his cheeks flushing as he remembered waking up in bed with Dean shirtless and pressed up against him. “When I got bad, they took me to his room. He held me until my fever lowered and my heat passed. Apparently an Alpha’s touch and pheromones can help an Omega in heat.” He looked up and met Gabriel’s wide eyes. “Did you know that? Do you have an Alpha that helps you?”

“Castiel…” Gabriel shook his head, looking between Castiel’s eyes. “A mated Alpha and Omega can help each other through their heats or ruts…” Gabriel pushed off of his chair and reached over, tugging the hem of Castiel’s shirt down. “You didn’t get mated without telling me, did you?”

“No,” Castiel hissed as he swatted Gabriel’s hand away, blushing at the other students who were whispering and watching them. “I assure you I did not get mated.”

“Oh shit, Cassie,” Gabriel whispered, plopping back down into his seat and staring at Castiel as if he were seeing him for the first time. “I half thought my foster parents were on crack, honestly. But…” He shook his head, still staring, and fell silent. 

“What, Gabriel,” Castiel whispered and he twisted his hands together. “Is something wrong with me? Am I sick?”

“No, Cassie, you’re not sick. You… well, you’ve just found your true mate.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the blank look Castiel was giving him. “You have no idea what I’m even saying, do you?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head so hard it made him slightly dizzy. “What is a true mate? Is it bad?”

Gabriel shook his head, snorting softly. “No, it means that you and Dean-o are like, sympatico. You’re basically set up to be mates in the end, happiest with each other and all of that jazz. My foster parents are true mates, actually. They met when they were in their twenties and talk about how they were mated within a few weeks because they just _knew_.” Gabriel smirked and shook his head. “The rest of us have to go out and date and search for a proper mate, and you basically get one landed in your lap!”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “What if I don’t want a true mate?” His hands were shaking as he ran them back through his hair. “I don’t want to date, I don’t want a mate, I don’t want any of it! How do I make it go away?” Castiel looked at Gabriel with wide pleading eyes. “Do you think Dean knew? Do you think he’s known all along and kept it from me?” 

Gabriel licked his lower lip, looking away from Castiel and down at the empty trays before him. Across the table, Castiel repeated his name, his voice breaking and desperate. Gabriel sighed softly and looked back up. “I… I would be surprised if he didn’t know, Cassie. I mean, give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe he didn’t realize what he was feeling but…” Gabriel stopped and gave Castiel an apologetic smile. “The only way you’re going to know the answer to that question is to ask Dean himself.”

Above them, the bell rang loudly, followed immediately by an increase in noise and clattering as students around them stood with their trays and started calling out goodbyes and finalizing plans for their long weekend coming up. 

“Meet me at my locker after last period before you grab the bus, okay? I have a book my foster parents gave me to read and it helped me understand a lot about myself. There’s a part in it about true mates, too.” Gabriel paused and reached for Castiel, giving his arm a squeeze. “It’s not a bad thing, Cas, I promise. But most importantly? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We’re on the outside now, Cassie, which means we get to choose what happens to us and what we want. Okay?”

“Alright,” Castiel whispered and nodded. Gabriel nodded back and picked up the trays. He gave Castiel one final smile before he turned towards the trash cans to take care of their trays. 

Castiel sat there, staring after him. He felt numb. He was just starting to accept himself with the help of Doctor Shurley, Gabriel, and the Singers. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t want this. His stomach twisted and his eyes started to burn. He looked down at the table, hoping no one passing by would see the expression on his face. 

He needed to focus on the positive, needed to stop the stinging behind his eyes. Maybe there would be something in Gabriel’s book that would tell him how to break whatever this was with him and Dean. Gabriel was right, they were on the outside now. For the first time ever, something that Ellen, Bobby, and Dean had tried to get them to realize, they had free will. 

He didn’t know what having a mate actually entailed, other than watching Bobby with Ellen, but he knew he didn’t have to accept Dean as a mate. Maybe one day he would want a mate, but the idea was so foreign to him right now. Half the time he didn’t even know if he could get through another week of high school, never mind thinking of a family of his own. The idea of it only made his stomach hurt!

One thing he _did_ know was that if Dean had known all along? If he’d hid a secret that involved Castiel from him? He better have a really good reason of why. Even then, Castiel found himself realizing that he couldn’t think of one good reason at all. Dean had always said he’d be honest, would answer any of Castiel’s questions, spent hours explaining things to him. Dean couldn't have known, because if he did? How could Castiel ever trust him again?

He looked around the cafeteria, which was now empty. He sighed and pushed himself up from the table. He felt sick and he just wanted the day to be over.

“We just have to gather enough acorns to fill the bottom of the vase,” Jo said as she dropped to her knees at the edge of the forest, digging through the fallen leaves and picking up the loose nuts from the grass.

Lucifer nodded as he knelt down beside her. “I still don’t quite understand why we’re doing this,” he mumbled as he picked up a tiny acorn and inspected it for rotten spots before dropping it into the small tin pail Jo had brought with them.

“Because,” Jo replied, exasperated, and dropped two more into the pail, “it gets us out of kitchen duty. You and Castiel were excited to help this morning, but you two have no idea the sheer, utter _torture_ helping prep Thanksgiving dinner is.” 

“Is it really that bad?” Lucifer asked with wide eyes as he sifted through a pile of leaves. “Will Castiel be okay on his own?”

Jo snorted and glanced over at Lucifer. “He will be fine. He’ll probably loathe anything to do with Thanksgiving for the next seven months though, and he’ll never want to wash another dish or peel another vegetable for as long as he lives…”

“That sounds horrible,” Lucifer muttered as he dropped two more acorns in the pail. “Maybe we should hurry so we can help him.”

“Luc,” Jo sat back on her heels, “I don’t think you appreciate how much I have saved you. Today, you are my favorite. So take that for what it is and help me procrastinate until we can shove our faces with the rest of the family’s hard work.”

“Okay,” Lucifer laughed softly as he held a large acorn in his hand, twisting it in his fingers. A small smile broke out on his face as he looked down into their half full pail and then over at Jo. “I don’t know about this one what do you think? Looks a little off to me.”

Jo reached over and took the acorn from Lucifer’s fingers. She hummed gently, twisting it between her fingers and holding it up to the sun to inspect it. “I don’t know…” she said softly, shaking her head before dropping it and picking up one from the pail and doing the same inspection. “I’m starting to think that this side of the yard has some really awful acorns, honestly. We might have to go to a different patch.”

“I agree,” Lucifer nodded solemnly as he stood, brushing off his jeans before holding his hand out for Jo to take. “We can’t have bad acorns in our centerpiece.” 

Jo smiled wide and accepted the help up, dumping their collected acorns out and waving her hand forward. “I obviously can’t choose a good spot, next one is your pick. Lead the way!”

“How about the patch of trees over by Ellen’s garden? There may be some better ones over there.” Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Jo and saw her clutching her stomach. He slowed his stride until she was beside him. Lucifer furrowed his brows as he asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jo muttered, grimacing again. “I just hate being a woman, you know?” She glanced up and then cracked a smile. “Okay, I guess you probably don’t know. Just that wonderful time of the month where my uterus literally wants to kill me.”

“That sounds absolutely awful.” Lucifer gave her a look of genuine sympathy. “And here I thought being an Omega was horrible.” He shook his head. “But I think I would take quarterly heats over monthly periods any day. We’re learning about the Beta reproductive system in Biology right now and,” Lucifer blew out a deep breath, “I don’t see how women do it.”

Jo smiled and straightened up, bumping shoulders with him. “You just remember that, Luc. Women are far superior.” She winked at him and stretched, grimacing only once more. “Mom says moving around should help so, let's head over to the garden. I’ll either start to feel better or I’ll have a lovely place to die at.” 

Jo looked over at Lucifer and rolled her eyes at the expression on his face. “Totally a figure of speech, I only _feel_ like I’m dying.” 

“That I do understand.” Lucifer nodded as they picked up the pace. “Heats can be rather painful. The cramps and aches and pains can be down right unbearable at times...” He glanced over and met her eyes. “During my first one I really thought I was dying.”

Jo frowned and reached over, giving him a quick hug. “I guess we should just agree that Alphas are the ones that have it easy.” She returned Lucifer’s smile and then tugged him forward again. They crossed the rest of the yard and stopped at Ellen’s garden. 

As she sank down on the edge of the yard, she crossed her legs and started picking at the grass between her legs. “Are your heats any better?” she asked, glancing over at him. “I know Cas’ last one was pretty bad, and most of the focus was on him… but how were you? Was it better this time? Are you worried about next month?”

“It was taxing.” Lucifer sighed as he sat down beside her. “It wasn’t any better, but it wasn’t worse…” he trailed off as he picked up a leaf and ran his fingers over it, watching as the edges began to crumble. “I’m always worried when they approach, that hasn’t changed, and I don’t know if it ever will.” Lucifer shrugged as he dropped the leaf and started to dig for acorns. “I’m more worried about Castiel, with how bad his was last time.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to see him go through that again.”

Jo nodded and picked a few acorns from the dirt, tossing them into the pail. “I mean,” she said softly, giving half a shrug, “at least we know that Dean can help him. He seemed to get better afterwards when he was staying in Dean’s room.” She laughed and looked over, meeting Lucifer’s eyes. “I don’t know how anyone would be comfortable in that room though, the teenage boy angst and stink is _real_. I can barely step foot in there to tell him dinner’s ready.”

“But why?” Lucifer asked as his fingers dug deeper in the dirt and he side eyed Jo. “Why was Dean able to make him better when everything your mother and I tried failed?” He shook his head, eyes falling back to the soil. “I just don’t understand.”

Jo blew out a slow breath, sitting back on her feet and letting her hands fall to her lap. “I…” she started, then snapped her mouth shut. When Lucifer looked up again, she forced herself to smile and shrugged. “Biology is not my strong suit,” she answered. “I have no idea why Dean was… why he helped Castiel so much, or even why Castiel’s heat was so bad this time.” 

Jo clicked her tongue and slid to the side, stretching her legs out beside her. “But,” she continued, “I don’t think it's the end of the world that Dean helps him. I mean, since you two are basically synced, this way you’re able to focus on yourself and know that Cas is being taken care of too, right?”

“I guess,” Lucifer huffed as he picked dirt from beneath his fingernails, “but…” he trailed off shaking his head. “It’s not proper. He shouldn’t be sharing a bed with an Alpha.” Lucifer glanced over at Jo. “And who’s to say he will even want Dean’s help this time? Have you not noticed the way Castiel has been acting towards him since fall break began?”

Jo narrowed her eyes for a moment, contemplating. “I… don’t think there was anything _like that_ going on with Dean and Cas, Luc. Dean was helping Cas and that’s it. As for this next heat, well…” Jo shrugged and picked at the grass beside her knee. “That’s Cas’ choice. He may not want Dean’s help, but if he does, I am positive Dean will be there for him. I have no idea why Cas is pissed at him though… I asked, but Cas wouldn’t answer me.”

“Me either,” Lucifer mumbled as his shoulders slumped. “I asked him what was going on and he said it wasn’t important.” He sniffed as he picked up a small acorn and cleaned the dirt from it. “We tell each other everything, and yet he wouldn’t confide in me.”

“I will try and ask Dean tonight. Once he eats his six slices of pie, he might be open to chatting.” 

“Thank you, Jo.” Lucifer placed the acorn into the pail and looked up at her. “The pail is full. I think we have procrastinated enough. You ready to head back and see if we can help your mother and Castiel in the kitchen?”

Jo scrunched up her nose at the suggestion but sighed. “Yeah, I guess so,” she muttered and grabbed the pail. “We can dump these into the glass bowl in the dining room and wash our hands. If we try to wash our hands in the kitchen where Mom’s cooking? She’ll probably kill us.”

Lucifer chuckled and nodded his agreement, pushing up into a standing position and reaching down to help Jo up. Together, they walked into the house, immediately enveloped in the warm, delicious smell of roasting turkey. Jo reached over and squeezed Lucifer’s arm, smiling at the expression on his face. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Luc,” she whispered. 

“You too, Jo.”

Dean’s eyes shot open, his heart ramming in his chest. Disorientation bled into understanding as he heard his brother’s soft voice, whispering in the darkness.

“Dean? Dean, are you asleep?” 

The covers shifted again as Sam gently pulled them back and Dean moved over, giving Sam enough space to crawl into the bed with him. Sam elbowed him in the side as he adjusted, causing Dean to grunt and just barely refrain from elbowing him back.

“Well, I _was_ ,” he muttered reaching up to wipe the sleep from his eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered back, curling the covers up underneath his chin, “just worried about you.”

“Me?” Dean blinked into the darkness, letting his eyes adjust. He could just barely make out his younger brother’s features in the darkened room, but the look of concern was clear on Sam’s face. “Why the heck are you worried about me?” 

“Because,” Sam burrowed deeper in the covers and laid back with a soft sigh, “something is clearly going on with you and Cas.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head back to face the ceiling. “There’s nothing going on with me and Cas, Sammy. We’re fine.”

“Fine,” Sam snorted. “Dude, did you not notice how he ignored you all through Thanksgiving dinner? You even offered him the last piece of pie! The very last piece and with how you have talked about the wonders of pie the past week, he had to have known how huge that was for you. And all he did was shake his head and ask Bobby if he could be excused.” Sam flopped over, poking Dean hard in the stomach. “Something is most definitely off with the two of you, so spill.” 

“Over analyze much?” Dean muttered, pushing Sam’s shoulder before letting his hand fall down to his stomach. “Cas was just… focusing on the rest of the family. There’s nothing wrong with that. Why does the fact that he hasn’t said three words to me other than, ‘move’ or ‘you done?’ whenever he passes me in the hall or bathroom…” Dean shook his head again and sighed. “Sammy, I don’t know what the heck is wrong with him. He hasn’t told me shit.”

Sam propped himself up on his elbows as he fixed Dean with a serious look. “Have you told him?”

Dean shook his head, tightening his fingers in the comforter. “Haven’t really found the right time… Now he’s not talking to me, so…” Dean bit his lower lip, glancing back over at his brother. “His heat is gonna be in the next week or two…”

“It’s been months, Dean!” Sam let out a huff of frustration. “How have you not found a good time to tell him? What about the walks, or whatever the hell it is you guys do alone in the evening.” He narrowed his eyes at his older brother. “You can’t tell me you couldn’t have found a good time to tell him then.”

“It’s not exactly an easy thing to explain, Sammy. How the hell was I supposed to bring that up?”

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam shrugged as he shook his head. “But I think you messed up by not telling him when you had the chance.”

Sam fell silent and Dean closed his eyes again. Honestly, he knew that Sam was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. “Do you think…” Dean whispered, trailing off. Sam stayed quiet and that was answer enough. Somehow, someway, Castiel had found out the truth. 

Dean swallowed hard, thinking back over the last few days. Bobby had picked them all up from school on Tuesday, then took them all to the store with a list split into five; Thanksgiving shopping still took them well over an hour, but Ellen had been so excited she didn’t have to go to the store that she allowed them to order pizza for dinner. 

Through it all, Castiel hadn’t said one word to Dean. He sat beside him in the back of the van, accepted the shopping basket Dean passed him, but had barely given him more than a nod. Dean went to him that evening, again on Wednesday afternoon, but was met with a cold shoulder. 

He swallowed hard, listening to see if his brother had fallen asleep. His breathing was steady, but too soft. He cleared his throat, then asked, “What do I do?”

“You need to talk to him, Dean. I say he’s pretty mad at you.” Sam met Dean’s eyes as he continued, “I mean, he either found out from someone else or… or he learned about it from a book. It should have been you.”

“From a book?” Dean asked, shaking his head. “Cas doesn’t like books, he was complaining just last week about the books he had in American Government and Chemistry going against what that Meta-dick would’ve wanted them to read. He’s still struggling with that shit, you know? Why did you suggest he found it from a book?”

“Well,” Sam grimaced, “yesterday when I was collecting the laundry from their room as part of my chores, I noticed a book barely sticking out from under Cas’ pillow. I know I shouldn’t have, but…” Sam trailed off with a small shrug, “curiosity got the better of me. It was a book about Omegas and there was a page marker. When I opened it up… it was on the chapter about true mates.”

Dean ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes. “If… if he had a book… that means someone told him. Who the fuck told him?” Dean looked over, meeting his brother’s eyes. “You? Jo? Ellen or Bobby? I mean, no one else knows!”

“You know none of us would ever betray you like that, Dean.” Sam blew out a deep breath. “It had to be someone at school, as for how they even knew… I don’t know. You need to ask Cas to find that out.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Dean whispered back and he felt Sam shrug beside him. Sam didn’t need to tell him: it was up to Dean to figure it out. He was officially out of time and if he wanted to save any semblance of a friendship with Cas, he had to do it as soon as possible. 

“Don’t,” Sam said softly, his hand coming to rest on Dean’s shoulder and stopping him. “You’re not going to go wake him up at two in the morning to have this conversation.”

“It’s as good a time as any,” Dean argued, pushing back against his brother’s hand.

“No, it’s not! Stop being selfish, Dean. Just because you realized how you messed up doesn’t mean you get to put yourself first again. Cas is sleeping, you would freaking him _and_ Luc out if you barged in there at this time. So lay down, get some sleep, and you can kiss his butt all day tomorrow and beg him to forgive you.” 

Dean turned his head to glare at Sam in the moonlight, but his brother’s eyes were already shut, his face calm. “When’d you get so goddamn smart, Sammy,” Dean muttered, but settled down on his side of the bed, curling up to face the wall. 

Sleep didn’t come easy, the sun starting to peak up as he finally settled the anxiety in his stomach to nod off.

_Its feels as though anger and hurt are waging a war inside of me and I’m not sure which is going to win. Every time Dean looks at me, I want to defy my Father and scream out at him, ‘Did you know?’! I want to beat my hands against his chest and be angry, I want to demand answers. But whenever I open my mouth, nothing comes out. The words die in my throat and feel like ash on my tongue. It should make me happy, that I’ve controlled myself and not let the immoral sin of anger taint myself further… and on a more selfish level, maybe it’s for the best, maybe deep down I don’t want to know…_

_Because if Dean did know we were true mates? If he knew all along and didn’t tell me, didn’t explain to me why I came to trust him so easily, why I felt so differently towards him than I did anyone else, why he was able to help me during my heat… If he did know, how will I ever be able to trust him again? How can I forgive him?_

_Our Father preaches forgiveness to those who deserve it, to those who are kind and just. And the Alpha has shown those qualities before now but… Should I forgive him? Could I even do so, if I tried? And what about everyone else, did they all know too? Was I the only one left in the dark? So many questions are clawing at my brain like an angry beast, but I have no answers to calm the creature._

_It hurts, not just the sting of possible betrayal, but losing what I had with Dean, with this family. It hurts not to talk to Dean, not to laugh with him. I miss our walks, I miss his smile. I miss how easy things were starting to become with Ellen, Bobby, Sam, and Jo. I miss the way things were before Gabriel gave me that book and turned my world upside down. I was just starting to feel at home here, with the Singers and the Winchesters. I was beginning to feel as though I had found a place where I belong. But now? I’m beginning to wonder if I belong anywhere._

Castiel sighed as he shut his journal and reached up wiping a tear from his eye. Without turning he cleared his throat and whispered, “Hello Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean answered softly, nose wrinkling at the scent of distressed Omega in the air. It made him want to turn back, to try again another time. Castiel was already upset and Dean knew he was only going to make things worse… He swallowed hard and glanced to the side, seeing Sam standing at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed, shaking his head. 

Alright, then. Dean rolled his eyes and looked back into Cas and Luc’s bedroom, clearing his throat. “I… was wondering if we could… talk.”

“Talk,” Castiel repeated as he turned in his seat and looked up at the Alpha, meeting his eyes. “And just what would you want to talk to me about, Dean?”

Dean swallowed hard, his throat tightening. Cas knew. There was no doubt about that. He ran a hand back through his hair, pulling at the back of his neck and looking up at the ceiling. This would’ve been so much fucking easier at two in the morning… 

“Fuck, Cas, I don’t…” He sighed, forcing himself to look at Castiel again. “Can I come in?”

Castiel ignored the question as he pushed up from where he sat and glared at the Alpha, his eyes rimmed gold in anger. “You always promised to be honest with me. Just answer me this one question, did you know?”

“Yeah, I did,” Dean answered, pulling his eyes away and looking down at the ground. “And I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I swear to God, Cas. I just… please, let me explain.”

Castiel felt his eyes sting as tears flooded them, his heart sunk in his chest. Dean knew, he knew and kept it from him. He broke his promise to always be honest with him. And as much as Castiel wanted to tell him no to scream at him to get out of his room and stay away from him. A bigger part of him wanted to know why.

“No,” Castiel’s breath hitched on that one word as he shook his head, “not here. Luc could come in and I don’t want him to overhear. I haven’t…” Castiel trailed off. He didn’t owe Dean any kind of explanation as to why he hadn’t told his brother what he suspected. “Just not here, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean answered quickly, nodding his head as he looked up to see Castiel putting a notebook away on his desk. “Wherever you’re most comfortable. We can go to my room? Out back? Or… we can go to our place, if you want.”

Castiel’s heart ached at the mention of _their place_ , of the willow tree. He was hit with all the evenings spent out there talking. Dean telling Castiel about school, movies, music, anything the Omega wanted to know. All the smiles and laughs hidden by the flowing leaves encasing them in their own little world. Dean had told him everything he needed to know under that tree, everything but the _most_ important thing; he didn’t even realize what was happening between them, what was happening to him. Yet, he couldn’t think of a better place to have this conversation.

“The willow tree,” Castiel muttered as he sat down on his bed and slipped on his shoes. “Let’s go there.”

Dean ignored the sharp pain he felt at Cas dismissing their place so easily, because despite how mad Cas was now, no matter what happened, Dean would never be able to think of the spot as anything but theirs. He waited until Cas stood, the Omega glancing down and looking back up expectantly. 

“Oh, right,” Dean muttered, flushing, “boots. I’ll meet you downstairs?” 

Dean hoped he would agree, wouldn’t rebuke it and meet Dean at the clearing instead. As awkward as the walk together would be, Dean missed Castiel’s presence and he would take any time he could get. 

“Okay,” Castiel nodded slowly as he slipped past Dean and out the room, not even looking back as he spoke. “I’ll meet you on the porch.”

Dean blew out a breath, only moving when he heard Castiel start down the stairs. When he returned to his room, Sam was sitting on his bed, reading _Fahrenheit 451._

“Jesus, Sammy, what are you doing?” Dean glared at him, sitting down heavily on the bed and effectively on Sam’s outstretched legs. 

“Jerk!” Sam hissed, kicking Dean’s side after pulling his legs free. “And that wasn’t nearly long enough for a conversation. Did he kick you out?”

“No.” Dean shoved his feet into his boots, his fingers fumbling with his laces as he tried to tie them. God damn it, he was anxious. 

“Well he sure as hell didn’t forgive you that quick.”

Dean jerked his head to the side, glaring at his little brother. “Mind your own business, Sam. And don’t lose my place!”

He ignored Sam’s response and the fact that neither one of his boots was properly tied, slamming the door behind him a little harder than he meant to. He took the steps two at a time and just barely stopped himself from tripping onto his face as he stepped onto the back porch and saw Cas waiting for him in the swing. 

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked as he pushed up out of the swing and walked past Dean, down the steps, and towards their spot without sparing the Alpha a glance.

Dean nodded, despite Castiel not being able to see it, and followed after the Omega just like Cas knew he would. They made their way around the flower garden and to the edge of the woods, and though they walked in silence, Dean was at least grateful Cas held the branches for him to walk through instead of letting them fling back and whip him. 

Dean should’ve broken the silence, should’ve said _something_ to fill the air between them. But his stomach was knotted and his hands were sweaty and he couldn’t think of a goddamn thing to say to make Cas not hate him. 

Once they reached the clearing, Castiel pushed back the willow branches and sat down on the large gnarled root before glancing up at Dean, who was standing there wringing his hands together. The scent of anxious Alpha filled the small space and it burned Catiel’s nostrils. Despite his anger, his fingers twitched at his sides, he wanted so badly to reach out and comfort Dean. That just made him even more angry, the fact he couldn’t even be mad properly. He knew giving in to anger was a sin but at this moment he was ashamed to say he didn’t care. This, whatever it was between them, was taking that away from him and he was pissed about it. 

“How long?” Castiel growled, breaking the deafening silence that stretched on between them. “How long have you known we were true mates, Dean?”

Dean winced at Castiel’s tone, their mingling scents of anxiety and fury making his head spin. He hated knowing he was the one to make Castiel so upset, and it caused his anxiety to spike even further. He bounced on the heels of his feet, staring at the dirt between them and trying to force himself calm. 

“Cas, I was going to tell you, I swear to you I was. But I just… I didn’t want to freak you out and I did--”

“How. Long.”

Dean closed his eyes then, a beat of silence passing, before he answered. “Since you walked into the house for the first time.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Castiel yelled, raising his voice at the Alpha, the superior gender. But this time he didn’t flinch, didn’t clap his hands over his mouth, he didn’t feel guilty for feeling rage. No, instead he channeled it and carried on. “All this time!? You knew _all this time_ and you didn’t think I should? Why, Dean, why didn’t you tell me? Why did I have to find out something so important, so life changing, from a book instead of the one person I trusted as much as my brother, if not more?”

Dean winced and clenched his fists at his side, his Alpha whining inside at the anger directed at him. He needed to fix this, his entire _being_ ached for him to. “I don’t… Cas, I don’t have a good excuse. I can explain why I kept it from you at first, I can tell you my thought process, but… you’re right, okay?”

Dean shuffled his feet and glanced up, the Omega’s eyes fully golden as he stared Dean down. “I should have told you,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I… I was afraid to.”

“Afraid?” Castiel scoffed. “No, Dean, you were a _damn_ coward.” The Omega raised his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. “You were the very first person I trusted outside of my home. Now I don’t know if it’s because of who you are or biology. Would I have trusted you so quickly if it wasn’t for the whole true mates thing? Is this friendship only because of it?” He lowered his tone to a whisper, “Are the other feelings, the ones that scare me, the ones that Father would say are a sin... are those too because of this so called _profound bond_?” He looked up at Dean. “Tell me! Tell me what's real. Tell me why it hurts.”

Dean sank down to the ground, sitting cross legged in the dirt. It didn’t feel right to stand over Cas, anyways. He looked up, meeting Cas’ eyes and hating the tears he saw swimming there. “I will tell you anything you want to know,” Dean said honestly. “I don’t… I don’t know how much your book told you about how true mates work. Should I start there?”

“Yes,” Castiel sniffled and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, “I want to hear this from you, in your words. I’ve already read and reread the clinical explanation in that book until I could recite that entire section. But I want to know what true mates mean to _you_.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded, licking his lower lip as he tried to collect his thoughts. “Uh, well… in school we’re taught the basics at a pretty early age, it comes with knowing the secondary genders. There are pairs of people, Alpha and Omega, Alpha and Beta, and Beta and Omega, that have a… connection. I don’t really know much about it on a biological level, they didn’t really get into that, but basically those two people are predisposed to get along really well.

“I’d seen it before that, though. My mom and Bobby were true mates.” Dean paused and looked up, seeing a small flicker of confusion pass over Cas’ face before he quickly schooled his features. “They found each other when Mom’s car broke down and Bobby came to tow it. Mom was already with Dad, of course, but I don’t think Bobby and Mom ever would’ve been in a relationship even if they had met earlier. They’re too… different.”

Dean shrugged and shifted on the ground, reaching back to pull a small rock from underneath his butt and chucking it to the side. “That’s the thing with true mates… they don’t have to be _mates_ mates. They could just be best friends. I can’t say if that’s why you trusted me quickly or not, Cas. I don’t really know. We are true mates, so maybe that did have something to do with it. I know when you first walked into the house, when I first realized what was happening between us, I immediately cared for your well being. I wanted you to be happy and comfortable here with us. I wanted to be your friend.

“I told Sam,” Dean looked up, then immediately back down again at Castiel’s expression, “that night, actually. And he told me that basically, we were going to be important to one another, but it was up to us to decide what that meant. And I believe that. It's true that my scent and your scent are compatible, that whatever it is in our biology makes us get along really well, but it's up to us to decide what we want to do with that.”

Dean gave a small laugh and shook his head. “I didn’t want to push you, Cas. I didn’t want to tell you we were true mates and have you feel like you had to just… I don’t know, bend to my every whim! I’m just Dean, and you’re just Cas, and I wanted to get to know you. I would’ve wanted that even if we weren’t true mates. I… the other feelings…” Dean felt himself flush and he picked at the end of his shoe lace, splitting the plastic around the tip. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for you. Because… I…” Dean shook his head and cleared his throat. “I would be happy to be your friend, Cas. I would never push you for anything you didn’t want. And if you want to hate me? If you don’t want me to be around you? I will do my best to respect that, okay?”

The more Dean talked, the more the anger bled from Castiel and turned into understanding. Although he was still irritated that Dean hadn’t told him, he understood that it hadn’t come from a place of Dean trying to hurt or betray him. The Alpha only acted upon what he thought was best for Castiel, for them both. It was clear he was just as scared and confused as the Omega was, and honestly… Castiel wasn’t sure what he would’ve reacted like back in June if the strange new Alpha roommate he had told him they were “true mates”. He knew it wouldn’t have been a very good reaction, anyways, since he already was terrified of the ‘adult Alpha Winchester’. Now, it seemed kind of funny, but it wouldn’t have been back then. 

He filed it away as something to talk to Doctor Shurley about, knowing the therapist could help him get a handle on his emotions surrounding the situation. But, he definitely wasn’t angry at Dean anymore.

The silence between them stretched on and Dean felt his eyes start to burn. His heart was pounding in his chest, ready and waiting for Cas to tell him okay, that he did want Dean out of his life. His stomach twisted at the thought, even though he knew he would do whatever the Omega asked. “I just… I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry that I waited so long. I should’ve told you after your first heat, Ellen told me I needed to. I had to tell her because you were in so much pain last time and I knew I could help you. You have every right to be mad at me, but don’t be mad at them… they all expected me to do the right thing, too, and I…” Dean shook his head quickly, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes. “I fucked up, okay? So… I’m sorry. I really am.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered softly as he slowly raised his hand and wiped away the tears from the Alpha’s cheeks. “Yes you should have told me sooner, and yes I’m still upset that I found out from a book what we are to each other instead of from you. But I don’t hate you and I don’t want things to go on like they have.” Castiel smiled shyly as he removed his hand from Dean’s face. He had been completely unaware he had been caressing the Alpha’s cheek. “I miss the way things were and how we were. But there can be no more secrets between us, even if we think it's for the other’s good. And those feelings...” Castiel flushed as he picked at a small hole in his jeans. “We need to discuss them, so we know, so there is no confusion.” 

Dean gave a watery laugh, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Castiel’s knees. He felt the Omega stiffen for a moment, then was pleasantly surprised when Cas’ hand brushed, just once, through his hair. 

“Can I just take a moment to be happy that you don’t hate me?” Dean asked into Cas’ legs, blinking away what was left of his tears. He didn’t deserve Cas’ forgiveness, he knew how much he had hurt him. “But I promise, Cas.” Dean pulled back to meet his eyes. “I promise I won’t ever keep anything from you again.”

“I promise to never keep anything from you, Dean.” Castiel whispered as he placed his hand on the Alpha’s and watched as the wind blew the willow’s slender branches. “My heat will be coming soon. I’m scared, it was so bad last time. I have never blacked out like that before and I wanted to ask you after, but I was terrified. I, uh, what did I say and do during?” Castiel’s cheeks tinged pink as he met Dean’s wide eyes. “Please tell me.”

“That’s really not fair,” Dean said, his cheeks turning as bright red as Cas’. “I mean, you were in heat… and it makes you delirious… you know? I mean, it was mostly nonsense and… just… you know.”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, “actually I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you. And what’s not fair is that you were coherent the entire time and I wasn’t. So tell me what happened those days I was out of it with fever.”

“Cas,” Dean whined his name, glancing up once to see that it did nothing to budge the Omega. He sighed and nodded before looking back down. He would tell Cas, of course he would, but he sure as hell wouldn’t be looking at him! 

“Um, well… you were really uncomfortable, so a lot of it was that. And, I mean, you know what happens when your body goes into heat so… like, you, were uh, moving around a lot. You know, like, for… friction…” Dean winced and cleared his throat, trying not to remember how good it had felt, despite him being on his best behavior, to have Cas pressed up against him so close. “You uh, kept asking me to help you take the pain away. You wanted to scent me, which seemed to help a little, so… that’s why I took off my shirt. Uh, towards the end, you were… well, like… I don’t know…” Dean shifted, remember how goddamn _wrecked_ Cas had sounded, focusing instead on how uncomfortable Bobby had been witnessing it all. “You were asking me, repeatedly, to make you feel better, to take it away. And, uh, you kept calling me ‘Alpha’ and… you kept asking me to kiss you.” 

“Oh,” Castiel whispered, his cheeks the shade of a tomato now. “So that _wasn’t_ a dream after all.” The Omega shook his head as he bit his bottom lip. “I remember calling you Alpha and I remember asking for you to kiss me, but I thought it had just been a fevered dream. The other stuff...” he trailed off muttering, “I do not remember.”

Dean cleared his throat and glanced up, giving a small laugh when he saw Cas was just as embarrassed as he was. “I was respectful the whole time,” he said softly, “in case you were worried. I didn’t… kiss you or anything, just let you scent me and I held you to help you sleep.”

“I know. I trust you, Dean. But for the sake of complete honesty... I’ve thought about it, you know.” Castiel looked up meeting Dean’s eyes. “Since my heat, I’ve thought about kissing you.” He glanced away after the admission but kept talking. “At first I was ashamed but after reminding myself all the things Doctor Shurley and my brother Gabriel had told me about how being an Omega was just as natural as being a Beta or Alpha, that feeling got replaced by another.”

Dean swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest once again for an entirely different reason. “I, uh… what feeling would that be?” Dean whispered, somewhat glad that “I would totally kiss you” didn’t come tumbling out of his mouth instead. 

“I don’t know how to describe it.” Castiel furrowed his brows in deep thought and gave a small one shouldered shrug before lighting up. “Excitement. Yes,” Castiel nodded, “that would be the perfect word to describe my feeling.”

Dean gave a small smile and nodded, hesitating only for a moment before reaching forward and taking Cas’ hand in his. “I… feel that way, too. About you.” Dean ran his thumb over the back of Castiel’s knuckles. “I… I don’t know if this is our bond or not, I… don’t think it is. I just… I like you, Cas. Like, a lot. And…” Dean sighed, biting on his lower lip. “I’m really not good at this at all. I don’t even know what I’m saying. Just… I don’t want to push you into anything, and if you’re not into it at all then tell me, but… I want to…. Iwanttodateyou.” Dean blurted out his last sentence in a single breath, biting down on his lower lip again as he held his breath. 

True, the timing probably wasn’t perfect. But then again, he hadn’t expected the afternoon to end up with him and Cas sitting in their spot holding hands, either. 

“And you think I’m good at this?” Castiel chuckled softly. “If you’re bad, I’m horrible. I have never had feelings for anyone before, we weren’t allowed back at the compound. Father paired us with who he thought was best when we presented and that was that. So there was no dating, no having the chance to fall for a mate.” He smiled as he caressed Dean’s hand. “But I rather like the idea, and I like you too and would very much like to date but... can we, uh,” Castiel gave him a shy smile, “can we take it slow?”

“Of course,” Dean answered quickly, giving Cas the same smile. “I’m happy just being with you, Cas. However it happens, happens. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, anything you’re not ready for.” 

Cas smiled wider and it made Dean’s heart skip a beat. He squeezed Cas’ hand, then pushed up, nudging the Omega over so they could both sit back against the tree, mirroring the positions they used to sit in. They were quiet for a moment, leaning against one another and looking out over the changes Fall had made to the field of wildflowers. 

The wind started to pick up and Dean felt Cas shiver beside him, despite the thick sweater he was wearing. He glanced over and then smiled, standing up and reaching down to help Cas to his feet. “Come on, I’m sure Ellen will be wondering where we are anyways.”

Castiel nodded and brushed the dirt from his pants, then hesitated before holding out his hand for Dean to take. The smile Dean flashed him was worth the nerves in his stomach and helped to squash the lingering words of Father Metatron. 

As they started back through the woods, Dean pulled them up short. “Wait a minute, you said your brother Gabriel… who the hell is Gabriel?” 

Castiel laughed and tugged the Alpha along. “Oh, I don’t even know where to start with Gabriel…”


	9. Chapter Seven

_We've been brought here for a reason  
Be it fate, or internal treason  
Souls will be saved,  
Or mutiny's waged,  
As we plead for something to believe in_  
Nowhere to Go - Mushroomhead

Sam blinked awake, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes before pushing himself into a sitting position. It took him a moment to realize what had woken him, then, “Dean? What the heck are you doing?” 

Dean jumped, the book he had in his hands slipping from his grip and falling with a loud _slap_ to the ground. He looked guilty as he turned around and met Sam’s gaze in the darkness, giving a small shrug. 

“Uh, morning, Sammy. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Dean, it’s…” Sam paused, turning to look at the lime green face of his alarm clock and turned back to his brother with wide eyes, “2:45 in the morning! What are you _doing_?”

“I was looking for a book,” Dean answered, reaching down to pick up the book that had fallen, showing Sam he had two others in his arms. “Didn’t think you would mind.”

Sam blinked. “Are those my text books?”

“Uh, yes?” Dean answered, looking down at them and then back up. He started edging to the door, but Sam was quick and threw the covers back, blocking him from leaving. “Come on, Sammy. Go back to sleep!”

“No, you don’t get to come in here in the middle of the night, steal my… my biology and geometry textbooks? Dean, what are you doing? Are you feeling okay?” Sam reached up, pressing his hand to Dean’s forehead. Dean fumbled back, trying to push him off, only managing to drop all three books on both of their feet. 

“Fuck, Sam! You’re going to wake Ellen!” Dean hissed, hopping on one foot as he held the toes of the other, glaring at his brother who was doing the same. 

“I’m going to wake her? Dean, you’re the crazy one!” 

They wrestled over picking up the books, both trying as hard as they could to maintain the upper hand while staying quiet. Ellen coming in would mean the end of both their lives. Sam managed to get two of the books and clambor back onto his bed, holding them hostage under his butt until Dean sighed in defeat and joined him. 

“Spill it, now,” Sam demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m just… trying to do something, okay?” The excuse didn’t work and Dean rolled his eyes as Sam snorted at him. “I don’t want to tell anyone in case it doesn’t work.”

“Did it occur to you that asking for help and getting advice would ensure that whatever it is would work?” Sam countered, sticking his tongue out as Dean flicked him off. “Come on, they’re my books. I can at least point out what you’re looking for.”

Dean scratched the back of his neck, then laid the last book between them, glancing up at his brother. “Promise you won’t laugh?” 

“No,” Sam answered, shrugging. “But even if I laugh at you, I’ll still help you.” 

Dean contemplated that for a second, then nodded. “I want… to build a bee house thingy for Cas. He really likes bees and… yeah.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the geometry book between them, then back up. “A bee house… thingy. You mean an apiary?”

“Well, I mean, isn’t that like… a lot of houses? I was just gonna build one…”

Sam sucked his lower lip into his mouth, thinking for a moment. “Alright, no, I think that’s an awesome idea, actually. But these books? Aren’t going to help you at all, Dean. This is a human biology textbook, for one,” Sam said as he pulled out the books from behind his back, “and this one is for mammalogy. I don’t know why you thought a math book would help you…” 

“I mean, for… angles?” Dean tried, grateful they hadn’t turned the lights on so his brother couldn’t see how red he was. Honestly, he didn’t know _what_ he needed or where he should even start. The textbooks were a desperate grab at something to help him. He had been wracking his brain ever since he and Cas stopped fighting to think of what to get him for his birthday. He’d gone with Ellen and Jo last weekend to the store and had spent almost an hour walking up and down every single aisle before Jo called him a girl and Ellen told him if they didn’t leave to get lunch, she was going to murder them both. 

He had less than two weeks until Cas’ 17th birthday, and had no clue what he should do. Then, it hit him. The entire summer, Cas was happiest outside among the flowers, commenting about the wildlife and most often about the bees. He was fascinated with them, always coming out with comments about how they lived, how they worked, their infrastructure in the hive… If Dean could get Cas his own bees, that would definitely be the best present! 

Sam had slipped off of the bed and was perusing through his bookcase, pulling a thin paperback book out and tossing it onto his desk. “I think we’re going to have to do a little more research on this… and I think you’re going to have to check with Bobby, we might need a permit to house bees…”

“Seriously? They’re bugs, dude!” Dean said, but filed it away as a mental note to check. 

“I don’t know you’re going to have to purchase bees, either,” Sam continued as if Dean hadn’t spoken. “They might migrate there if it’s built right? I’m not sure. Cas might know, too! It’s not like we’re going to be able to get them there now in the middle of winter…”

Dean nodded, swinging his legs over the bed and moving to his brother’s side. “So… you’re going to help me?” he asked, feeling both relieved and a stab of disappointment. 

Sam snorted, knowing Dean better than anyone, and nudged his shoulder. “Yes, I will help you, and yes, you can have all of the credit.”

Dean smiled, reaching over and pulling Sam into a hug. “You’re okay sometimes, you know that?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well… now that I’m awake, why don’t you make some coffee and get the laptop? We can look up some stuff now, if you want?” 

Dean nodded excitedly, it wasn’t like he was going to go back to sleep anyways, and couldn’t resist ruffling his brother’s bed head before slipping out of the room to go put on a pot of coffee. They had thirteen days, he just hoped they could complete everything they needed to in time!

Castiel eyed his school lunch with apprehension. The spaghetti and meat sauce looked decent, the side salad and garlic bread looked edible, and the small piece of chocolate cake actually looked good. Castiel shrugged as he took his first bite of the spaghetti, chewing thoughtfully. Not like Ellen’s, but not bad.

“Hey Cassie!” Gabe grinned as he sat down across from him. “I see you started eating without me.” He slipped his backpack off and grinned as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a single blue candle. Gabriel placed it in his piece of vanilla cake and slid the plate over to Castiel as he softly sang Happy Birthday to his brother. After he had finished Gabriel laughed at the shade of pink Castiel’s cheeks were. “What? Didn’t think I would forget did you?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head, smiling. They hadn’t celebrated birthdays back at the compound, it had been considered a selfish sin to spend a day celebrating one's self. But Gabriel had always remembered Castiel’s ‘special day’, as the Omega had called it, and he had always done something memorable for him. Castiel would never forget the gift he had received from him for his 15th birthday. Gabriel had broken into the green house and made Castiel the most beautiful crown of roses he’s ever seen. 

That night, when they were supposed to be having reflection time and thanking God for all Father Metatron had given them, Gabriel had snuck into his room and gave him the crown. He had placed it on Castiel’s head and they spent their reflection time talking and eating the frosted sugar cookies Gabriel had swiped from the kitchen when Sister Hester was busy cleaning out the freezer. Gabriel had a wicked sweet tooth, and had made it clear that Castiel was lucky he was the favorite brother or else he would’ve eaten both of the cookies himself! Castiel knew, despite his brother’s joking tone, how true it was and admitted that Gabriel was his favorite brother, too. 

Looking back on it now, remembering how freeing it had been in that moment, despite fearing the entire time that they would be too loud and get caught, to be what Dean would call ‘normal’. They laughed and spoke of their wishes for after they presented, something they weren’t supposed to do -- it was Father Metatron’s decision, afterall, and they were not allowed to have a say in the matter. He didn’t realize it then, what it meant, but Castiel knew now that Gabriel has been and was his best friend. 

“Of course not,” Castiel’s grin grew, “you’d never forget.” 

“Damn right I wouldn’t!” Gabriel matched his smile. “You’re my favorite brother.”

“I must be for you to give me your cake.” Castiel teased as he took the candle out and licked off the frosting. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I would’ve lit the candle but,” he shrugged, “I figured the cafeteria monitor would flip. Apparently fire in school is frowned upon… who knew?”

“Literally everyone.” Castiel laughed and picked up his knife, carefully cutting both of the cake slices in half. He swapped the halves out so they each had a small slice of vanilla and a small slice of chocolate, and he smiled at the delighted look on Gabriel’s face. They set their dessert to the side and both tucked into their lunches talking about their day, and what plans Castiel had for his birthday, and what they both were most excited about winter break.

Gabriel took their trays to deposit at the front and Castiel pulled both of their cake slices over for them to finish up before the bell rang. As Gabriel sat back down, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a sloppily wrapped gift.

“Here.” Gabriel grinned proudly as he handed it to Castiel.

Castiel quirked a brow as he took it and turned it in his hands. “You wrap this yourself?” 

“Shut up, it's harder than it looks. Besides, it's whats on the inside that counts. Now,” he waved his hand at the gift, “open it up! I’m dying from suspense over here!”

“Okay, okay!” Castiel laughed as he ripped into the paper, wading it up and setting it to the side. “What is this?” the Omega mumbled as he turned the book in his hand.

“Read the packaging.” Gabriel rolled his eyes with a playful sigh.

“The _NIV Bible for the Teen Omega_ , designed specifically for Omegas ages 13 to 18. It’s for real teenage Omega’s with real lives. Packed with daily readings, highlighted promises of God, challenging insights, smart advice, and open discussion about the realities of life, this Bible is designed to help teen Omega’s grow in their faith. The _NIV Bible for the Teen Omega_ is as serious about your walk with God as you are, helping you discover his will for all areas of your life, including relating to your family, dealing with friends, work, sports, Alphas, and so much more.” He glanced over at Gabriel, “I don’t…” Castiel trailed off and shook his head. “What is this brother?”

“This,” Gabriel reached over and tapped the book, “is God’s _real_ word, not the teachings of our Father Metatron and what _he_ said was God’s will. My O-Dad gave me one when I first came to live with them and it really opened my eyes, brother, to what God was really all about. And I think it will open your eyes too.”

“I-I…”

“Castiel,” Gabriel placed his hand on his brother’s, “just open it up and take a look at it. Please.”

Castiel nodded as he gently opened the box and slipped the Bible free. It was a beautiful dark blue leather and his breath hitched as he ran his fingers across the beautiful engraved crown of flowers in the center of the Bible. Under it was a scripture which he read aloud.

“You are a Child of God…  
You are wonderfully made,  
dearly loved and precious in His sight.  
Before God made you, He knew you…  
There is no one else like You!  
Psalm 139”

Castiel traced the words as he whispered, “Father Metatron never preached anything like this.”

“No,” Gabriel shook his head as he watched his brother finger run over every single word, “he didn’t. He didn’t preach love and acceptance for all because he was a blind man and his heart was full of hate when it came to Omegas. But God, the God in here?” He laid his hand back on his brother’s. “He loves us all, made us the way we’re supposed to be. To him we are perfect. You and me, Cassie, and all the other Omegas? We are precious in his eyes because we were made in his image.”

“Thank you,” Castiel sniffled as he gently set the book down and leaned over the table pulling Gabriel into a hug,“thank you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel grumbled but hugged him back just as tight before clearing his throat and pulling back. “Enough of this chick flick crap.”

Castiel snorted as he placed his new Bible in his backpack. “You sound like Dean.”

“Speaking of Dean,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, “how is your hot Alpha beau?”

“Gabriel lower your voice,” Castiel hissed as he looked around to see if anyone had heard. “I told you we were keeping our dating a secret for now.”

“Yet,” Gabriel leaned forward with a smug look on his face, “you couldn’t wait to tell me when we got back from Thanksgiving break.”

“Well yeah,” Castiel mumbled as he picked at his fingernails. “That's because I trust you and I need someone to confide in.”

“And because I’m totally awesome!” 

“I’m serious, Gabriel.”

“So am I.” Gabriel grinned cheekily. Castiel rolled his eyes as he chucked the candle at his brother, the other Omega easily dodging it. “Hey that was ninety-nine cents!”

“Why do I put up with you?” Castiel sighed but couldn’t fight the huge smile spreading across his face.

“Duh, because I’m awesome!” Before Castiel could retort Gabriel changed the subject. “So,” Gabriel leaned forward further and wiggled his eyebrows again, “tell me what your plans are for tonight Birthday boy.”

Dean leaned against the brick wall of the side of the school, Castiel sitting on the pavement beside his brother with their backpacks sitting in their lap.

“Should we be concerned Bobby is late?” Lucifer asked, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. “He’s never been late before, not without telling us!”

Dean glanced back down, looking between the brothers before shaking his head. “Uh, no, he told me this morning he might be a little late… thought you guys were there, too?” At their blank looks, Dean shrugged and looked forward once more. “Yeah, he’ll be here soon, no worries.”

The brother’s accepted his explanation and went back to talking about the assignment they were given last period in their American Government class. Dean scanned the field, looking for Jo to join them. She hated having gym the last period of the day, but knowing that Bobby was going to be late today, she was probably hogging all of the hot water in the girl’s locker room… 

Dean glanced back down, smiling at the brothers. Castiel and Luc had no idea what was waiting for them when they got home. First off, Dean and Sam had been able to build two bee hives for Castiel’s gift and Bobby got them situated in the ground today while they were all at school. Ellen had taken the day off from work to make all of Castiel’s and Luc’s favorite foods -- bacon cheeseburgers, spicy potato chips, bbq chicken, mac n cheese, peanut butter and jelly frozen yogurt, vanilla gelato, and a large chocolate cake -- for the party tonight. 

Jo had done some recon, finding out who the brother’s spent the most time with outside of the family, inviting them with invitations Ellen had slipped her last week. She’d wrestled out of the brother’s what they were surprising Castiel with and she’d taken her allowance to find Luc the perfect gift: a box set of the Pendragon Series, one she swore he would love just as much as Harry Potter. The reason Bobby was running late was because he’d already picked up Gabriel, Charlie, Meg, and Ash and dropped them off at the house before circling back to pick them and Sam up. 

The Omegas had definitely gotten better with loud noises and surprises, but Ellen warned them all in advance that if anyone jumped out and tried to scream “Happy Birthday” or “Surprise” to them, they would all go without cake and Dean wouldn’t get a damn burger if his life depended on it. It didn’t matter though, they didn’t need to yell anything out for Castiel and Luc to be surprised. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Jo called out as she ran over to them, wet hair swinging from a ponytail down her back. “Dad’s not here yet?” 

“Dean said he will be late,” Lucifer answered without looking up from the notebook Castiel had opened between them. 

Jo leaned against the wall by Dean before sliding down beside Castiel and bumping her shoulder against his. “Happy Birthday!”

Castiel smiled over at her. “Thank you, Jo.”

She glanced at the book between them. “American Government, yuck.” She wrinkled her nose and snagged the book snapping it shut. “School is out for the weekend and it’s time for fun, and American Gov is _definitely_ no fun.” She handed the book back to Castiel. “If you guys have homework you can be like every other high school student and do it last minute on Sunday.”

“Okay,” Castiel huffed a small laugh as he placed the book in his backpack, “no homework until Sunday.” 

“But I like doing my homework as soon as I get home on Friday,” Lucifer muttered sullenly. 

“Luc,” Jo leaned forward looking past Castiel and at the other Omega, “that’s just not right. We are so having a conversation on proper homework etiquette later tonight.”

Castiel smiled shyly up at Dean as Jo continued to explain all the merits to waiting last minute to do one's assignments. 

Dean winked back at Castiel, then looked up at the sound of a squeaky break. “Bobby’s here,” he alerted the group, seeing Sam was already sitting in the front seat, talking animatedly to Bobby. “Lets go!”

He started forward as Bobby pulled up and to a stop, the other three knocking into each other as they tried to use each other to stand up. Dean turned around, laughing at the sight they all made, and by the time the four of them were in the van, they were all out of breath from laughing so hard. 

“Buckle up!” Bobby hollered over their laughter, but a smile was on his lips. As soon as Dean slid the door shut, he put the van in drive and started for home. 

Jo called dibs on the middle row seating pulling Luc down beside her and Dean and Cas slid into the back seat. “How was your day?” Castiel asked as he buckled his seat belt.

“Wasn’t too bad,” Dean answered as he clicked his own belt into place. “I wish we were on break though, not excited for midterms next week.”

“Neither am I,” Castiel furrowed his brows, “especially Chemistry.” He looked up at Dean with wide blue eyes. “Can you help me study for it?”

“Of course I’ll help you. We can go over-” 

Lucifer turned his head around, leaning his arm over the seat. “I can help you study, Cas! I am loving organic chemistry.”

“You’re such a Hermione Granger…” Jo muttered, reaching over and pulling Luc back so she could finish whatever it was they’d been talking about before he turned around. 

Dean snorted, shaking his head, and glanced over at Cas. “We can go over the stuff from the last quarter. They usually don’t test on much more than that, and you had the beginning of the year stuff down pat. Why, are you nervous about your midterm?”

“I’ve never had to do testing of this sort before. I’m just nervous, I guess.” He shrugged. “What if I do horrible and I fail them all? I’m already behind some because my previous education wasn’t good enough.”

“Well, if you fail them then Ellen is going to kick you out and you’re going to have to live in one of the junk cars in Bobby’s yard,” Dean said with a dramatic sigh, winking at Cas just in case the Omega didn’t know he was joking. “Seriously, Cas, you’re doing fine in every one of your classes. Midterms are just like any other test during the year, just the weight percentage on your grade is a little higher. You’re not going to have any problems, not even with chemistry.

“Your education before just was different, it’s not that it wasn’t good enough. You’re damn smart, Cas. You and Luc.”

Luc turned around again, looking between them and Dean saw the other Omega was just as nervous about midterms as Castiel was. 

“Seriously, guys. You’re worrying too much! You’re _both_ going to do fine.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Lucifer gave him a small smile before Jo snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

“Hey,” she grinned as Lucifer turned his attention back to her, “no _talking_ about school either.”

With Lucifer’s attention back on Jo and those two prattling on about some book they were both reading, Dean reached over and took Castiel’s hand, smiling at the way the Omega’s cheeks flushed in such a sweet manner. He gave it a gentle squeeze as they both watched the scenery pass on the drive home.

When they arrived at the house, Dean held back and made a show of his backpack being stuck under the seat to stall Castiel from going into the house as Jo stalled Lucifer on the porch. When they were the last ones in the driveway, Dean turned and gave Castiel a wide smile. 

“I know I’ve already said it, but Happy Birthday, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel grinned brightly as they walked side by side up the steps and towards the front door where Luc and Jo were waiting. Dean pushed open the door and stepped aside, letting Cas and Luc go in first. 

Castiel and Luc both gasped as they entered the kitchen, Dean and Jo behind them. Bobby and Ellen stood at the head of the table surrounded by Sam, Ash, Charlie, Meg, and Gabriel, all of them wearing matching smiles. Castiel turned to Dean who was also grinning as he gave the Omega’s back a gentle nudge to get his feet moving again, Jo doing the same to Luc.

They stepped further in the kitchen and surveyed the table loaded down with all their favorite foods and treats. There was a midnight blue tablecloth spread across the table, with silver plates and napkins that reminded Castiel of stars. Above the table, a silver banner saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAS & LUC was hung with streamers coming down from it. “Is all this for us?” Castiel whispered in awe, seeing behind the food, where a large pile of wrapped gifts was sitting.

“Of course it is honey. I wanted,” Ellen paused shaking her head before starting again, “ _we all_ wanted this day to be as special as the two of you are.” She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. “Happy Birthday, Castiel.” 

“Thank you,” his breath hitched on the words as Castiel hugged her tighter. He had never felt more at home anywhere than he did in this moment, in this house, surrounded by his friends and more importantly his _family_.

She kissed Castiel on the head before she pulled Luc into a hug, whispering, “I know your birthday isn’t until the 22nd but I didn’t want to risk you or Cas going into heat and you not getting the party you deserve.”

“Thank you,” Luc muttered into her hair as she ran her hands up and down his back.

“Now, I made you some of that frozen yogurt you’re so crazy about Cas, and the gelato you love, Luc, but I figured we should probably eat dinner first, What do you say?” Ellen asked as she released Luc, kissing his forehead before stepping back and letting the rest of the group give the two birthday hugs. 

“I could kill for a burger,” Dean quipped from behind him, giving Castiel a hug last. 

“It’s not your birthday, Dean Winchester,” Ellen replied, slapping his hand away from the stack of plates. “Birthday boys get to pick first!”

Castiel smirked at Dean as he picked up a plate. “I could _definitely_ go for a burger.”

Dean smiled as he leaned against the door frame, watching Castiel laughing with Luc and Gabriel. It was interesting to see how he interacted with his brothers, he was comfortable with them in a way that he wasn’t with the rest of the house -- though, Dean supposed that had something to do with surviving the lifestyle they grew up with together. Cas seemed _happy_ and it made his stomach flip with excitement every time Cas laughed.

Dean jumped as Ellen moved up behind him, her hand gently pressing between his shoulder blades. “Why don’t you help me clean up the leftovers? Gabriel’s parents will be here soon, and Bobby will bring Ash and Charlie home. Then you can go and show Castiel his gift.”

“Okay, Ellen,” Dean agreed, glancing once more at Castiel surrounded by their friends and family before following Ellen into the kitchen to clean up. As he helped bag up what was left of the chips and put away the burger fixings, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

What if Castiel didn’t like his gift? It was one thing to appreciate bees, to find them interesting, and a whole other thing to actually own and take care of them. What if Castiel thought Dean was stupid? Dean knew Cas wouldn’t never come out and say it, but he was getting good at reading Castiel’s nearly non-existent facial expressions. 

He was so lost in thought, worrying about what Castiel would think, that he didn’t hear the Omega in question enter the kitchen. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled as Dean jumped and dropped the burger platter into the sink. His smile turned to a small smirk as he watched the Alpha fumble. “I’m sorry I startled you.”

“No, you didn’t!” Dean said quickly, watching the smirk grow on Castiel’s lips. “Okay, well, if you weren’t so damn quiet…”

“Do you need any help?” Castiel asked as he motioned to the sink full of dirty dishes.

“Oh, no,” Dean shook his head, “it's your birthday! You don’t get dish duty on your birthday. But, hey… are the others gone now?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded as he stepped closer to Dean. “Gabriel’s parents just picked him up, and Bobby took the others home.”

“Ellen?” Dean glanced over his shoulder where Ellen was cleaning up the table, giving her his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. 

“Go,” Ellen rolled her eyes and shooed them off, “I’ll get Jo and Sam to finish up the dishes.”

“Thanks, Ellen!” Dean exclaimed, pulling his hands from the soapy water and reaching for the hand towel. He dried his hands quickly, then reached for Castiel’s arm, leading him over to the back door. “I have something to show you.”

“What?” Castiel asked grinning up at Dean, loving the scent of elated Alpha that was surrounding him. “Where are we going?”

“I’m not going to ruin your birthday gift seconds before you see it!” Dean laughed, lacing their fingers together and pulling Cas forward once they hit the porch. “Come on!” 

Dean’s laugher and good mood was contagious. Castiel joined in laughing along with the Alpha as he led them toward the garden. As they got closer Dean halted their movements. 

“Do you trust me?” Dean asked as he stepped behind Castiel.

“I do,” Castiel nodded as he looked over his shoulder at the Alpha.

Dean’s grinned as he reached up and covered Castiel’s eyes with his hands and continued leading him towards the garden.

“Okay,” Dean said, leaning forward to whisper against Castiel’s ear. “We’re almost there… a few more steps…” 

Dean stopped them when they were feet away from the two hives he’d built, happy with the placement Bobby made earlier. They looked even better out in the setting sun than they had in the back of the garage! Dean could feel himself shaking with excitement and he looked at the side of Cas’ face, seeing the Omega was completely calm and just as excited, waiting for Dean to tell him he could look. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes!” Castiel laughed as he leaned back against the Alpha. “I’m ready!”

“Open your eyes,” Dean said as he let his hands fall, giving Cas’ shoulders a squeeze before stepping back to let him see the two hives. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered in admiration, eyes trailing over the long, wooden hives. They had peaked roofs, and what appeared to be a hinged door on the side. “Did you build these, for me?”

“I did,” Dean replied, smiling as he walked behind Castiel around the hives. “Sammy helped me find the right type and Bobby helped make sure the blueprint was right. But I’ve been working on this on the weekends at the garage. And look!” Dean stepped forward, moving a pin out of place and letting down the hinged door. “Bobby even had some plexiglass cut for me so that I could add in a window on each of them!”

“They’re amazing, perfect.” Castiel grinned as he moved beside Dean and ran his hand along the tin roof. “My very own apiary. This is, Dean I…” Castiel trailed off as he launched himself into the Alpha’s arms hugging him tightly, his nose tucked against Dean’s throat as he mumbled. “Thank you so much.”

Dean hugged him back, just as tightly, burying his nose into Castiel’s hair. “You’re so welcome, Cas,” he whispered back, letting his eyes fall closed. “You deserve it.”

Castiel rolled his shoulders as he sat down at his desk. It was too early in the morning for Algebra. His body ached all over, and he’d tossed and turned all night. His head was splitting and he was in no mood for math. He recognized the signs now: there was no doubt that he was in the beginning stages of his heat, and by late tonight or early morning it would be in full swing.

He was definitely dreading it.

The chair beside him was pulled out and the Omega gave Dean a small smile as he slid in next to him. The Alpha gave him an inquisitive look before leaning closer and giving Castiel a brief sniff. His brows rose as he looked at the Omega, a question in his gaze.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “My heat is starting.” He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose with a bitter huff, this headache was just not going away.

“I don’t think anyone else will be able to tell, not until the end of the day,” Dean commented, looking over Cas carefully. “Are you okay? You look kinda pale.”

“My body hurts all over and my head.” Castiel groaned as he rubbed his temples. “My head feels and though it’s going to explode.”

Dean bit his lower lip for a moment, then reached down for his backpack. He fished around in the smaller pouch until he found the small white bottle of Tylenol. “I have some Tylenol… that should help with your headache at least, probably even your body pain. It's a pretty mild medication, I’ve noticed you and Luc don’t really take any meds but… You can have some, if you want to try it.”

“I’ve never taken any medication.” Castiel chewed on his lower lip as he eyed the bottle in Dean’s hand. “Back on the compound, medication wasn’t allowed. Father Metatron always said God would heal all our ailments if and when he saw fit. So I’m not sure…” He took a deep breath and even that made his head and body hurt more. 

Dean nodded, patient as he placed the bottle on the edge of his desk and waited for Castiel to think it through. Castiel was grateful for it and he found himself staring at the small bottle. Father Metatron had told them medications were bad but he’d said a lot of things were bad that Castiel and Lucifer had since realized weren’t necessarily true… He’d always preached about how God’s Will would heal them, how unnatural forces -- like man made medications -- were a sin to use and altered God’s plan. But… 

Castiel thought of the Bible Gabriel had given him last week, of the few passages he’d managed to read in his down time. God was just and kind, he promoted free will of his people, not himself. If he created the elements that went into medications, and man were smart enough to realize the different properties of plants to make modern medication… then how could they be bad? If people were creating ways to heal one another, to help the sick, wouldn’t that be praised in God’s eyes? And wouldn’t taking care of himself, of his body, of his pain… only help him to help others, therefore fulfilling God’s purpose for him? 

He licked his lower lip and glanced up, meeting Dean’s gaze. “I... I don’t know,” he whispered. 

Dean nodded once, glancing at the bottle before meeting Cas’ eyes. “You do not have to take anything you don’t want to, Cas. If you don’t want it, I’ll put it away and I won’t offer it again, I promise. But baby,” Dean lowered his voice, leaning in closer and Castiel’s face flushed in pleasure at the name, “you’re not going to be in trouble for taking it. Not with anyone, not God, or Ellen, or Bobby. Medication isn’t a sin, not in my world anyways.” 

“Do you think it will really help?” Castiel asked with tired eyes. “Because with how I feel right now, I’m not sure I will make it through the rest of the school day. And I can’t miss finals.”

“I really do. It always helps me when I have a headache,” Dean answered, waiting for Castiel’s small nod before he reached for the bottle and opened it. “I’m only going to give you one, okay? I usually take three, but I think one will work for you. If not, I can give you some more.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered as Dean shook one pill out into his hand. He looked down at it then back up at the Alpha. “You wouldn’t happen to have a bottle of water in your backpack, would you?”

“You’re so needy,” Dean replied with a wink, reaching back down to fish out a green water bottle. He handed it over, smiling as Castiel winked back at him. 

“You think I’m needy now? Just wait until my heat is in full swing.” Castiel mumbled as he popped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with over half the bottle of water; his pre-heat always made him extra thirsty. He had to bite back a smile at the look on Dean’s face, he wasn’t entirely sure if it was from his attempt at a joke or how he had gulped down almost all the Alpha’s water in one go.

Dean accepted the bottle back and shook his head. “You’re going to be the death of me, Cas.” He smiled and turned his attention back to the front as their teacher came in and started addressing the class. 

Dean tried to pay attention, but found himself shifting his seat slightly to the right and closer to Cas until he could stick his leg a little out into the aisle. As their teacher went over the rules for their midterm -- the same rules they went over with every test -- Castiel responded in kind and stuck his leg out as well, their feet pressed together. Dean smiled, the small presence of Cas being right there with him never failed to make his day.

Jo grabbed two oversized mugs, holding them carefully as Lucifer held open the door to the back porch. He had the fleece blanket from the couch over his shoulder and Jo smiled as they walked over to the swing, Luc laying the blanket over their shoulders before Jo handed him his mug.

It had been the perfect Christmas. 

Although her parents had always had foster kids throughout her childhood, Alfie, Hannah, and Kevin never felt like _family_ like Sam, Dean, Castiel or Lucifer did. Christmas’ always had an air of sadness, the other kids missing their parents or remembering things from when they were younger. Bobby and Ellen always tried so hard to make everyone happy, those Christmas’ always so felt stressful. 

This year? Jo didn’t know Christmas could be so… fun and relaxing! All four of the boys acted shocked with each gift they opened, Sam and Dean giggling like freaking children and Lucifer and Castiel wide eyed. She’d spent most of her money on the Omega brother’s birthdays and had made everyone their own Hogwarts scarves, complete with a tea-stained letter from the Sorting Hat explaining why they were perfect for the house she chose. Everyone had put them on immediately, even her dad. 

She looked over and smiled as she saw Lucifer still wearing his Ravenclaw scarf, knotted close around his neck to keep him warm. She pulled her legs up onto the swing and held her mug with both hands, looking at him from over the top as she took a sip. 

“How was your first Christmas?” she asked as she lowered it, licking the foam from her top lip.

“It was,” he paused as he blew on his drink contemplating, “it was unlike anything I have ever experienced.” 

“Good, I hope?” Jo pressed, cocking her head to the side. 

“Very good!” Lucifer nodded. “I have never felt so much love and happiness than I did tonight as we all sat in the living room laughing and exchanging gifts. I do hope you liked the three tiered bookshelf Bobby helped me build for you.”

Jo smiled as Lucifer looked nervous and she stretched out her feet, pressing her socked feet against his thigh. “Don’t tell anyone, okay? But it was hands down my favorite gift.”

“I am so very glad.” Lucifer smiled as he pushed his feet to the porch and swayed them slowly. “Don’t tell anyone, but this?” he reached up and ran his fingers over the blue and bronze tassels of his scarf as he grinned, “this, by far, is the best gift I received.”

Jo beamed back at him, reaching behind her to put her mug on the railing of the porch before throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around Lucifer’s neck. He made a small noise of surprise, some of his cocoa slopping over the side and falling onto the deck. 

“Put it down and hug me right,” Jo demanded into his neck, smiling as he chuckled and leaned over to place it on the ground. “Thank you, Luc… for being you. I’m so glad you came into our lives.”

“I’m so glad too, Jo. I feel so grateful the Lord’s plan for me lead me here, to you. You and Ellen, Bobby, Sam, and Dean. You have been a blessing, just what Castiel and I needed.” he whispered into her honey blonde hair as he held her tight. “But I am _especially_ thankful for you.” 

Jo smiled and shifted so she was sitting beside him again, leaning her head onto his shoulder. The air around them was cool, but the blanket was keeping them warm enough. After a moment, Lucifer started rocking them slowly again. 

Jo closed her eyes, then softly began to sing, “Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight…” 

Despite not knowing the song, Lucifer picked up on the rhythm of Jo’s soft singing, rocking them in time. “Faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us once more.”

As Jo’s song came to a close, the last lines leaving her lips, she snuggled down deeper into the blanket and smiled as Lucifer put his arm around her, holding her close. She fell asleep with him humming the tune of the song.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you're feeling the love ♥

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_  
Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum

New Year’s had been a _very_ lively affair. Then again, Dean had pre-warned him it would be. There had been almost as much food as they’d had on Christmas, lots of laughter and _lots_ of drinking. Not to mention, everyone kept talking about the importance of a New Year’s kiss. Jody had come over with Donna, and the Betas were all laughing at Alpha Singer who had drank far more than Castiel had ever seen him. He was laughing and nearly falling over, kissing Ellen every chance he got as ‘practice’, and sending Ellen into a fit of giggles every time. Jo had pretended to be embarrassed, hiding her face or running out of the room, but she was smiling just as much as the rest of them.

It was comfortable and relaxed, except for Castiel being slightly on edge waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Yet, when the clock struck midnight, Dean hadn’t kissed him. He didn’t know whether to be relieved that their first kiss hadn’t been in front of their family or disappointed that Dean hadn’t.

Instead, Dean and Sam had crushed them all into a group hug while the two mated couples kissed to the ball drop. When the adults began to sing the “stupid song no one even _knows_ ” (according to Jo), they had split off to clean up what had to be put away. Ellen had thanked them, laughing about how the kids were the real adults tonight, and then sent them all to bed.

That had been over an hour ago. As soon as Luc’s head hit the pillow, he’d pretty much fallen asleep, mumbling about how Father Metatron would’ve _hated_ New Years, but how it was probably his favorite holiday so far. Castiel, however, had been tossing and turning, not able to get the kiss - or lack thereof - out of his mind.

Sighing, Castiel turned to his side and looked over his brother’s sleeping body. Luc was out and after a moment of deliberation, he decided to take his chances on Dean still being awake so he could ask him the question plaguing his thoughts. He quietly slipped from his bed and moved down the hall, softly knocking on Dean’s door so he wouldn’t disturb him if he was sleeping.

Dean sat up, blinking in the dim light and listened hard. He could’ve sworn he heard knocking… he held his breath and heard the sound of the floorboards creaking just outside of the door, someone shifting their weight as if to turn away. Sammy would never knock, would’ve just come in, and Ellen or Bobby would’ve knocked and then opened the door. That meant it had to either be Jo, Cas, or Lucifer.

Dean threw the covers back and swung his legs out over the side, padding barefoot over to the door and opening it up. The hallway was dark, too, and he could only make out who it was by his scent.

“Cas? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Castiel mumbled as he scuffed his socked foot on the hardwood floor. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut as he shook his head and turned. “Nevermind, it's late and I shouldn't have disturbed you.”

Dean blinked, then reached out, grabbing Cas’ arm and stopping him from leaving. “Come in,” he said, his stomach twisting nervously. If Ellen knew he had Cas in his room in the middle of the night… well, he wouldn’t have a room in the house anymore: he would be six feet under. “I wasn’t sleeping.”

Castiel gave him a shy smile as he walked past Dean and stood in the middle of the room. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not really sure what to do with himself, and suddenly wondered if it had been a good idea to even come to the Alpha’s room at such a late hour. But since he was already here and he really wanted to know, he found himself blurting out…

“Why didn’t you kiss me at Midnight?”

Dean blinked, pushing the door mostly shut and turning to face Cas. “Uh,” he responded, ever eloquent. He had thought about it, had been thinking about it since Christmas, actually, but hadn’t thought Cas would’ve wanted him to… He licked his lip, slowly walking closer to Cas in the middle of the room. “I… didn’t know if I should,” he answered honestly.

“Did you want to?” Castiel asked as he looked up at Dean through his lashes.

Dean couldn’t help it and gave a small laugh. He saw Cas’ eyebrow raise in the moonlight and he nodded. “Yeah, Cas. Of course I wanted to. I _always_ want to kiss you.” He felt himself blush at the admission, but it wasn’t as if it weren’t true.

“I wanted it, too,” Castiel whispered as he stepped closer to Dean. “Maybe not in front of everyone, especially for our first kiss. But I want you to kiss me, Dean. I think about it often.”

Dean didn’t know who took all the air out of the room, but suddenly he was standing toe to toe with Cas and finding it hard to breathe. The Omega’s eyes were rimmed golden, glowing in the dark, and he was sure his own eyes were doing the same. He reached forward, resting one hand against Cas’ hip, the other coming up to touch his face.

“Just because it’s not midnight… doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you now,” Dean whispered.

“I think I would very much like that, Alpha,” Castiel whispered back, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Dean cupped Cas’ cheek gently, searching his eyes for a moment before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It was like every cliched, romcom movie Jo made him watch that he _swore_ he hated: there was a spark, making them both gasp. Cas’ lips were soft and perfect and warm against his own and Dean felt like if he died right now, he could do so happily.

Castiel let out a breathy moan as Dean’s tongue tentatively ran across his bottom lip before the Alpha gently nipped it, begging for entrance. Castiel opened willingly, allowing Dean’s tongue to tangle with his. Castiel gasped again as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against his body.

“Tell me this is okay,” Dean whispered against Cas’ mouth.

Instead of answering, the Omega reached up and twined his arms around Dean’s neck, threading his fingers in the Alpha’s hair and pulling him in for another kiss.

Dean kissed Castiel until he was breathless, and then kissed him some more. The Omega felt so good in his arms, fitting against him perfectly. Dean’s head spun slightly from their combined scents and he pushed against Cas gently, walking them backwards until they were sitting on the side of the bed.

He felt Cas hesitate for a second when his legs hit the mattress, and Dean kissed him softly. “Just sitting, I promise,” he whispered, smiling as Castiel nodded, then leaned in to kiss him again.

“It’s better than I imagined,” Castiel muttered against Dean’s lips not wanting to break the kiss.

“Yeah, I-”

The light suddenly flicked on, making both of them jump. Dean blinked in the sudden light, squinting over at the door where Sam was standing, eyes wide, with Luc behind him, horrified.

“Uh,” Sam said, looking between the two of them on Dean’s bed, his cheeks flaming red. “Luc couldn’t find Cas, so I thought… Well, I don’t… We’re sorry.”

“Fuck, Sammy, get out,” Dean muttered, running a hand over his face and glancing at Castiel between his fingers.

“Castiel,” Lucifer gasped as he moved forward. “What are you doing?”

“I-I,” Castiel cleared his throat, swallowing down his nerves. “I just came to talk to Dean.”

“At this hour?” Lucifer crossed his arms as he glared down at Castiel. “And talking was not all you were doing, brother,” he spat out in a harsh tone. “If Father were here he would lash you for being nothing more than an Omega _temptress_.”

Castiel and Sam both gasped at the same time, Sam opening his mouth to say something, but Dean had heard more than enough. He reached for Cas, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to stand in front of him, using his other hand to shove at Lucifer’s chest.

“You crossed a line, Luc,” Dean hissed, anger the only thing from making him feel bad about the way the other Omega flinched. “I don’t give a shit what your ‘Father’ would’ve said, you’re not there and you sure as hell aren’t Castiel’s keeper. How dare you -”

“Dean,” Sam tried, grabbing Luc’s arm and pulling him back. “Lower your voice-”

“No, I don’t think I will!” Dean fired at Sam, glaring at him before turning his attention back to Luc. “Cas was doing nothing wrong -”

“Everything about him, _this_ , is wrong!” Lucifer yelled back. “Omega’s are unclean,” he looked past Dean to his brother, “and now I see why. They are nothing more than desperate, needy -”

“Dean!” Castiel yelled his name, grabbing his arm and nearly hauling Dean off his feet as he yanked him back, but it was too late. The Alpha’s fist had connected with Luc’s jaw, sending the other Omega sprawling backwards and into Sam’s chest. “Dean, stop!”

“Oh my god, Dean!” Sam said with wide eyes as he tried to keep Lucifer upright, moving his face towards the light. “Dean! You made him _bleed_!”

“Oh, I’ll fucking make him bleed!” Dean growled, struggling against Castiel’s hold.

“What on Earth is going on in here?!” Bobby’s voice was loud and all Alpha, making Castiel jump and release Dean who went pitching forward onto his hands and knees to the floor. “Christ, what happened?”

“What’s all the - Luc!” Ellen moved forward, reaching for Lucifer’s cheeks and surveying his face. “What happened? Why are you bleeding?”

“That Alpha,” Lucifer glared and pointed at Dean. “He struck me for telling my brother-”

“For being a pompous _ass_! And I’ll hit you again if you ever-”

“Dean Michael Winchester!” Ellen interrupted them both, looking alarmed between the four boys and her mate. “What has gotten into you? Why are all of you even awake?”

As Dean and Lucifer started in again, Bobby silenced them all with, “One at a time, you idjits!”

Ellen glared at her husband and shook her head, then looked around the room. “Sam,” she said, looking at the youngest, “tell me what happened. And you, Dean Winchester,” she added as Dean opened his mouth to argue, “one more word out of you and I swear you’ll be grounded for a year!”

“Well, um,” Sam cleared his throat and scuffed his socked foot against the hardwood floor. “Luc woke and couldn’t find Cas. He came and got me and I thought we should go ask Dean and when I opened the door…” he trailed off and gave Dean an apologetic look before continuing. “We saw them sitting on the bed and they were… making out.”

“We were _not_ making out!” Dean argued, flinching back as Ellen shot a hand out at him, pointing her finger at his face to tell him to shut up.

“We will address _that_ after. How the hell did Lucifer end up bleeding?” she asked, turning back to Sam when she was satisfied Dean would stay quiet.

“When he saw what they were doing he, uh,” Sam blew out a deep breath, “he said some unkind things to Cas and Dean went all protective Alpha and socked him in the jaw to shut him up.”

Ellen turned to Bobby, her expression making even the adult Alpha shrink back. “Do you want to take Lucifer and fix him up and have him explain why he thinks bad mouthing and insulting his brother is acceptable? Or would you like to deal with these two and find out why Cas was in Dean’s room in the middle of the night and why Dean thinks it's appropriate to hit others?”

“Uh,” Bobby started, looking between the boys before back to his wife. He sighed, jerking his head into Dean’s room - they both knew that Lucifer would be more comfortable being scolded by Ellen over Bobby.

“Out,” Ellen said to Sam and Lucifer, pushing both of their shoulders. As she passed by Bobby she paused, meeting his eyes. “You better not let them off easy, Robert Singer.”

He gave her an uneasy shrug and the three remaining watched as she walked after Sam and Lucifer down the hallway, yelling at Jo who had just opened her bedroom door to see what all the commotion was.

Bobby turned back to Cas and Dean, standing awkwardly in the center of the room. He sighed, taking a step forward and shutting the door behind him, pulling Dean’s desk chair over. “Might as well sit,” he said after a moment, “this is gonna suck for us all, might as well be comfortable.”

Bobby rubbed his head, despite his hat not being there, and entered his bedroom to see Ellen sitting against the headboard with her arms crossed, glaring at the door and waiting for him.

“Where is Castiel?” she asked, immediately sitting up.

“Sent him to sleep in Sam’s room for the night.” Bobby sighed as he sat down on his side of the bed. “Didn’t think it would be a good idea to put him in the same room as Luc with all this tension between them.” He relaxed back beside her. “How is Luc’s jaw?”

Ellen sighed, rolling her shoulders as she sat back against the headboard, wiggling into the pillow before looking over at Bobby. “John taught that boy a killer right hook…” Bobby chuckled and Ellen hit his arm. “It’s not funny! He could’ve seriously hurt Luc. Hell, if Luc had tried to fight back…”

“It’s a good thing we heard the ruckus when we did.” Bobby shook his head. “Dean was sure as hell pissed off when we first sat down to talk. Took Castiel ten minutes to calm him enough to talk to me without growling or his eyes turning red.”

Ellen sighed laying her head on Bobby’s shoulder. “What the hell was Cas even doing in Dean’s room, Bobby? What did they have to say for themselves?”

“It’s kind of cute actually.” Bobby huffed a laugh as he laid his head against his mate’s. “Castiel was upset Dean didn’t kiss him at midnight. He couldn’t sleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about it so he went to Dean’s room to ask him why he didn’t get a New Year’s kiss.”

“I’m glad you find it cute,” Ellen said with an eye roll. “We have two teenagers sneaking around doing hanky panky, and you want to call it cute? Bobby, I though we would have the safe-sex talk with Joanna way before we would have to with Castiel and Lucifer! Does Castiel even _know_ he can get pregnant as an Omega? Does he even know what he’s doing? I don’t know how much he’s discussed with Doctor Shurley about his sexual health but-”

“El, they were only kissing,” Bobby started, but Ellen cut him off.

“They’re teenagers, Bobby! Today they were kissing, tomorrow they’re knotted and pregnant!” She sighed, turning her head at the sound of her mate’s laugh and found herself smiling despite the seriousness of the situation. “Okay, so probably not that quickly. But still, Bobby, we’re going to have to do something. They can’t be sneaking around and fooling around in the middle of the night. Because you know if we don’t put rules in place, they _will_ end up having sex, and Cas _will_ end up pregnant.”

“I took care of it.” Bobby grinned proudly. “I told them no visiting the other’s rooms after bedtime and when they are alone in the room together, the door has to be left open a minimum of three inches.” Bobby gave Ellen’s shoulders a squeeze. “We can’t stop them from dating, El.”

“I know that,” Ellen sighed, closing her eyes and turning her head to inhale her mate’s scent. “And I don’t want them to. If they’re going to make each other happy, I’m all for that. But they need to be careful!” She was quiet for a moment, then pulled back and met her mate’s eyes. “Did you really give them the same rule my father gave us?”

“Yeah,” Bobby gave a small shrug, “worked for us didn’t it?”

Ellen glared at him. “No, it did not work for us! If my parents knew what we had been getting up to… well, you would be six feet in the ground right now!” She reached up and rubbed a hand over her face. “We were twenty when we had Jo!”

Bobby nodded, his face paling as he thought it over. “Maybe we need to put a few more rules in place. But,” he sighed as he took her hand in his, “you and me both know from experience they are gonna do what they are gonna do and all we can do is educate them and hope they do whatever they do safely. Speaking of,” he shifted to look her in the eyes, “we should probably… uh, well, see if Cas’ll go on birth control or something…”

Ellen smirked and rolled her eyes. “You mean you want me to talk to him and see if he’s willing to take the pill?”

“Yes.” Bobby nodded. “I’d definitely prefer not to be any part of that conversation at all. Good Lord... having to talk to Dean and Cas about just kissing was bad enough.”

Ellen snorted but nodded, leaning over and pressing her lips against her mate’s cheek. “Alright, I will talk to Cas in the morning about it. His heats are bad enough that I can probably use that as a good opening for it…” Ellen sighed, letting her eyes fall closed. “So our dilemma is keeping Dean and Cas responsible enough that we don’t have a baby on our hands and getting Lucifer to not hate his brother. He’s… so angry, Bobby.”

“I’ve never seen so much… _anger_ comin’ from that boy since he’s been here. Hell, I don’t think I’ve seen him even have that much emotion.” Bobby shook his head. “He was like a completely different person. What did he say to you as you looked his cheek over and cleaned the blood from him?”

“I felt like we were back in June, with the way he was talking… he was going on about how Castiel was sinning and shouldn’t be alone with an Alpha, how being an Omega made him unclean… he mentioned ‘Father Metatron’ a few times, even quoting different sermons.”

Ellen shook her head and twisted the edge of the blanket between her fingers. “Bobby, what if we’re doing something wrong? I thought Luc was doing even better than Castiel, he was adapting, reading Harry Potter with Jo and making friends at school. I haven’t heard him say anything about the compound in… months.”

“We are doing our best, El.” He wrapped his arms around her and gave his mate a comforting squeeze. “We just need to be there for him… for them both. We need to help Luc understand Cas and Dean are doing nothin’ wrong. We need to help him accept them.”

“Most importantly,” Ellen said with a sad sigh, “we need him to accept himself. He made a comment that he was following God’s plan and he still hoped to wake up one morning and find he’d been cleansed in his sleep and was now an Alpha.”

“Damn,” Bobby ran his hand up and down Ellen’s arm. “That ‘Father Metatron’ really did a number on him. It’s sad how he hates himself and other Omega’s that much.”

“I honestly didn’t know what to say…” Ellen admitted, snuggling into Bobby’s side. “I told him that it was getting late and he needed to sleep, but that we would talk more in the morning. I think we’re going to need to talk with Doctor Shurley about it. Maybe Lucifer needs to go back to three days a week for a little while? I’m not sure… I just don’t want to mess this up, you know?”

“You are one hell of a mother, El.” Bobby smiled at his mate. “I know you… we will do what's best for those boys. But,” he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, “we won’t be able to do it dead tired, so let's try and get some sleep and talk more in the morning.”

Ellen nodded and pulled at the comforter, both of them moving around until they were comfortable in their normal sleeping positions. Ellen reached over for the lamp, clicking it off, before she rolled to the side and found her mate’s lips waiting for her. “I love you, Bobby Singer,” she whispered, smiling as he repeated it back.

No matter what was going on with the boys in their house, they would handle whatever came their way and they would do it together.

Ellen raised her head over her mug of coffee, watching as Dean and Castiel shuffled nervously into the kitchen. Castiel’s eyes were wide, his cheeks pink as he stared back at her, taking the seat she pointed at. Dean, however, wouldn’t even look at her and instead, followed Cas’ direction and took the seat beside him.

Silence fell between them and Ellen looked between the two boys, waiting for who would crack first.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered. “I should not have gone into Dean’s room so late and when everyone was in bed.”

Ellen nodded, moving her eyes from Castiel and looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow. She waited until Dean lifted his head from feeling her gaze and said, “I think it's about time you were honest, Dean Winchester.”

Dean suddenly flushed and he looked back down into his lap, picking nervously at his hands beneath the table. “I… uh, have been,” he mumbled and Ellen saw a look of confusion pass over Cas’ face as he turned his head to look at Dean, then back at her. “I… told Cas we were true mates after Thanksgiving.”

“You- what?” Ellen sat back, surprised.

Castiel nodded, glancing over at Dean once more before adding, “We… have decided to pursue a relationship.”

Ellen looked between them before a sudden, sharp burst of laughter broke free. “You… both know you’re true mates, have decided to ‘pursue a relationship’, and thought spending the night in each other’s rooms was a good idea?” By the end of her sentence, her voice had risen in pitch, causing both boys to jump and look up at her.

“He wasn’t spending the night, Ellen!”

“Well of course not, your brothers saw to that!” She looked between them, shaking her head. “Jesus, I need something stronger than coffee…”

Castiel opened his mouth but she cut him off, sliding her mug away from her as she leaned forward. “Did you tell Bobby any of this? Did he know you were in a relationship and playing house under our roof?”

“Ellen!” Dean argued back, shaking his head quickly. “I swear this was the first time Cas ever came into my room, and we were seriously doing nothing. We were just talking, and we kissed, but that’s _it_.”

Castiel nodded agreeing with what Dean was saying. “That was our first kiss, I swear. And I would have gone back to my room after. I wouldn’t have stayed with Dean,” his cheeks burned as he continued, “in his bed.”

“Oh you’re damn right you wouldn’t have!” Ellen replied, making Castiel wince. She sighed, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Although it had been many years, she could easily remember what it was like when she fell for Bobby at fourteen. When she opened her eyes again, both boys were staring at her.

“I both can not and do not want to separate you two,” she started, giving Dean a pointed look when he opened his mouth. “If you two want to have a relationship, then of course we will support you in that. However, you are both kids and you’re both living under this roof, which means there will be rules and I _one-hundred-percent_ expect them to be followed.”

With twin nods, Ellen continued. “First off, there will be no night time visits, period. You have all day to spend time with each other, but lights out means lights out. If I can not trust you on that? I swear I will have Dean sleeping on my bedroom floor, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Castiel nodded. “I will not go into his room at night again.”

“Or vice versa,” Dean added after Ellen looked at him expectantly.

“Good. Secondly, there are certain… things that happen in a relationship…”

“Ellen!” Dean whined, face turning bright red again. “Come on, we don’t need the _talk_.”

“You shut your mouth, Dean Winchester! You may not need the talk, but Castiel has never _had_ the talk.”

“What talk?” Castiel asked as he looked from Dean to Ellen then back to Dean with his brows furrowed and head tilted to the side.

“As you may have felt from the… kissing,” Ellen started, ignoring Dean’s loud groan and slam of his forehead onto the table top, “when you’re in a relationship with someone, you want to be close with them. And that means that feelings and certain… urges will develop between you two.”

She saw the moment realization dawned when Castiel’s cheeks turned the same shade of red Dean’s had been.

“Now, as true mates, not only are you both biologically predispositioned to get along personality wise, but your… genders are highly…” she paused, shaking her head. “As your relationship progresses, you are both going to want to advance from kissing to other activities. I was a teenager once, I know what that feels like. I also know that there is no stopping what is going to happen.”

“Ellen…” Dean groaned again, his voice muffled from his arms. “Come on…”

“But,” she talked over Dean, meeting Castiel’s gaze, “I want you both to be safe and realize that you can say no. You do not have to do anything you’re not ready for, _either_ of you.” She glanced at Dean, seeing him peeking up through his arms and nodding once. “In a perfect world, I would say there’s no sexual activity allowed underneath this roof, but I know that’s not realistic. However, that doesn’t mean I will make it easy for you. Doors are not allowed to be closed, and that rule will go throughout the household. Unless you are changing, in a room by yourself, the doors will be open. I don’t care if it's you and Sam in your bedroom, Dean, the door will be open.

“I also think we should change what happens with Castiel’s heats… as your relationship progresses, the heats are going to be more challenging for you both. So,” she paused, turning to meet Castiel’s eyes, “I have a suggestion, but you are allowed to think about it and you are allowed to refuse it. There is a form of birth control, it's a medication you will have to take daily, that will stop your heats completely. You will only need to have a heat once a year on the medication, the rest of the time it will pass it over, except for some slight cramping.”

“I-I,” Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to clear his head of the voice of Father Metatron saying medicine was evil. Dean had given him the Tylenol when his last heat had just begun and it had worked wonders. He had even taken it since for headaches and that time he pulled a muscle in gym. But this is something entirely different, something he would have to take daily. Castiel blew out a deep breath. “It won’t hurt me?”

“No,” Ellen said, shaking her head. “We can talk to a doctor about it, and he can explain how it works better than I can. It’s very similar to the pill Joanna takes, so you can ask her, too. Her monthly period is unpleasant for her, and the pill she takes helps with the symptoms.”

“I don’t like my heats.” Castiel shifted in his seat. “They scare me and make me feel out of control, and I don’t like that feeling.” He met Ellen’s gaze with a tight smile as his heart pounded in his chest at the thought of going to _that_ kind of doctor. He’s paid attention in health class and he knew the exams that would be done. But to be rid of his heats, to only have one a year... it would be well worth it. Even though a small part of him already missed that closeness he got with Dean during that time, they could still be close like that without the pain of his heat, right? It might even be more enjoyable without him writhing in pain. “I think I would like for you to make the appointment, please.”

Ellen smiled and nodded her head, reaching across the table for Cas’ hand. “You don’t have to make a decision yet, okay? We will go in and see what they have to say, and then you can decide from there.”

“Alright.” Castiel smiled back as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Can, uh, can Dean come with us?” He licked his lips and glanced over in Dean’s direction. The Alpha was quiet, looking between the two of them. Just his presence at the table during their conversation had made Castiel feel more comfortable and safe, and he couldn’t imagine having to go to a doctor without knowing Dean was there to make sure he was safe. He found himself gnawing on his bottom lip as he waited for Ellen’s answer.

Ellen looked between them, then finally nodded. “Yes, he can come with us, but he’s staying in the waiting room. There’s no reason for him to go in the back room, and I can only imagine the questions those doctors and nurses would have…” She shook her head and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “But I will go with you in the back, if you want, and Dean will be right there when we get out of the appointment.”

“Thank you,” Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a soft smile.

Ellen nodded, then leaned back in her chair again and picked up her mug. “One last thing,” she looked between them both, the teenagers looking back at her with expectant expressions, “no mating bites until you’ve finished high school. And that is _not_ up for debate.”

“Okay,” both boys agreed with a nod before they began to fidget in their seats.

Ellen laughed and rolled her eyes. “Lecture is over. Get out of her before I decide you’re in more trouble.”

Dean immediately pushed back from the table, coming around to give Ellen a quick kiss on the cheek. “Come on, Cas,” Dean said as he moved for the doorway. “I think Sammy wants to kick your ass in Mario Cart.”

“Come,” Jo demanded, opening Lucifer’s door and waving her hand once before turning away and heading back down the stairs. Lucifer had been wrapped up in his blanket on the bed reading, but she knew that he would be following. She went into the living room and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, then met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Come on,” she said in a softer tone, leading him out onto the porch. The air was cool, but it was warmer than it had been on New Years, and she nodded over at the swing. Somehow, the swing had become their spot, and Lucifer was quick to grab the end of the blanket and get it into position, Jo sticking her socked feet beneath his thigh as she leaned against the arm rest to face him.

“Alright,” she started, waiting until he looked up to meet her eyes, “spill. I gathered from Sam most of what happened, but you haven’t said like, two words to me and I am not going to lie -- as your best friend, that hurts. So! You have to talk to me or you’re going to forever be stuck to this bench and they’ll find our skeletons in this very position, and they’ll know that you were being a stubborn boy.”

Despite his foul mood, Lucifer huffed a small laugh, but as quickly as it came it was gone and his face took on an air of seriousness. “I’m worried about Castiel’s soul. What he's doing with _that_ Alpha is wrong, very very wrong. If he continues to stray from the path of righteousness there will be no hope for him.”

Jo raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent for a moment, thinking. When she spoke, she cocked her head to the side and watched Lucifer’s face. “Is the problem that Castiel is specifically in a relationship with Dean? Or is it that he’s in a relationship at all?”

“At all.” Lucifer sighed. “Omega’s are _wrong_ , we are wrong, unclean. We shouldn’t even be here. And, and,” Lucifer waved his hands in the air, “here Castiel is just _accepting_ it. He was kissing Dean and he looked as if he was enjoying it. It’s just all wrong.”

Jo sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it between her teeth. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she didn’t want to make the situation worse. Lucifer seemed okay with her silence, taking the moment to compose himself and blink away the tears shining in his eyes. The bottom line was that Lucifer loved his brother, that much she could see, and that in itself was the most important thing.

“Luc,” she said softly, reaching over and grabbing his arm, “you know that all of us love you, Cas, and Sam, just the way you are. I know -- well, no, I don’t really _know_ \- that you were taught as a child that Omegas were bad but… you’re not. I mean, look at you! You’re smart, you’re kind, you’re the absolute best at opening jars in the kitchen and helping me with math homework. You make me and Sam laugh like no one else can. That’s all _you_ , your… Omeganess included.

“To me? I don’t see your secondary gender. It’s not something that’s important to me. It’s not something that’s important to most people. Cas… well, I don’t know how he feels about being an Omega, you would probably know more than me, but I do know he’s accepted who he is and he’s finding people in his life that makes him happy. One of those people is Dean. And honestly, you know Dean! You know he’s not going to hurt Cas.”

She stopped again, clicking her tongue and adjusted the blanket around her shoulders. “I… I don’t know how to make you love yourself, Luc. But I can tell you that _I_ love you, that we all do, just as you are. Out here, in the world you’re living in now? Omegas aren’t bad. They’re just the same as Betas and Alphas, you’re important and special in your own way. I love that you’re an Omega, because you’re not a hot headed dick like most teenage Alphas are. But… you have to come to terms with that on your own, I’m just here to tell you how I feel and I’m always here to listen to how you feel.”

“I… don’t hate who I am, not anymore,” Luc started in a whisper, looking down at his lap. “I sometimes feel weird about being an Omega, but I see so many of my classmates and teachers that are Omegas and they are… happy. It’s everything that Father Metatron denied was possible, and it’s… confusing but also, freeing in a way? When I saw Castiel and Dean…”

Lucifer shook his head, swallowing hard. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Jo, changing the subject. “You said that I should know how Cas feels about being an Omega more than you. But that's the thing, Jo.” Lucifer sniffed as he shifted. “I _don’t_! It’s like he’s stopped talking me, confiding in me, and it feels as if it’s been that way for _months_! He should trust me with his life. I’m his brother, and yet I knew nothing of his feelings for Dean. Why?” He met Jo’s eyes. “Why did he cut me out like that? We promised to walk the path together, to follow God’s plan for us _together._ ”

Jo reached forward, wrapping her arms around Lucifer’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. “Luc, I’m sure Cas didn’t do it on purpose,” she whispered into his sweater, feeling him shaking in her arms. “I bet you that Cas is a little scared and freaked out about it, and just… hasn’t even figured out his own emotions to be able to talk about it yet.”

When she pulled back, she reached up to wipe the tears from Lucifer’s cheeks. “I honestly believe Cas would’ve come to talk to you about it. I don’t know when they started this… dating thing, but I do know that its got to be something pretty new. I know you’re feeling hurt that he didn’t tell you first, but maybe he just didn’t get the chance? Maybe you should try to talk to him, tell him how you’re feeling?”

“I don’t know if he will even talk to me, Jo,” Lucifer muttered. “I said some horrible things to him, about him. Honestly,” he shook his head unable to look Jo in the eyes, “I said them out of anger, of hurt. Yes, some was confusion, but mostly I was so hurt that Castiel had kept something so big from me I wanted him to hurt as much as I did in that moment. So I used the words of Father Metatron as a weapon, ones I knew would do the most damage.” He finally met her eyes. “Does that make me a horrible person?”

“Honestly?” Jo said, squeezing his hand as he winced. “It means you’re a jerk, you’re _definitely_ a brother, and you’re so human it hurts.” She smiled and wiggled her toes underneath his leg to get him to look back up at her. “The words ‘I’m sorry’ go a long way in this household, and I think they’ll go far with Cas, too.”

“You think?” Lucifer asked with a tone of hopefulness. “Because us not talking is making me sick. It’s been over a week and I just want my brother back.” He sniffled again and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “I wish I could take everything I said that night back.”

“I know,” Jo agreed with a smile, “but you can learn from it. Lashing out when you’re angry is easy and the first knee-jerk reaction we all have. It's hard work to keep your cool and take a moment to calm down before saying something you’ll regret. You’ll do better next time.”

“I don’t want there to be a next time,” Lucifer mumbled morosely. Silence fell between them for a moment, and Jo watched as Lucifer collected his thoughts. What he asked next was not what she expected. “Looking back it was just a kiss.” He blew out a breath, watching the air puff in front of him. “Kisses are no big deal, right?”

“Uh,” she answered with a shrug, “I don’t really know. I’ve never been kissed before. I mean, Mom and Dad do it all the time and it looks pretty gross but, they're old so it’s different.”

“I wonder what it’s like?” Lucifer furrowed his brows.

“Probably… wet,” Jo said, wrinkling her nose.

“That does sound _gross_ ,” Lucifer replied matching her expression.

Jo chewed on her lower lip again, glancing up at Lucifer’s face. “I mean… people seem to like it and all that, though. We… we could try it, if you wanted, and see.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer nodded slowly as he turned to face Jo, “we could, you know, just to see what all the fuss is about.”

Jo nodded and looked completely serious as she pulled her feet back and sat normally on the seat, Lucifer scooting all the way over to her side. “Um,” she said slowly, glancing down at his mouth, “how do we do it?”

“How about we count to three and just go for it.” Lucifer shrugged. “Unless you have a better idea.”

“Nope,” Jo replied, popping the ‘p’. They nodded together and then started to count. “One… two… three!” Jo leaned forward at the same time Lucifer did, their entire faces smashing together. Jo reeled back, rubbing her nose and blinking back the tears that sprang to her eyes. “I don’t think that’s how it's supposed to work.” Lucifer was also rubbing his nose and shaking his head. “Okay, how about you stay still, and I’ll come to you on the count of three?”

“Alright, couldn’t be any worse than that was,” Lucifer grumbled as he moved his hand from his face.

Jo snorted but straightened her shoulders and started the count down again. This time, Lucifer stayed in place, puckering his lips a little bit like they did in the movies. Jo’s lips found his and they froze, waiting for a few seconds for _something_ to happen, before pulling back.

They stared at each other for a moment before Jo said, “Well… it wasn’t wet.”

“But it _was_ gross,” Lucifer replied.

Jo punched him in the shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest. “You shut up. I am the best damn kiss you’ll ever have!”

“Most painful for sure...” Lucifer reached up and rubbed his nose again. “My whole face hurts.”

Jo looked him over, then started giggling, reaching for her nose, too. “At least your nose isn’t _broken_. I’m pretty sure you half tried to knock mine right off my face!”

“I did no such thing,” Lucifer bit bag a laugh of his own. “How was I supposed to know we’d collide with such momentum?”

“It must be my magnetic personality,” Jo replied, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing as Lucifer rolled his eyes at her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that before. Who the heck taught you that?”

“Had to be you.” Lucifer grinned cheekily. “You're the one thats a bad influence on me.”

Jo simply stuck her tongue out at him in response.


	11. Chapter Nine

_Do you walk in the valley of kings?  
Do you walk in the shadow of men  
Who sold their lives to a dream?  
Do you ponder the manner of things  
In the dark, the dark, the dark, the dark_  
Glitter and Gold - Barnes Courtney

Castiel shifted in the leather back chair under Doctor Shurley’s watchful gaze. Castiel hadn’t felt so uncomfortable in a session in _months_ , but this one was different, he knew what this one was going to entail. Ellen and Bobby had talked to his therapist before his session began, so there was no doubt in his mind that at least a portion of this hour would be spent talking about Dean and his newfound relationship with him, how he feels about going on birth control, and God forbid -- _sex_. The mere thought of talking about how he felt about sex with Dean made his cheeks burn as he shifted again.

Doctor Shurley pushed his glasses up further on his nose and shifted his own weight, crossing his legs on the other side before smoothing out the legal pad on his lap. He gave Castiel a reassuring smile and nodded to the side of his desk. “Water?” 

“Yes, please,” Castiel’s voice cracked as he reached out and took the bottle of Fiji water Doctor Shurley handed him. He nervously fiddled with the cap as he waited for their session to officially begin.

Doctor Shurley waited another moment, then cleared his throat. “I obviously met with your foster parents before you came in here. They said that both you and your brother have had a very busy two weeks. But, how are you today, Castiel?” 

“Better,” Castiel paused as he gathered his thoughts. “Lucifer and I went through a trying time and didn’t talk for over a week, but he apologized and I’m so glad he did because the thought that Luc didn’t love or support me was eating me alive.” 

“From what you have said about your relationship with your brother, I can only imagine how difficult being at odds with him must have been,” Shurley agreed, nodding his head. “Although he apologized, did you speak about what happened between you two? I am sure you both had valid feelings on either side.”

“We did...” Castiel nodded and took a small sip of his water. “We spent over an hour talking through our feelings. He cried, I cried, we hugged and promised to never cut the other out no matter the situation. That we’d talk it out and keep an open mind. Mostly though, we agreed to always be there for one another.”

“I am glad the situation rectified itself, and relatively quickly. Though, I’m sure a week felt like much longer.” Shurley smiled again, clicking his pen before attaching it to the top of the page -- a habit Castiel had picked up on. The older man needed to keep his hands busy, apparently. “I was informed that the argument between the two of you was over your relationship with Dean and your Omega status,” he started, waiting for Castiel’s nod before continuing. “Your brother had some harsh words to say, and while they were in anger… I would like to hear what you think about them. How did they make you feel, other than the hurt over who they were coming from.”

“I was shocked that Luc would say such things to me. At first I felt shame and those ugly feelings about Omega’s being wrong reared their ugly head. Well, until,” a small smile graced his lips, “until Dean stood up for me. Then I realized if I wouldn’t have been an Omega I wouldn’t have been Dean’s True Mate. And that got me thinking about the Bible Gabriel gave me and how we all are made the way God wants us to be. So,” he shrugged, “I reminded myself I am the way I am because that’s how God wanted me to be.”

Doctor Shurley nodded for a moment, then broke out into a wide smile. “I have to be honest with you, Castiel. I am both amazed and proud of your progress. Pulling from the sources available to you -- the people you care about, the Bible Gabriel gave you -- were great tools at your disposal and I’m glad you utilized them in that way. Are you still reading passages from the Bible before you go to sleep at night?” 

“Yes,” Castiel placed the bottled water on the small table beside him and picked up one of the smooth stones Doctor Shurley had in a glass bowl in the center of it, “my faith in God is stronger than ever. Father Metatron’s word was…” Castiel paused, rubbing his thumb over the stone as he thought of the word he wanted to say. “It was _jaded_ , his own word was tainted and twisted to serve his purposes. But I’ve learned that God's love knows no limits, and for the first time in my life I’m actually _really_ getting to read His true words, His teachings, without the filter and spin Father Metatron put over them. It has made me realize how blessed I truly am.”

“Last time we spoke, you said you wanted to see about getting a copy of the Bible Gabriel gave you for your brother. I wasn’t able to find the same one, but…” He stood and moved to his desk, opening up the top drawer to remove a dark blue leather book. When he sat back down, he laid it on his lap and placed his hands over it. “Now, I want you to be aware that your brother might not be as receptive to other teachings of God’s word as you were, so I would like you to be prepared for the possibility of Lucifer not accepting this gift. It wouldn’t help either of you to push the situation.” 

“Thank you.” Chuck held out the Bible and Castiel took it in the hand that wasn’t holding the stone and placed the book by his water. “I will give it to him and tell him there is no pressure, that if he is not ready or doesn’t want to read it he can put it up until he is, if he ever is. I will also let him know I love and accept him no matter his choice.”

“Good.” Doctor Shurley nodded, crossing his legs once more and sitting back against the chair. He looked over Castiel for a moment before asking, “How else are you feeling? How is your relationship with Dean going?”

“Very well,” Castiel mumbled, looking down at the stone between his fingers as he began to rub it again. He smiled at the shiny pink stone and thought back to his first session with Doctor Shurley. Castiel hadn’t even been able to talk to the strange Alpha, the words stuck in his throat. He’d sat in silence and focused on the bowl full of colorful stones, finding them a hundred times more interesting than the terrifying prospect of speaking to the therapist. After twenty minutes of silence and staring at the stones, Doctor Shurley came over and started plucking them out one by one, explaining to him what they were and their purpose.

Castiel glanced down at the one he currently held, rose quartz, and knew it was used to lower tension and anxiety. A small smile spread across his lips. His first session he couldn’t say a word and now he was talking about _his relationship_. “Dean recently had a birthday,” Castiel started and his smile turned shy. “I think he really liked my gift.”

“Well happy birthday to Dean! What did you get him?” the doctor asked, reaching forward and pulling out a stone of his own. He rolled it through his fingers and then placed it gently back, looking up and waiting for Castiel to continue. 

“You remember me telling you about our special spot?” Castiel asked and when Doctor Shurley hummed and nodded, Castiel carried on. “I took one of the branches and made it into a ring. Bobby melted down silver and helped me dip it so it would set and stay in the shape I made. I was really happy how it turned out and Dean said it was the coolest thing he had ever seen.”

“Handmade gifts are always the way to go,” Shurley agreed, smiling at Castiel’s enthusiasm. “It sounds like it was quite a process to make. And you got to spend some time with your foster Father, Bobby? How was that?” 

“I really enjoyed it. I told Bobby that I would like to make more jewelry.” Castiel leaned forward, grinning wide. “He showed me around his workshop and said anytime I wanted to use it, he would be more than happy to supervise. He even said he wouldn’t mind having a ring like that, and he was sure the girls would like necklaces and earrings!”

“That sounds fantastic, Castiel! What a great way to let out some creative energy. Did it feel good to be doing something with your hands again? You said that a lot of your time at the Playground was spent crafting different things.”

“Yes, it was nice.” Castiel swallowed hard as his thoughts wandered to the Playground. It had been a while since he thought of his life there... thought of how different it was, compared to his life now. When he sat here in this office just a year ago, he would’ve given anything to be back at his childhood home. But now, now he would give anything to never see that Compound again. 

Doctor Shurley was quiet for a moment, watching as Castiel cycled through his thoughts, patient as ever. When Castiel looked up again, Doctor Shurley gave him a reassuring smile. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“I was just thinking how different things are now.” Castiel twisted the rose quartz and squeezed it tight in his fist. “Now when I think of the Playground, I no longer think ‘home’, instead it’s just a place I was raised. I wanted so badly to go back for the longest time,” Castiel admitted and blew out a shaky breath, “but now the thought of being taken away from the family I have and taken back there makes me sick.” 

“Home is more than a place, Castiel,” Doctor Shurley started, watching Castiel twist the stone between his fingers. “It’s made up of many components: the nature of it is a roof over your head, safety and shelter. The food that’s provided there, the ability to clean and take care of oneself. But the other part of that is nurture, the people in the home who support you, communicate with you, teach you and love you. And honestly, I believe that to be the most important part of a home, because with those there to nurture you, your home could be anywhere.”

Castiel nodded, a small smile on his lips as he thought of the words the doctor was saying. 

“I believe that the reason the Singer household has replaced the Playground as your home is entirely because of the people there that now surround you. Although you were given the necessities to survive and were taught basic human needs and educated -- and please, correct me if I’m wrong, I don’t believe you were supported or loved in the way that you are now. ” 

“No,” Castiel whispered and shook his head. “That place was in no way filled with love like the Singer household. Dr. Shurley,” he looked up and met the doctor’s inquisitive gaze, “there's no possibility of me ever having to go back is there? Father Metatron will never get out of jail, right? He’ll never be able to collect us and make us go back, will he?”

“Castiel, I can assure you that Curtis Armstrong, Father Metatron as you know him, is locked away in maximum security, only getting to see an hour of sunlight per day under strict supervision. He will serve his time, Castiel. He has had his time in your past, but he will never touch your future.” Doctor Shurley shook his head, shifting forward on his chair. “Are you afraid of this? Are you afraid he will somehow escape and come for you and the rest of your brothers and sisters?” 

“Sometimes,” Castiel’s voice cracks and he clears his throat before carrying on. “Sometimes I dream of that. Dream of being ripped from my home, taken from Dean and back to that place.”

“Are the nightmares still coming regularly? I know that you’re thinking about starting birth control, and Ellen has told me you’ve been open to taking Tylenol as needed for pain. I’m not trying to overwhelm you, but I am wondering if Melatonin would help you sleep more sound and therefore, keep the dreams away. It’s an over the counter hormonal supplement that your body produces, so it would only be a bump in your natural aid to help you sleep. Would that be something that interested you?” 

Castiel gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I think I would be okay with trying that.”

“Okay,” Doctor Shurley smiled, making a note on his legal pad. “I will speak with Ellen and Bobby after we’re done. As for the actual root of the fear… It may be possible for me to set up a meeting with one of the prison guards. They could speak with you, and your brother if he wished to be there, about the security they have implemented in the prison and around their high security prisoners?”

“Yes please.” Castiel nodded again, “I think that would help to give me some peace of mind.”

“Perfect, I will work on that for next week and see what I can come up with.” A louder than normal ticking sound signaled the top of the hour and Doctor Shurley looked up to the oversized clock hanging on the wall. “We’re about up for time, Castiel,” he said, looking back and meeting Cas’ eyes, “but is there anything else you wish to talk about?”

“No,” Castiel placed the stone back in the bowl and smiled at the doctor. “Nothing that I can think of.” 

“Alright then, Castiel. I enjoyed our conversation, as always, and if you need anything don’t hesitate to reach out, okay?” The doctor stood, reaching out a hand to shake Castiel’s before he opened the door and held it. “Let me just speak to Ellen quickly, then you are free to go.”

“Thank you.” Castiel gave him one final smile before walking out the door and calling over his shoulder, “See you next week Dr. Shurley.”

Castiel lurched up from a dead sleep with a gasp. His hands were shaking, his forehead was dripping with cold sweat, and he was trembling all over. The stench of scared Omega hung heavy in the air. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. He was in his room, in his bed with his brother snoozing away in the bed across the room.

It was just a dream.

Castiel placed his hand on his chest, fingers digging into his skin and he could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his palm. He forced himself to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. He continued to tremble and could hear himself gasping. The breathing technique Dr. Shurley had taught him was _not_ helping at all. 

The Omega fought against the panic rising in him and the urge to hyperventilate as he stumbled out of bed, his legs getting tangled in his sheets and making his heart rate skyrocket. He fled into the hallway in just his boxers, feeling wild and completely out of control. No technique Dr. Shurley taught him would calm his nerves in this moment. What he needed was three doors down.

Castiel took a deep breath once he reached for Dean’s door knob, not even bothering to knock as he swung it open.

Dean blinked in the darkness, squinting at the sudden night light from the hall shining into his room, seconds before someone fell into the end of the bed and immediately climbed up his legs. Then, the scent of terrified Omega hit him. 

“Cas?” he asked, opening his arms for Castiel to fall into, his voice thick with sleep. “Cas, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?” 

“No,” Castiel croaked as he buried his face into Dean’s throat and sucked in lungfuls of the Alpha’s soothing scent. “Nightmare.” 

Dean winced in sympathy and ran his hands down Castiel’s back, trying to push forward as much of a calming scent as he could. He could feel the Omega shaking against him and he started humming ‘Hey Jude’, the only thing that used to work for Sammy when they were kids. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed that way, with Dean humming and rubbing soothing circles into Castiel’s back, Castiel breathing in deep and clinging to Dean’s chest, until the shaking finally subsided. 

“Are you feeling better?” Dean asked softly, pressing his lips to Castiel’s forehead. “Do you want to tell me what it was about?” 

“Yes,” Castiel nodded and sighed as he leaned into the kiss. “Father Metatron came for me. He somehow got out of jail and came for me. He -” Castiel shivered and Dean held him tighter as he continued, “he took me from you. Ripped me from your arms as he told me how I was going back and he was going to finish what he started. How being with you was a sin, one that he would soon rectify… It felt so _real_.”

“Shhhh,” Dean whispered, shaking his head and cupping Castiel’s face. “Baby, no one will ever take you away from me, okay? I would never, ever, let that bastard come near you and he would never take you back there. I promise you that.”

Castiel made a small noise and pressed his face back into Dean’s neck. Dean suppressed the small shiver at thinking about even the possibility of Metatron getting free and ‘finishing what he started’. Cas had no idea, not truly, what the cleansing was… but the idea of losing Cas now? 

Dean swallowed hard. “Come on,” he said after a moment, pushing Cas back slightly. “You’re going to freeze on top of the covers. You’re staying here tonight.” There was no way in hell Dean was making him walk back to his room to sleep alone when he’d barely stopped shivering. 

“But,” Castiel protested even as he climbed under the covers and pressed himself flush against Dean, “I’m not supposed to be in here.”

Dean lifted his head, looking towards the door before fixing the covers around them. “Yeah, well, the door is open so we're only breaking half of the rules. And I’m sure if we tell Ellen what happened, she would understand.”

Castiel huffed a small laugh at Dean’s logic, despite being anxious. He laid his head on the Alpha’s chest and focused on Dean’s heartbeat and breathing, trying to get his in time with the Alphas. After a few minutes of silence Castiel spoke. “You promise I’ll _always_ be with you?”

Dean gave a small laugh, pulling back to search for Cas’ eyes in the dark. “Cas,” he whispered when their eyes locked, “I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I wouldn’t want to live another day if you weren’t with me."

“Me either, Dean,” Castiel whispered back as he leaned up and pressed his lips to the Alpha’s.

Dean kissed him back softly, his hands moving to cup Castiel’s face and deepen the kiss. He groaned as Cas’ tongue moved against his bottom lip and he let his mouth fall open, letting Castiel control the kiss. As the Omega pressed closer, he was suddenly aware of how little clothing either one of them was wearing, and he hissed as he pulled back. He wasn’t sure how much control he actually possessed. 

“Cas,” he said softly, the Omega chasing his lips. “We shouldn’t… we should try to sleep…”

“I don’t want to sleep, Dean.” Castiel pressed in closer and placed wet kisses along the Alpha’s throat, lapping at his mating gland. “I want-” The Omega gasped as he felt a low rumbling growl reverberated from Dean’s chest and hands grasp his hips. The rest of his sentence died on his lips as Dean flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs. The Alpha’s eyes were pure red and he just knew his were shining back gold.

“If it's too much-” Dean started, but Castiel quickly shook his head no and Dean crashed their lips together, one of his hands twisting in Castiel’s hair while the other moved across his chest. Dean was hit with the sudden scent of Omega arousal and he groaned deep from his throat, pressing closer. Castiel’s fingernails dug into his back, rolling his hips up, and Dean thought for a moment he’d died and gone to heaven. 

“Alpha,” Castiel moaned as he felt Dean grow hard against him. He whimpered when a gush of slick slipped from his hole. “ _Move, Dean._ ” 

Castiel gasped again as Dean pressed down against him, his own cock growing stiff from the delicious friction.

“Omega,” Dean groaned, grinding down against Cas’ cock. He could feel every hot inch of him between the two thin layers of their boxers, their scent mixing and making Dean’s head spin in the best way. Their breathing increased, making kissing near impossible, Dean mouthed his way down Castiel’s throat instead, his teeth finding Castiel’s mating gland and scraping against it. “ _Mine_ ,” he demanded, sucking the soft skin into his mouth. 

“All yours,” Castiel agreed, breathless as he arched into the movement of their bodies. His hands dug into Dean’s shoulders as the Alpha sucked the spot harder. Castiel scraped his nails down the Alpha’s back, leaving welts in their wake as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and rutted upwards. He let out a soft moan as his cock throbbed against Dean’s, precome and slick soaked his underwear. “More,” he pleaded as Dean worried that spot with his teeth and grinded against him harder and faster.

Dean shifted them slightly, gripping Castiel’s ass with one hand and pulling them even closer, his fingers pressing against the slick soaked fabric. He growled as he pressed his fingers against Castiel’s ass deeper, dragging them between the Omega’s cheeks. “Fuck, Cas, want you so bad. You smell so good, you _feel_ so good.” 

“Alpha,” Castiel gasped, overwhelmed by all of the sensations but finding he wasn’t at all nervous. This was further than they’d ever gone before, only ever making out in their spot, the chill in the air or the looming threat of being late for dinner, keeping them from going further. But this felt _right_. “Touch me.”

Dean growled again, his inner Alpha howling inside of him, and he knew he couldn’t deny his Omega anything. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Castiel’s shorts, groaning at the slick coating his fingers. He circled Castiel’s slick soaked rim with two fingers, pressing gently against him. “So wet for me, baby,” he whispered, finding Castiel’s lips again and claiming them. 

“D-Dean,” the Omega stumbled over his words as Dean pressed one finger slowly into his hole. “Oh, Alpha,” Castiel pushed back, taking Dean’s finger deeper into his body. The sensation felt amazing, so good he didn’t think it could get any better than this, then the Alpha crooked his finger and touched a spot in him that had his entire being lighting up. Slick rushed from him and his cock throbbed and spurted precome as Dean pressed that spot again. “Alpha, Alpha,” Castiel panted as Dean popped a second finger in, “can I touch you too?”

Dean nodded quickly, shifting back slightly to give Castiel room as he focused on giving his Omega as much pleasure as he could. The noises Castiel made beneath him were driving him crazy. Castiel slipped a hand between them, fingers brushing over the front of Dean’s boxers before slipping beneath them and wrapping around his cock. Dean shuddered at the change in pressure and rolled his hips forward, sliding himself through the channel Castiel’s hand made. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he groaned, crooking two of his fingers against Castiel’s prostate, pressing their foreheads together as Castiel arched his hips up against Dean before pressing back against his fingers. “I’m not going to last.”

“I’m… I think I’m close,” Castiel whispered, feeling an unfamiliar sensation curling in his stomach. It felt hot and tight, his body began to tingle and he just knew. Something primal in him had him speaking before he could stop himself. “Do it on me.” Dean stuttered in his movements and looked down at Castiel with a furrowed brow. “ _Mark me_.”

The response was caught in Dean’s throat as he struggled one handed to pull his boxers down, tucking the band beneath his balls and hissing at the sudden cool air as it hit his skin. Cas’ eyes widened as he looked at Dean, Dean’s cheeks flushing red from both arousal and Cas’ intense gaze. Then, Castiel’s hand returned moving along Dean’s length, applying the most delicious pressure. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean whispered, letting his hand fall away from his underwear and reaching for Cas. “Come with me, Cas. I need you to come with me.”

“Alpha, yes!” Castiel hissed as Dean thrust his fingers in deep and rubbed his prostate in a circular motion with the perfect amount of pressure. The tight coil in Castiel’s stomach snapped and he moaned as his cock, still trapped in his boxers, began to pulse as he came. 

Dean growled at the scent of his Omega’s seed in the air and he thrust into Castiel’s fist as his knot began to swell. Castiel gripped his Alpha’s cock, slicked with precome, tighter as his other hand worked its way between them and began to massage Dean’s growing knot.

“Cas,” Dean growled and his hips stumbled as the first spurt of come landed on Castiel. Stripe after stripe painted his Omega’s chest as Castiel milked his knot. “Fuck,” Dean hissed as he began to grow over sensative. He wiggled out of the Omega’s grip and stared down at the mess he made of Castiel’s chest and stomach.

“I’ll, uh...” Dean cleared his throat, eyes trailing over Castiel’s body. “Let me get something to clean you up with.”

“No,” Castiel quickly replied as he reached out and took Dean’s hand, bringing it to his chest. He pressed it in the Alpha’s seed and began to use Dean’s hand to rub it in. “Wanna smell like you,” he explained.

Dean growled as he brought his other hand to Castiel’s stomach, using them both to rub in his spend. Castiel’s hand dropped from Dean’s, his eyes slipped shut, and he hummed in delight as his Alpha thoroughly marked him.

“Now everyone will know I’m yours,” Castiel mumbled sleepily as Dean’s fingers trailed away from his skin and he dropped to the side, pulling Castiel to him. 

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel gently, swallowing hard as the sudden thought came to him. “One day,” he whispered, reaching down to readjust the blankets around them. “One day, you’ll have a permanent mark. If… if you want it.” 

“Mmmm,” Castiel cuddled back into him and reached for Dean’s arm, pulling it around him before lacing their fingers together. “I can’t wait for that day to come.”

“Sleep, baby,” Dean whispered against the top of Castiel’s head, closing his eyes. “I’ll make sure the nightmares stay away.”

“What is the point of _rules_ -” Ellen mumbled beneath her breath, stabbing her fork into the glass pan of brownies she’d made that morning. They were still warm and would’ve been _delicious_ if everything hadn’t tasted like anxiety-induced ash.

“Rules… rules are for… fucking squares!” She stabbed another forkful and chewed angrily, swearing when a few crumbs dropped to the tile floor. 

“They’re only put in place for your own good, so why would we listen to them? Of course not, adults know nothing, they’ve never even been teenagers before. We were just born as full grown goddamn adults so _why_ on _Earth_ should we _listen_ -”

“El?”Bobby stepped into the kitchen, reaching up to pull his hat off as he stared at his mate, pacing in front of the stove with a large heap of brownie on her fork. 

She froze and turned to him, her eyes wide as she glanced down at the pan, then narrowed as she shoved it into her mouth and started chewing quickly. “Don’t you _El_ me, I made these damn brownies so I have every right to eat them!”

“Okay,” Bobby replied slowly, taking another step into the kitchen. “Wasn’t gonna tell you otherwise. I just… uh, thought you were making them for dessert tonight. They seem like a good after breakfast dessert, though.”

Ellen glared at him once more, before a sob burst forth and she threw the fork into the leftover, massacred brownies. “Oh Bobby!” she cried as she crossed the distance between them, throwing herself into his arms. “I don’t want to be a grandmother!” 

“What?” He pulled back and looked down at her. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don’t even know!” she screeched, tears welling in her eyes as she searched her mate’s face. “We made _rules_ Bobby, we made rules for _teenagers_. What were we, stupid?!”

“Uh,” Bobby sighed as he took a step back and reached for his mug on the counter. “Gotta feelin’ I’m gonna need coffee for whatever you’re about to tell me.”

“Sex, Bobby. We have teenagers that are having sex!” Ellen shook his shoulders before throwing her hands up and turning back to the stove to retrieve her fork. She stabbed a corner piece of the pan and shoved it into her mouth. “There’s a fresh pot,” she commented between chewing, waving her hand over at the coffee maker. “Add whiskey to mine.”

“Whiskey and brownies?” Bobby asked, throwing his hands up in a surrendering gesture at the glower it earned him. “Okay, Irish coffee comin’ up. So,” he reached for the pot and began to fill the mugs, “how do you know for sure Dean and Cas are having sex?”

“I hadn’t seen either of them for breakfast, and Lucifer said Castiel wasn’t still sleeping. I thought maybe he’d gone to wake Dean up and they’d gotten to talking or something.” Ellen shook her head, tossing the fork back down with more force than necessary. “I get to the stairs and all is good, Dean’s bedroom door is open, they must be in there. Well, they sure as hell _were_ both in there! I could smell what happened from the doorway, Bobby, the two of them just…. just… _sleeping_ and…”

Tears welled in her eyes again and she shook her head, accepting the mug from her mate. “His appointment for birth control is _tomorrow_ , Bobby. They couldn’t wait _one more day_?” 

“Cut me a piece of those brownies.” Bobby sighed as he added whiskey to his coffee as well and met his mate at the table. She took her coffee and dropped the pan in between them. “Maybe they used protection, El. Or maybe,” his cheeks tinted pink and he cleared his throat, “maybe they were doing _other_ things.”

Ellen took a sip of her coffee, shaking her head. “Are we allowed to kill them? If we kill them, we don’t have to worry about grandbabies.” She eyed Bobby as he took a bite and glanced up at him. “Save that far corner for me, or I’ll be killing you, too.”

“Ain’t gonna be no killin’ of any kind.” Bobby mumbled around his mouthful of brownie, staying away from the corner, just in case.

Ellen sighed and wrapped her hands around her mug until her fingers tingled from the burn. “I should’ve woken them up and gotten their asses down here, but I was half afraid I would strangle them.” She shook her head and raised her mug, looking over the top at her mate. “What are we going to do, Bobby? They’re obviously not following the rules we put forth.”

“We are gonna continue doing what we have been, El, we are gonna do our best.” Bobby took a sip of his coffee, wincing when he felt the burn of whiskey down his throat.“And,” he gave his mate a pointed look, “we are gonna hear them out. We need to let them explain themselves. You remember when we were that age?” He saw Ellen crack a small grin despite the situation. “They are gonna find a way to do, well…” he waved his hands, “you know. And honestly, I’d rather them do it here then to sneak around places like parties or make-out spots. I just want them to be safe.”

“I will hear them out,” Ellen agreed, nodding her head and giving Bobby a small smile. “But there will be a punishment. I understand they’re going to do -” 

Ellen stopped mid sentence, looking up as Dean and Castiel shuffled sleepily into the kitchen, side by side. Bobby watched as his mate’s eyes widened, saw as the calm and collected attitude she’d just had dissipated. He had just opened his mouth to warn her to keep her cool when she exploded. 

“Oh-ho!” Ellen exclaimed, watching both boys jump and turned to look at her with confused expressions. “Well, look at this, Bobby! They don’t even _look_ guilty! Let’s just wander in here at… oh, what time is it, noon? And you what, expect me to get you lunch or allow you into the fridge after you _deliberately_ disobeyed the rules I put forth? You want to play house under this roof and then act like the child again, coming to look to see what we’ve filled in the fridge?” 

Dean blinked a few times, the shock of Ellen’s outburst slowly bleeding away into anger, and he glared his eyes at her as he reached for Cas’ arm. “Fuck this,” he muttered, tugging on Cas as he turned to leave the kitchen. 

“Dean Michael Winchester!” Ellen screeched, pushing up from the table and batting Bobby’s hands away as he reached to pull her back down. “You get your ass in here and sit down at this table _right now_.”

“El,” Bobby said firmly as he reached for her arm again, this time wrapping his arms around her wrist and tugging her back into her seat. “Calm down,” he met her eyes, “do you _really_ expect for either of them to talk to us if you are -”

“No, I don’t expect either of them to listen to us, because _they don’t follow the rules!_ ” Ellen hissed, trying to pull out of her mate’s grasp. 

“ - screaming like this?” Bobby blew out a deep breath and glanced over to Dean and Castiel. “Come on boys, come sit down. We are going to talk about this,” he gave his mate a stern look, “calmly.”

Ellen glared murderously at him but stayed silent, only flicking her eyes to the side to watch Dean and Cas come around the table, going behind Bobby instead of behind her chair, to take seats on the other side. 

Silence fell over them before Ellen pointed her finger at Dean. “Explain. Now.”

“Because you asked so nicely,” Dean muttered, wincing as Bobby smacked the back of his head. 

“You tryin’ to get her to kill you, idgit?” 

Dean sighed and glanced over at Castiel before launching into his story. “Cas had a nightmare last night, a pretty bad one, so he came to see if I was awake so I could calm him down a bit. We left the door open, _per your rules_ , and we talked about the dream a little bit and I tried to make him feel better about it. 

“It was like, two in the morning or whatever, I don’t remember, and we ended up falling asleep. We didn’t mean to break your rules, Ellen. We didn’t try to sneak around or whatever, it just happened.” Dean shrugged, turning from Ellen to look at Bobby. “We have been following your rules the entire time, that’s why we left the door open. If Cas hadn’t fallen asleep, then he would’ve gone back to bed once he started to feel better.” 

Bobby sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “So all you did was comfort him and then you guys fell asleep?” 

“Yeah,” Dean replied, nodding his head. “So like, I know technically it was against the rules for Cas to be in my room after bed, but-”

“Dean Michael, are you honestly going to sit there and tell me the two of you didn’t have sex?” Ellen whispered harshly, watching as Dean swallowed his words, his face immediately turning a bright shade of red. “You realize that I could smell what happened in that room the moment I walked by the doorway, right?”

“I…” Dean started, swallowing hard and looking down at his hands. “I mean…”

“Dean,” Bobby quirked a brow at the young Alpha, “how about you try that again. This time by telling the truth.”

Dean cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at the table. “Cas had a nightmare and I was comforting him. It just… kind of happened.”

“Sex just kind of happened,” Ellen repeated, raising an eyebrow and glancing over at Bobby. “It just kinda happened, Bobby.”

“Ellen,” Dean groaned, running a hand over his face, “we didn’t have… you know.”

“He’s having sex and he can’t even _say_ it, Bobby!” 

“Ellen,” Bobby said softly, giving her a look, “it’s a hard enough conversation as it is without you being passive aggressive.” 

“Who’s side are you on, Bobby?” Ellen fired back, matching Dean’s body language as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Yours, El. I’m on your side, the side of our _family_ , which includes these boys.”

“Ellen,” Dean cut in, “I swear, we didn’t really do much of anything! We didn’t have sex, I promise.”

“What Dean is telling you is true,” Castiel said, shocking the entire table; Dean had taken comfort in Castiel’s silent presence to calm him, Ellen and Bobby had expected Dean to speak for them both. “Dean comforted me after a really, _really_ , bad nightmare. Yes we fooled around, and no we didn’t go all the way. But,” he looked over at Ellen, “I have learned through _you_ and Bobby, as well as Dr. Shurley, that accepting myself as an Omega, that accepting my body and the relationships around me are vital to being successful. I am happy and Dean makes me feel good, and I am not ashamed, nor am I going to apologize for that.” 

Dean glanced over at Castiel and gave him a small smile, reaching for his hand under the table and lacing their fingers together. He gave it a small squeeze before raising his head and looking back at Ellen across the table. 

“Castiel is my true mate, Ellen. And I’m sorry we broke your rules, it wasn’t on purpose. And if you want to ground us or whatever, then I’ll take whatever punishment you want to give out. But, I’m not sorry either. Cas needed me last night, and I did what I could to make him feel better.”

Ellen stared back at them, a retort on the tip of her tongue, but Bobby reached over and grabbed her hand. 

“Ellen and I will talk about what’s an appropriate punishment. For now, grab yourselves some sandwiches and go outside.” Bobby nodded at Dean as he pushed up and away from the table, ready for any excuse to escape Ellen’s glare. “Sam, Jo, and Luc are out back doin’ some weeding, so I think it's best if you boys go ahead and help them out after you finish lunch.” 

“Yes Sir,” Castiel whispered as he took the hand Dean had held out to help him up. 

The boys moved around the table quickly, Dean pointing for Cas to grab them bread while he pulled out a package of ham. They didn’t wait around long enough in the kitchen to actually build their sandwiches, Castiel holding onto the four pieces of bread like a lifeline while Dean nearly pulled him outback, ripping open the ham package as they went. 

Ellen watched as the screen door swung a few times, bouncing on the track until it settled, then she looked at her mate. Bobby was staring at her, waiting, and Ellen found herself laughing. 

“They’re so scared, they couldn’t even make their damn sandwiches.” She reached for the pan of brownies, shoving her fork into one and taking a large bite, chewing thoughtfully. “The punishment I want to give is confinement to their rooms until they are thirty. I suppose that’s a bit unrational.”

“You think?” Bobby snorted as he dug back into the brownies, too. “I can’t believe Castiel actually spoke up.” He shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. “Things sure have changed since that boy arrived here.”

Ellen nodded slowly, giving her mate a small smile. “I’m proud of him,” she whispered. “I’m not happy they broke the rules, but I’m proud of that boy and I’m happy he’s doing so well.”

Bobby hummed in agreement before letting out a long sigh. “So,” he placed his fork in the tray, “what are we going to do as a form of punishment?”

Ellen sighed and dropped her fork, leaning back against her chair. “There’s not much we _can_ do, Bobby. If we try to restrict what they’re doing, or put down stricter rules, or something like that… we’re just going to push them away from us. I know they’re both seventeen, Bobby. I know that if they’re planning on mating, on being in a relationship, that they’re going to end up having sex, but…” Ellen sighed, shaking her head. 

“They are,” Bobby agreed, nodding his head. “We may have to have a better conversation with them about mating. True mates or not, there’s no claiming going on until they’re both graduated high school. True Mate bonds can’t be broken, no matter what happens, and they’re not mature enough to really comprehend how serious that is.”

Ellen nodded back and gave a short laugh. “Oh Bobby, you know it's going to happen the second they turn eighteen if that’s the cut off we give them.” 

Bobby shrugged and picked up his coffee, taking a deep sip from it. “Well, we got a year for Castiel to continue healin’, for Dean to get a hold of his anger, and the two of them to get to know each other better. Could do worse, I suppose.”

Ellen glanced at him and gave a small smile. “I am happy for them, you know.” Bobby simply placed his hand on top of the table, palm up for her to slip her hand into. “But the rules remain the same and for breaking the rules, they have to do extra chores. Dean will be responsible for laundry for the week, and Castiel for the dishes.”

“I think that’s reasonable.” Bobby leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheek. “And Castiel has his appointment for birth control tomorrow, so,” a smirk spread across his lips, “you don’t have to worry about being a grandma anytime soon.”

Ellen gave a short laugh, reaching over and punching her mate’s arm. She was quiet for a moment, looking down at her lap. “I was a little harsh, wasn’t I?”

“Maybe just a little. But,” he dipped down to meet her eyes, “it was out of love, and for you wanting what is best for those boys.”

“I love you, Bobby Singer,” Ellen replied with a sigh, leaning forward and meeting her mate’s lips for a kiss. “Thank you for being my partner in all this. I couldn’t ask for a better Alpha.”

“Love you too, El.” He pulled back with a smile, “and thank you for being the best mate an Alpha could ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Ellen's brownie-eating freak out was what I had to deal with when I lost my virginity and we told my boyfriend's parents. LOL She later became my mother-in-law and we used to joke about how she ate an entire chocolate cake, in between lecturing me and force feeding me bites, and sobbing lol Oh seventeen, how much fun you were... Ellen is definitely a mix between my own mom and my mother-in-law, who was a huge part of my life even though I'm not married to her son anymore-- Dani (lotrspnfangirl)


	12. Chapter Ten

_ So baby now  
_ _ Take me into your loving arms   
_ _ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars   
_ _ Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart   
_ _ I'm thinking out loud   
_ _ That maybe we found love right where we are   
_

**Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran**

  
  
  


Dean jumped as a tray was slammed down on the opposite side of the table, Lilith Boecher slipping into the seat and flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Lilith was well known around the school, a cheerleader that hung out with the stoner kids and threw more parties than anything else. She was at the top of their class, surprisingly, but that didn’t explain why she was sitting at their table…

Dean opened his mouth to ask but she wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at Lucifer, batting her eyes at him, though the Omega seemed completely oblivious as he continued to pick at his pizza. 

“Uh, dude,” Dean said, elbowing his foster brother in the side, “I think you have company.”

Lucifer blinked a few times, looking over at him, confused. Although they usually ate every one of their lunches together, they weren’t much for conversations until they were both finished eating. Dean gave him a half shrug and nodded towards Lilith. 

“Hello,” Lucifer shifted in his seat and glanced over at Lilith, “are you ready for French class next period?”

Lilith smiled, cocking her head to the side and leaning forward, as if the cafeteria could be a place for a private conversation. “I am, Luc,” she answered. “I’m always ready for a class I have with you. Speaking of the language of love -”

“Oh Jesus,” Dean muttered, Lilith shooting him a glare before turning her smile back on Lucifer. 

“Junior Prom is in two weeks and I want you to take me.”

“Oh, I uh,” Lucifer as he looked to Dean for help. The Alpha just smirked and went back to stuffing his face. “I’m not sure if I will even be going.”

Lilith reached forward, laying a hand over his arm. “I think you will be. I have been asked by a few different guys, but there’s no one I want to go with other than you. I think we would have a great time, Luc, don’t you?” 

Dean raised his brow as he looked down at his pizza, waiting for Luc to tell her off. But… there was silence. He turned his head to the side, looking at Lucifer who had a small smile on his face as he looked back at Lilith. 

No. There was no way. There was no way Lucifer was going to accept --

“Okay,” Lucifer nodded, “I will escort you to Junior Prom, Lilith.”

“Really?” Lilith breathed out, her eyes widening and Dean watched as a huge, genuine smile broke out across her face. “Oh my God, yes! Thank you! We will talk about it more in class!” She squeezed his arm, letting out a high pitched giggle as she ran back to her friend’s table, leaving her tray behind. 

Dean blinked, watching as her friends immediately swarmed over her. Then he turned his head to look at Lucifer, the Omega’s cheeks were pink and he was smiling down at his tray. “Uh,” Dean said slowly, “what the hell was that?” 

“I, well,” Lucifer gave a small shrug, “she’s been asking me out for months now and I,” he glanced up at Dean, “I  _ think _ I like her.”

“You… you  _ think _ you like her?” Dean repeated, eyes wide. “You think you like  _ Lilith _ ? She’s… she’s… I don’t even know how to describe her! Do you even know her?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer nodded, “we have talked quite a bit over the past several months, getting to know one another.”

Dean blinked a few times, then said, “Huh.” He reached for his pizza once more, picking it up and taking a small bite from it before shrugging. “We gotta get you somethin’ to wear.” Then he frowned, dropping the slice down and turning to the side. “Shit, I need to get tickets. If you’re going, that means Cas is gonna wanna go.”

“Maybe we could double date,” Lucifer suggested with a hopeful smile.

Dean gave a short laugh and reached over, clapping Lucifer on the back. “Man, twist my arm, but I think that’s a great plan.”

“Good,” Lucifer let out a sigh, “the thought of going alone with Lilith makes me very nervous. What if I don’t know what to say? What if she doesn’t like me? Or if I make a fool of myself?” His face paled as all the possibilities ran through his head. “I should have stuck with the whole I’m not sure if I was going.” 

Dean cocked his head, Lucifer reminding him of Cas the first few times they hung out after they decided they were dating. “Luc, you just have to be yourself. If she really likes you? That’s what she’s gonna be looking for anyways. You have to relax and have a good time.” 

“You think?” Lucifer chewed on his bottom lip. “You think she could really like me for who I am?”

Dean laughed and bumped shoulders with him, looking up as the bell rang. “Yeah, Luc, I’m positive.”

  
  


Ellen stood over the counter, staring down at the chocolate cakes cooling on the rack in front of her. The kids were still at school and she glanced at the clock flashing back at her on the stove. She had four more hours before the boys and Jo would be getting off the bus, a few of their friends in tow. 

She jumped as the back door creaked open and looked up to see Bobby walking in, rubbing his grease stained hands on a rag. 

“You good, El?” he asked, tucking the rag into the back of his jeans. “Closed the shop early, thought you might need some help.”

Ellen nodded at him slowly, then looked away as her eyes filled with tears. 

“Oh El,” Bobby gave a soft chuckle, moving over to wrap his arms around his mate’s stomach and pulling her into a hug. “Don’t you start that now.”

“They’re all getting so big, Bobby! Sam is turning thirteen tomorrow… Jo’s turning fifteen in two weeks...:” her voice cracked and she melted back against Bobby’s chest. “They’re going to all be getting mated and having babies and moving out before we know it and -”

“Oh Jesus woman, can they get through high school first?” 

Ellen sighed, then smiled as she shook her head. “I suppose they could at least pass their finals…”

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Bobby smacked a kiss on her cheek, “you still have plenty of mothering left to do.”

Ellen turned around, wrapping her arms around Bobby’s neck and finding the Alpha’s lips. “I suppose I am being a bit ridiculous…” she muttered, laying her head on his chest. “I figured I should get it all out now instead of embarrassing them by sobbing over the cake.” 

“El,” Bobby rested his forehead against hers, “I’m sure they are expecting that. Hell, they all know how emotional you get when it comes to your babies growing up.”

“Ain’t that the truth…” Ellen agreed, reaching up to cup her mate’s cheeks. “Good thing I have you to keep me grounded.” She smiled, kissing him softly once more before stepping back. “I have to frost this cake, but do you mind cleaning off the grill? Both of them requested grilled foods for their birthday dinner.” 

“No problem,” Bobby grinned as he watched her grab the bowl of icing. “No don’t you go and cry on that cake,” he teased, “ain’t nobody want no salty ass cake.”

Ellen elbowed him and rolled her eyes as he let out a loud laugh. “Go on you, I got this under control.” She made a dramatic move to wipe at her eyes, then turned back to the cake before her. Bobby let himself back outside the door, laughing along the way. 

Ellen took a deep breath, shaking herself out of her funk, and then focused on frosting the cake.

By the time the cake was finished and chilling in the fridge, the meat marinating, veggies cut up and ready in their grill bags, the sound of the bus’ squealing brakes could be heard. Ellen turned her head to look out the window over the kitchen sink, smiling as Jo, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer came piling off the bus down the driveway with Sam’s friends Jessica and Brady and Jo’s friends Max and Alicia. 

“Here they come,” Ellen called out the back door to Bobby where he was heating up the grill. 

“Grill’s ready,” Bobby hollered back as he covered the racks with foil. “Just have Dean bring the meat out when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Alpha!” Ellen replied, leaving the kitchen to open the front door as the group of kids came barreling up onto the porch. “Bags against the wall!” she called out, pointing as each kid came through the door, flinging their backpacks against the wall. She smiled, accepting a kiss to the cheek or hug from each kid, then followed them as Jo grabbed the large platter of snacks Ellen had prepared on the table. 

“Mom?” she asked as the rest of the group filed out into the back yard, “Did Dad set up the tent?” 

“I think so, baby,” Ellen nodded, putting a sleeve of cups beneath her arm and getting a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge, “and I pulled all of the sleeping bags up from the basement to air out.”

Jo beamed at her, following after her friends and Ellen shook her head. The kids were crazy, wanting to spend the weekend in the tent in the backyard. She already had a bet going on with Bobby if they’d make it through the night before coming in to pile in the living room because it was too cold out. 

Outside, the group had already claimed their spots on the back porch, Dean the only one missing. Ellen stepped out to the small glass table and set down the drinks, leaning over the railing to see Dean standing with Bobby, discussing their approach for getting the food cooked. She smiled as she looked around her family, everyone laughing and smiling. 

Sam was leaning against the railing, Jessica pressed up against his side and giggling behind her hand as Brady sat on his other side, shaking his head. Jo and Lucifer were swinging in the swing, Cas and the twins plopped down on the other side, backs against the house and all leaning together, lost in discussion. 

They were all getting older, but she couldn’t have been more proud of any of them. 

“Hey, Dean!” Sam called out, pushing up from his spot and standing by Ellen to lean over the railing. “Why don’t you stop blabbing and get cooking before we all starve?”

Dean replied by sticking his tongue out and Ellen found herself chuckling, turning back around to start pouring out cups of lemonade. They  _ were  _ all getting older, but she was glad there were some things that would never change. 

  
  


“Lets play… truth or  _ dare _ .” 

Dean looked up, rolling his eyes at the expression on Brady’s face at his suggestion, the thirteen year old convinced that it was one of the most intense games he could think of. His face was cast in shadow, the group only having a single battery powered lantern tied to the top of the family sized tent and the back porch light to go off of. 

Sam immediately glanced over at Jessica, smiling when he saw her eyes light up and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

He leaned into Castiel, pulling his Omega in closer to whisper in his ear, “My brother’s got it  _ bad _ .”

“I noticed,” Castiel murmured back as he watched the way Sam turned his head shyly as Jessica turned to look at him. “I think it's cute.” He smiled up at his Alpha. “Reminds me of well,  _ me _ .”

Dean smiled, squeezing Cas’ hand beneath the sleeping bag they were cuddled under. 

“Alright,” Jo agreed, looking around the group. “Lets do it!” 

“Awesome!” Brady clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Jessica,” he grinned over at her, “truth or dare.”

“Oh!” Jessica said, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink. She glanced over at Sam before looking down at her lap. “Uh… truth.”

“Lame!” Max and Alicia said together before bursting into laughter, Jessica’s cheeks flushing a darker pink. 

“Okay,” Brady cleared his throat dramatically. “Who is the cutest person here?”

Jessica’s eyes widened and she glanced at Brady before shyly over at Sam. “I… the cutest?” She cleared her throat, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she made a show of looking around the tent. “The  _ cutest  _ person here is… most definitely Jo!” 

“Yes!” Jo exclaimed loudly, pumping her fist in the air. “Eat that, Brady!” 

“Should’ve said ‘hottest’,” Dean chirped, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh, yeah, because you think she would’ve said  _ you _ ?” Brady fired back, glaring at the older Alpha. “You’re old, Dean.” 

“Hey!” Dean argued, glaring over at Brady. “Jealous much?” 

Brady glared back, then turned to Jessica. “Your turn,” he said sulkily.

“Sam,” Jessica beamed with a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh…” Sam glanced around, rolling his eyes as his brother mouthed ‘baby’ at him and straightened his shoulders. “Dare.”

“I dare you to…” she trailed off with a hum as she tapped her chin. “I dare you to get five ice cubes from the cooler and put them down your pants and let them melt.”

“Oh, you’re mean!” Sam said with a sigh, pushing out of the sleeping bag he was in and crawling across Brady and Max to unzip the tent. 

“You have to do it in here!” Dean called out just as Sam was about to crawl out of the tent. Sam threw a glare over his shoulder but dropped back to his knees, hanging out the door to grab a handful of ice. 

Brady zipped the tent behind him and everyone pulled their legs in, giving Sam room to kneel tall in the center of everyone. He turned to face Jess, looking at her as he pulled his pajamas out and dropped the ice down his pants. 

“Ooooh its cold! Cold, cold, cold!” 

“Is it cold, Sam?” Jessica teased through a fit of giggles. “Your turn to pick.”

Sam gave a dramatic wiggle before throwing himself back into his spot, wiping his cold wet hands on Jessica’s exposed arm and laughing as she shrieked. 

“Alright… I pick… Luc! Truth or dare?” Sam asked, smiling across the tent. 

“I most definitely did not like that dare so I’m going to have to say truth.” 

Sam thought for a moment and then said, “Oh! Are you planning on giving Lilith a kiss at prom?” 

“I, um, I - I,” Lucifer stuttered, “truthfully I don’t know.”

“Wait, who the hell is Lilith?” Jo asked suddenly, looking between Lucifer and Sam. “You have a date for prom?” 

“She is a girl from my French class,” Lucifer mumbled as he looked over to Jo then down at his lap. “She asked me on Monday and I said yes.”

Jo stared back at him for a moment, straightening up and pulling away from Luc’s side. “Oh, so… you’re what? Dating her now?” 

“Jo,” Sam started, slamming his mouth shut as Jo glared at him in the dim light. 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer shrugged, “maybe if things go well at prom we’ll date.”

“Hmmm,” Jo replied softly, pointedly looking away from Lucifer and back at Sam. “I think that your question has been answered. So. Next person.”

“Castiel,” Lucifer glanced over at his brother, “truth or dare?”

“I choose,” Castiel clicked his tongue. “I guess I will pick dare.”

“I dare you to...” Lucifer furrowed his brows in thought. “I dare you to let Dean draw on your face with the pen Alicia has in her bag.” 

“Really?” Castiel groaned as Dean laughed while Alicia dug the ink pen from her bag. “I should have picked truth,” he huffed as Alicia tossed the pen to Dean. He looked up at his Alpha who was grinning impishly. “Dean, I do not like that smile. What do you have planned?”

“Baby,” Dean said as he shifted, holding Cas’ face with one hand and holding the pen up with his other, “would I draw anything bad?” 

Castiel glared at him and Dean laughed, kissing him softly before starting to draw. When he pulled back, Dean had a wide smile on his face as he recapped the pen and handed it back to Alicia. 

“What’s it say?” Cas asked, glaring again at his Alpha. 

“The truth,” Dean replied, settling back beside Cas and taking his hand. “You’re beautiful and strong and perfect and smart…” Dean had drawn simple hearts and stars with every word of praise he could think of that described his Omega. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered before he pressed a gentle chaste kiss to the Alpha’s lips. “Thank you.”

“You guys are disgusting,” Jo said, wrinkling her nose. The rest of the tent murmured their agreement and Dean laughed, kissing Cas soundly once more. 

“Alright,” Castiel cleared his throat and gave his Alpha one final smile before his eyes flickered to everyone in the tent before settling on his target. “Jo, truth or dare?”

Jo pursed her lips, then said, “Dare.”

“I dare you to serenade Lucifer.” Castiel bit back a laugh at the shocked look on both his brother and Jo’s face.

“What the hell am I supposed to serenade him with?” Jo asked, glaring at Castiel and pointedly ignoring Luc. 

“With your angelic voice, duh,” Max chimed in with a huge smirk.

Jo rolled her eyes, then turned her body, looking Lucifer over. She cleared her throat, then smiled as sultry as she could before she started to sing. “The itsy, bitsy spider, went up the water spout -”

“Really?” Brady said, but Jo sang over him. 

“- down came the rain and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up the rain and,” she took a deep, dramatic breath before finishing with a flourish, “the itsy, bitsy spider went down the spout again!” 

“Bravo,” Max clapped his hands together, “absolutely angelic! Now pick your victim.” 

“Thank you,” Jo said as she gave a deep bow from her seat. “Alright, I pick… Alicia. Truth or dare?” 

“I’m all in!” Alicia rubbed her hands together, “hit me with your best dare.”

“I dare you to…” Jo paused and then a slow, wicked smile played across her lips. “I dare you to remove Max’s socks with your  _ teeth _ .”

Alicia’s grin fell, “Oh that's just cruel Joanna Beth!” She looked over at Max who was wiggling his toes, then back to Jo. “Is it too late to pick truth?”

“You told me to give me my best! I assumed you truly meant  _ worst _ . You know the rules, Alicia!” Jo answered back, beaming. 

“Fine,” Alicia mumbled as she got on her knees and bent over, her face now in front of Max’s feet. She looked up at Jo and mock gagged. “If I die I’m haunting your ass!” 

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose as she bit the end of Max’s socks, removing the left one and spitting it out before diving back down and quickly removing the right. She shot back up and looked over at Brady as she wiped her tongue with her hand. “Grab me a soda, hurry before this taste sets up permanent residence in my mouth!” 

Brady laughed loudly as he leaned over and opened up the tent, fishing around in the cooler outside before tossing her a can of coke and closing the tent once more. “I don’t think there’s  _ anything  _ that can top that!” 

“I hate you all,” Alicia replied, cracking open the can and guzzling the soda. 

“Your turn,” Jo said, cackling as Alicia shuddered, muttering how the coke didn’t help the taste of her diseased twin’s feet. 

“Final dare,” Alicia said, holding the can between her knees. “And I dare the entire tent to…. Kiss the person next to them!” 

“Ew, you’re gonna kiss your brother?” Max said, jerking back from her. 

“No, dummy. Everyone  _ else  _ in the tent. I am going to sit here and happily drink my soda while  _ you _ kiss Brady cause you sure as hell know Dean isn’t gonna kiss you.”

“No one is kissing my Alpha but me!” Castiel exclaimed before grabbing Dean’s shirt and hauling him into a firm claiming kiss that drew a shocked groan from Dean.

“Gross,” Alicia commented softly, sipping at her soda. “Alright, the rest of you, chop chop.”

Sam looked up at Jess, then gulped, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Um,” he said softly, shifting closer to Jess before locking eyes with her. “Uh… can…”

Jessica chuckled and shook her head, closing the distance between them and giving Sam a quick kiss. When they pulled back, Sam was grinning wide, as if he just got the best birthday present ever. 

Jo glanced over at Lucifer who was watching her with a soft smile. Jo gave a soft sigh and kissed him gently before pulling back, muttering about how it was good he wasn’t dating Lilith yet. Lucifer’s brow wrinkled and he looked hurt as Jo shifted back away from him. 

“Well,” Brady said with a sigh, turning towards Max. “Pucker up.”

Max turned to Brady and pulled him into a loud wet kiss. When Max sat back, he smirked at the dazed look on the other boy’s face. “And that, Brady,” Max smirked even wider, “will be the best kiss of your life!”

The rest of the tent laughed, then began settling into their sleeping bags. Dean pulled Castiel close to him, smiling as the Omega laid against his chest, humming softly. Despite being surrounded by their family and friends, it was nice to have permission to fall asleep with his mate. 

Sam settled down, snuggling as close as he dared to Jess’ sleeping bag, Brady shifting around behind him as he got comfortable. 

“Do you want to cuddle?” Max stage whispered, causing the rest of the group to start laughing. 

“We can play footsie,” Brady whispered back, laughing as Max wiggled his feet underneath Brady’s covers. 

Jo sighed, turning on her side to find Lucifer watching her in the dim light.

  
“Are you mad at me?” Lucifer whispered, holding his breath as he listened. It didn’t seem like anyone else was listening, small side conversations going on around them in hushed voices as everyone settled. 

Jo stared back at him for a moment, then finally shook her head. “No, I’m not,” she answered, scooting closer so he could hear her. “Just… I don’t know why you didn’t tell me yourself. I just thought…” she shook her head. 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Lucifer answered honestly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Jo gave him a sad smile and propped her head up on her arm. “I am glad you got asked out to prom, Luc. I think you’re going to have a lot of fun. Just… I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to  _ talk  _ to me.”

Lucifer nodded, reaching over to grab Jo and pull her into a hug. “You’re right. Thank you, Jo…”

Jo smiled and sighed, closing her eyes. “Night, Luc.”

“Goodnight, Jo.”

  
  


  
  


“Joanna Beth!” Ellen yelled up the stairs after the slamming of her bedroom door, the picture frames rattling on the walls in the living room. “Honestly,” she muttered, turning to look at her mate who had muted the TV and was staring back with wide eyes, “what is her problem tonight?” 

“She’s angry Lucifer is going to prom with Lilith,” Sam commented as he walked through the living room with a bowl of ice cream, heading for the stairs. Ellen glanced away from Bobby to Sam’s retreating back. 

Bobby sat up in his recliner and cleared his throat drawing Ellen’s attention back to him. “Lucifer has a  _ date _ ?” His brow furrowed. “Why would Jo be upset over that? Those two have been the best of friends since those boys came to live with us. You’d think she’d be happy for him.”

Ellen shrugged back, calling out, “Sam! Come back here for a second.”

Sam paused midstep, turning with the spoon hanging out of his mouth. “What?” he asked, coming back down and leaning against the railing. 

“Why is Jo upset, Sam?” Ellen asked, crossing her arms over her chest, looking past Sam and up the stairs. 

“I don’t know,” Sam answered with a shrug, shoving his spoon back into his bowl. “She just said so earlier, in passing, you know? She, uh, didn’t really expand on it.”

“Thanks, Sam. Now go on,” Bobby nodded towards the stairs, “you enjoy your snack but don’t forget to do your homework and bring that bowl back down after.” 

“You got it, Bobby,” Sam said, nodding quickly and turning back around, his eyes trained on the bowl in his hands as he moved back towards the stairs. Ellen narrowed her eyes. 

“Sam Winchester!” Sam flinched slightly, looking behind him to meet Ellen’s eyes and she nodded. “You’re not telling us something. Come sit.”

“Ellen,” Sam whined, glancing nervously up the stairs, “come on, that’s not fair. You can’t just… do that!”

“Do what? Read you like a book?” 

Sam’s cheeks pinked up and he shook his head, biting on his lower lip nervously. “I promised Jo I wouldn’t say anything,” he mumbled, glancing at Ellen and giving her his best puppy dog eyes. “Please don’t make me tell you, Jo will  _ kill _ me.”

Ellen stared back at him for a moment, then sighed, shaking her head. “You kids are going to be the death of me. Go on then, but tell Jo if she slams that door one more time, she’s going to lose it. I’ll come up there and take it off the hinges so fast, she won’t know what hit her.”

Sam nodded quickly and practically ran up the stairs, nearly sprawling on his face at the top landing. Ellen shook her head and fell into the couch beside her mate, turning her head to look at him. “What the hell do you think that’s about?” 

“Haven’t a clue.” Bobby shrugged as he leaned back into his recliner. “You don’t think…” Bobby trailed off shaking his head with a snort. “Nevermind.”

Ellen side eyed him for a moment, then sighed. “I hope she’s not jealous of that poor girl. No matter who Lucifer makes friends with, no one’s gonna replace her as his best friend.” Ellen gave a small laugh, shaking her head. “I don’t miss being a teenager.”

“Me either. But,” he gave his mate a cheeky smirk, “there were some  _ fun _ parts.”

Ellen batted Bobby’s shoulder, giggling as her mate leaned over to kiss her. The sound of footsteps tramping down the staircase made them break apart, Ellen patting his cheek before turning to look at the boys. Castiel, Lucifer, and Dean were all dressed up in black suit pants and white button up shirts. Castiel wore a green tie with a similar pattern to Dean’s blue, and Lucifer had on a sharp red bow tie. 

“Well look at this!” Ellen said as she pushed off from the couch, walking over to the boys. “You boys sure do clean up nice! Bobby, get my camera.”

Bobby pushed up out of his seat and walked over to the desk, pulling open the side drawer and retrieving Ellen’s Nikon camera. “Here, sweetheart.” He handed it to her as he reached her side. “She’s right,” he grinned at the boys, “y'all sure cleaned up nicely.”

Ellen roped them all into taking pictures, together as a trio, paired off, with Bobby and with her. She even convinced Jo and Sam to come down to take some pictures with them, though Jo refused to speak to any of them, and as soon as she was given the okay, stormed back upstairs. 

“I’ll try to talk to her,” Ellen sighed, kissing Bobby’s cheek as he held open the front door for the boys to run to the car. “Drive safe.”

Bobby nodded and followed after the boys and Ellen turned towards the stairs. On her way past the kitchen, she saw Sam standing in the doorway, shifting his weight around nervously. 

“Sam?” 

Sam jumped and he stared at Ellen wide eyed before holding up his bowl. “I’m just putting this away.” 

Ellen nodded as she watched him drop the bowl into the sink. “Are you going back upstairs?” 

Sam shrugged, looking away from her again. “I have a feeling Jo is going to have a melt down so… I was just going to hide down here.” 

Ellen closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Lord, give her strength. “TVs all yours, kiddo.”

Thankful for the excuse and permission, Sam scampered past her into the living room and soon the sounds of Forensic Files was heard over the soccer game that had been playing. Ellen shook her head and went upstairs, knocking loud enough on Jo’s door to be heard over the music blaring from her laptop. 

“Go away,” came the mumbled reply from within the room, moments before the music was turned up even louder.

Ellen rolled her eyes to the ceiling, taking another deep breath before knocking again. “Jo, honey, the boys are gone… can I come in?” 

After a long pause, the music was turned off and Jo answered back with a sad, “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Ellen pushed open the door and squinted in the darkened room. After a moment, she reached for the light switch, turning it on and seeing her daughter flinch where she was sitting against the headboard, her knees up to her chest and laptop open beside her. 

“Sitting in the dark?” Ellen asked as she closed the door and walked to the bed, sinking down on the end and patting Jo’s leg. “Feels kind of lonely in here.”

“Can’t feel like sunshine and rainbows all the time, Mom,” Jo huffed as she her chin on her knees. “Was there something you wanted? If not I really don’t feel like company right now.”

“I thought we could talk. I feel like its been a while since we’ve had a good conversation, what with all the boys running around here. I miss my girl.” Ellen smiled as Jo glanced up. “Hit me, we can talk about anything you want.”

“I don’t know,” Jo shrugged before letting out a long sigh and sitting silently for a few minutes before finally speaking. “When you and dad started dating, did you still spend as much time with your other friends?” 

“Yeah,” Ellen said as she nodded her head, “your dad’s friends became my friends and vice versa. I still had some girl friends I saw often, and of course your dad and I hung out by ourselves a lot, too, but we did a lot more group things.” Ellen licked her lip for a moment then asked, “Are you worried if Luc is dating this girl he’s takin’ to the dance that he won’t want to spend time with you?”

“No... maybe,  _ yes _ .” Jo shook her head her hair falling around her face. “What if he wants to spend all his free time,” she scrunched her nose up as she spat out, “sucking face with  _ Lilith _ .” 

Ellen’s eyes widened. “Uh, there’s no sucking face in this house until everyone has turned thirty, maybe forty.” Jo rolled her eyes and Ellen gave a small laugh, shaking her head. “Alright, well, I think that  _ one _ date doesn’t suddenly mean he’s going to be goin’ steady with this girl, right? You really think he’s gonna just drop you like a hot potato?” 

“I’ve heard hormones make you do crazy things. But I hope not, I hope I mean more to him than that. Plus Luc didn’t really even like kissing.” Jo gasped and her eyes widened as she stammered, “I-I, well I don’t  _ think _ he does.”

Ellen raised an eyebrow and watched her daughter crumble beneath her gaze. Jo was as easy to read as Sam was. She cleared her throat and said carefully, “Are… are you and Lucifer… kissing?” 

“It only happened once… well twice,” Jo admitted. “The first time didn’t count because we about broke each other’s noses. And it was just a small peck on the lips.” She shifted on the bed and crossed her legs. “It was right after New Year’s, after Dean and Cas got caught, and we just wanted to know what the big deal was.” She furrowed her brow. “There wasn’t one. It was  _ gross _ .”

Ellen laughed, trying to stifle it at the expression on Jo’s face, and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I just… remember my first kiss.” She shook her head and shifted on Jo’s bed, stretching her legs out and leaning back against the wall. “It was Tommy Mulligan, an Omega boy that lived next door to me. I used to go home and tell my mom we were going to be married.” Ellen shook her head, smiling at the memory. “He kissed me behind the tree house and we’d just eaten a bunch of raspberries we’d picked. I got a seed from  _ his _ mouth in  _ my _ mouth and I swore I would never kiss someone ever again.” 

“Ewww,” Jo giggled, “that would have definitely turned me off from kissing for good. I don’t see how you gave it another go after that.” 

“Well, when you find the right person,” Ellen said truthfully, “it stops being gross and it’s just… special. Your daddy did that for me and I actually  _ want _ to kiss him now, even if he’s just eaten raspberries.” Jo giggled again and Ellen winked at her. “Now, that don’t mean you need to go around kissing boys and girls to find that someone special, either. There’s enough damn kissing going on under this roof. But, the right person will come along, Joanna. For all of you kids.” 

Ellen patted Jo’s leg again, glad to see her daughter smiling. “Now, is this Lucifer going on a date thing because you’re worried about losing your friend? Or… do you not like that he’s going on a date with another girl?”

“Mom,” Jo whined, “do we really have to go there?” 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Ellen said with a shrug. “But… if it's your heart that’s hurting, I know the best remedy for that.” 

“Really,” Jo perked up as she bit her bottom lip. “Say it was my heart, what would the remedy be?”

Ellen leaned in, lowering her voice, and whispered, “Double chocolate ice cream with caramel sauce and whipped cream, in the biggest damn bowl we can find in the kitchen.” 

“Well,” Jo grinned wider, “I think that is just what the doctor ordered.”

“Let’s go then,” Ellen said with a laugh, pushing off of the bed and heading towards the door. Jo grabbed her arm just as she was opening it and wrapped her arms around her mom’s waist. 

“Thanks, Mom.”

Ellen hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. “Love you, baby girl.” 

  
  


Dean couldn’t fight back his own smile as he watched his boyfriend laughing, his eyes shining in the twinkling lights of the gym. They’d been dancing in a large group -- Charlie, Ash, Benny, Gabriel, Lucifer, Lilith, Castiel and Dean -- and not once had any of them stopped for a drink or a breather. 

There was sweat collecting at the back of Dean’s neck, but the carefree look on Cas’ face? It was everything. 

Dean reached for him, sliding his hand into Castiel’s and folding their fingers together to pull him in. He was about to ask if Cas wanted to take a step outside for some fresh air when the first few chords of  _ Thinking Out Loud _ by Ed Sheeran started up. 

Dean tugged on Cas’ hand again, pulling his boyfriend in and immediately settling his hands on Castiel’s lower waist. Castiel’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly parted as he leaned into Dean’s touch and lifted his arms to wrap around Dean’s shoulders. 

“I’m really enjoying myself tonight,” Castiel whispered as he laid his head on his Alpha’s chest humming softly. “I’m so glad we decided to come.”

“Me too,” Dean whispered back, holding Castiel even closer. He smiled as he laid his cheek against the top of Castiel’s head, swaying them slowly to the music. God, he didn’t think there was anything more perfect than this. 

Dean was vaguely aware of other couples dancing beside them, but all of his senses were filled by Cas. There was no where else in the world he would rather be than slow dancing with Cas in the middle of the gym. He wanted to hold Cas just like this for the rest of the night, for the rest of his  _ life _ . 

The sudden thought made Dean’s stomach flip and his heart beat faster. But… it was completely true. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Omega he had in his arms right now. 

“This night is,” Castiel nuzzled at Dean’s throat breathing in his Alpha’s scent, “absolutely  _ perfect _ .” Castiel lifted his head and raised up, his lips meeting Dean’s in a chaste kiss. “I don’t think it could get any better.” 

Dean smiled and spun them around, Castiel moving his head back against Dean’s chest. As they danced, they made their way over to the edge of the gym, and as the last chords of the song rang out, Dean stopped their motions to take Castiel’s face in his hands. 

“I can’t believe how lucky I am,” he whispered before leaning forward and pressing their mouths together. Castiel fisted the front of Dean’s shirt, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. 

When Dean pulled back, they were both breathless. 

“Let's take a breather,” Dean said, smiling at his boyfriend. At Castiel’s nod, Dean took a step to the side and pushed open the emergency exit doors, leading them out into the soccer field. 

Castiel breathed deep taking in their combined scents and the smell of fresh cut grass. “You think anyone will notice we’re missing?” Castiel asked as he side-eyed his Alpha.

Dean shrugged, leading Castiel over to the bleachers and sitting down on the bottom row. He leaned back against the railing and threw a leg over the other side, pulling Castiel down to sit between his legs and lean back against his chest. “I’m sure we can get away with a few minutes before anyone comes looking for us,” Dean answered honestly, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. 

“Well then,” Castiel smiled coyly at his Alpha, “we should make the best of that time.”

“Oh?” Dean asked, nosing the back of Castiel’s neck, kissing down the side until his mouth found Cas’ scent gland. He laved his tongue over it, smiling against Castiel’s skin as the Omega shivered in his arms. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Lots of things,” Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean nipped at his throat, “most of which should not be done in public.”

Dean laughed, pulling back enough so Cas could turn his head for a kiss. “Can you imagine,” he said between presses of his lips, “if they had to call Ellen and say we were expelled for public indecency in the soccer field?” 

Castiel chuckled against Dean’s mouth before deepening the kiss. When he pulled back a few minutes later he could smell the arousal rolling off his Alpha. “Would  _ almost _ be worth the risk though,” he nipped Dean’s bottom lip, “wouldn’t it?”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Cas,” Dean whispered, shaking his head and trying to calm his thoughts. “God, the things I want to do with you…” 

“Oh yeah?” Castiel purred as he stood and turned, straddling his Alpha. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and whispered, “Why don’t you tell me those things, Alpha.”

Dean groaned at the weight of Castiel on his lap, his hands falling to rest just above his ass. In the months since Ellen had caught them, they’d been on their best behavior at the house, only stealing kisses here or there, spending what little time they could with each other in the spot as the weather got warmer. But Dean was  _ dying _ for some actual alone time with Castiel.

“First,” Dean let his fingers slip underneath the hem of Cas’ shirt, his fingers dancing their way up his back, “I want to kiss every single inch of you. I want to know how you taste, what other parts of your body are sensitive and responsive to my touch.”

“Dean,” Castiel shivered as he subconsciously started to rut against his Alpha, “tell me more.” 

“I want to lay you down and make every part of you come alive,” Dean whispered, letting his hands trail back down, cupping Castiel’s ass and pulling him closer. They both groaned and Dean swallowed hard, scenting his mate’s throat before continuing. “I want to show you just how much you mean to me…”

“I want that too, Dean.” Castiel panted as he rocked harder and faster, feeling his hard cock rub against his Alpha’s. “Want that, want  _ you _ so much. I want you to…” he trailed off his words turning into a broken moan as Dean thrust upwards. “Want you to make love to me, Dean,” Castiel whispered into his Alpha’s ear.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean whispered, gasping as Castiel ground down on his lap. Dean swore at the sound of the gym doors opening, spilling light out into the field before the sounds of the dance and laughter drowned out the sound of Cas panting. “Are you fucking kidding,” Dean muttered, letting his head fall to the center of Cas’ chest as he tried to calm his breathing. 

It was probably for the best, Dean’s self control was slowly waning and he was moments away from laying Castiel out on the bleachers. But it didn’t stop Dean from wanting to murder who ever came out to interrupt them. 

“Woah! Smell those pheromones!”

“Fucking Ash,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ chest, shaking his head. “I am going to kill him. I am going to murder him and chop him up into little pieces, and no one will ever find him ever again.”

Castiel laughed as he carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling gently to get his Alpha to look up so he could steal one more kiss. He looked over Dean’s shoulder and saw Charlie, Ash, Benny, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Lilith making their way over to them. He blew out a sigh and met Dean’s eyes. “Looks like the whole gang came looking for us.”

“You should tell them to fuck off,” Dean replied, kissing Castiel soundly once more. 

“I heard that, Winchester!” Charlie yelled, kicking the bottom bleacher and making Dean and Castiel both jump. 

“Cassie, Cassie, Cassie!” Gabriel added with an exaggerated wink as he climbed up on the bleachers and sat a row above Dean and Cas, immediately leaning forward and propping his head on his hands. “So, things are going well in True Mate Land, I see.”

“Well they were,” Castiel grinned at Gabriel, shifting in Dean’s lap, “up until that door swung open and we were spotted.”

“You know, teen pregnancy is the leading cause of -”

“Oh God,” Lucifer interrupted, shaking his head quickly and covering his face with his hands, “can we  _ not _ joke about that, please?” 

Gabriel’s eyes shot up and Dean watched them dancing with excitement. He snorted and met Cas’ eyes. Gabriel had found his new target. 

“What's wrong Lukey Luc? When a mommy and a daddy really love one another--”

“Or a mommy and a mommy!” Charlie interrupted, raising a brow as Gabriel paused and looked at her.

“Or a Daddy and a Daddy,” Ash added. 

Gabriel opened his mouth then snapped it shut before shaking his head and continuing. “Alright, whatever, when a sperm meets and egg.”

“Your friends are weird,” Lilith stage whispered and Dean snorted again as Lucifer’s face went an even brighter shade of red. 

“She’s not wrong,” Dean mumbled, shaking his head as he lifted Cas off of his lap, glad the interruption had at least taken care of his boner. Cas spun his legs around and resumed their original position, leaning back against Dean’s chest with Dean holding him around the waist. “We do have some weird fucking friends.”

“Agreed,” Castiel mumbled before turning his attention to his mischievous brother, “and for your information Gabey,” Castiel smirked at the affronted look his brother gave at the nickname, “I’m on birth control.”

Gabriel gave a dramatic gasp, slapping his hands over his cheeks as he turned to look around the group. “Did you all  _ hear _ that? Our little Cassie is growing up!”

Charlie rolled her eyes and shoved Gabriel’s shoulder, making the Omega pitch backwards and nearly fall off the bench. “Alright, enough embarrassing them. We wanted them to hang out with us, not contemplate finding a hole to crawl into.”

“I don’t know,” Dean hummed with a shrug, smirking at Charlie, “does said hole have a bed?” 

“Dean Winchester, you sly dog!” Ash commented, raising his hand for a high five. Dean chuckled and gave him one before hugging Castiel close again. 

“I think the moment is officially ruined,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s ear. He shook his head but couldn’t find himself to be too angry as the conversations started up around them again, the entire group finding a spot on the bleachers. All in all, sitting with his gorgeous Omega in his arms and surrounded by their friends, Dean would be the first one to admit that they were pretty damn lucky. 

When Castiel started laughing at some story Charlie and Ash were animatedly retelling to the group, Dean couldn’t help but think again how this night really couldn’t have been more perfect. 

  
  


  
  


Dean smiled up at Castiel as the wind blew rusting the willow branches that hid them away from the world. As they were nearing June, the days were starting to get longer and warmer, heat still clinging to the air. They’d both finished their homework and chores and Ellen had rolled her eyes when they said they were going for a walk before dinner. 

The willow’s branches were thick with leaves, making their spot slightly cooler since it was always in the shade. Dean took the opportunity to slide closer to Cas, pulling him onto his lap under the faux pretense of not wanting him to be cold. 

“God I can’t wait for school to be over.” Castiel groaned as Dean gripped his ass. “Then we won’t have this stupid curfew, and we will have time to….” Castiel trailed off leaving it to Dean’s imagination to finish that sentence. 

Dean let out a small noise at the picture painted in his mind and he surged forward, capturing Castiel’s lips in a searing kiss. Ever since the night of the dance, Castiel had been driving Dean crazy, hinting at wanting more, their make out sessions getting heavier each time. 

“Fuck, I want you,” Dean whispered against Cas’ mouth, swallowing down Castiel’s answered moan. 

“Dean,” Castiel keened as he threw his head back, enticing his Alpha with his bared throat, “I want you too.”

Dean immediately took advantage of the newly exposed skin, kissing his way up Castiel’s throat and pulling the Omega in even closer. Castiel felt so good pressed against him, so perfect. The scent of slick was starting to permeate the air around them and Dean groaned against Cas’ skin, pulling him and leaning backwards so Dean was laying flat on the ground with Castiel pressing down on top of him. 

“Alpha,” Castiel purred as he pressed his hands against Dean’s chest and rutted against him at a languid pace. “You feel and you smell so good.”

“So do you baby,” Dean groaned back, rolling his hips up to meet Castiel. “You’re so gorgeous like this.”

“I wanna feel you so bad.” Castiel clutched at Dean’s shirt as he amped up his pace. “I want to feel you inside me, feel you swell and knot, feel your come as it pumps me full.”

Dean felt his eyes widen and he choked on his words, looking up at his mate grinding against him with his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “Where the hell did you learn that?” he whispered, then immediately groaned as Castiel ground down on his now fully hard cock. “Shit, baby, you feel so good.”

“From Gabriel and the pizza man, but I’d prefer not to talk about my brother now.” Castiel panted as he rode Dean at a punishing rate. “Dean, please,” the Omega’s breath hitched as the Alpha growled loudly and gripped his hips. Dean bent his knee and immediately flipped them, maintaining enough control to ease Castiel down without smacking his head on the earth, and laid atop of him. 

Castiel moaned loudly, letting his legs fall open and wrapping them around the Alpha’s waist. Dean hissed between his teeth as their cocks rubbed together, and he rolled his hips down, searching for more friction. 

“Dean, Alpha, don’t stop!” Castiel cried out as he pulled Dean in for another searing kiss. 

A loud beeping noise made both of them groan as Dean reluctantly pushed up onto his knees and pressed the side button on his watch, Castiel giving it a smitey glare the entire time. Dean sighed, dropping his head to the center of Castiel’s chest. 

“I have never hated dinner time more,” Dean muttered into his shirt. 

“Me either,” Castiel sighed as he ran his fingers back through his Alpha’s hair, “but we really should head back.” Castiel nudged at Dean’s shoulder until the Alpha sat back up and looked down into his eyes. “You remember what happened last time we were late.”

Dean snorted and nodded his head. Ellen had been waiting for them at the edge of the forest path, a spatula in her hand, and threatened to wack them with it every time she felt like weren’t moving fast enough. They both  _ knew _ she wasn’t actually going to smack them with it, but her tone was enough to keep them practically jogging into the house and washing their hands in record time. 

They also were on dish duty for two weeks, for all three meals. Dean almost wished she’d just smacked them a few times with the spatula. 

“Alright,” Dean agreed reluctantly, pushing up from the ground and holding out his hand to help Castiel to his feet. Dean folded their fingers together and gave Castiel a gentle tug, kissing him softly before starting to lead them out into the field. They started walking, Castiel leaning into his side, when a sudden thought hit him. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked, turning his head to the side to look at his boyfriend, “What… what’s the deal with Gabriel and the pizza man?” 

“Oh that...” Castiel cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Well, uh, you remember prom, how we were making out when everyone found us?” He waited for Dean to nod then continued, “That Monday Gabe brought in his laptop and showed me some... ‘educational videos’.” Castiel finger quoted with a furrowed brow. “He wanted to make sure I was prepared and knew the how-tos of gay sex and taking a knot.”

Dean coughed and felt his cheeks go red. “You… you and Gabriel watched porn in school?” He raised his eyebrow and started to laugh. “Oh God, I would’ve loved to be a fly on the wall to see your expression when you realized what he was showing you.”

“It’s not funny, Dean!” Castiel bumped his shoulder against his Alpha’s. “He told me they were educational! But, to be fair,” the Omega side-eyed him with a cheeky grin, “after I got over the initial embarrassment, I  _ did  _ learn a thing or two.”

Dean laughed and shook his head, pressing his lips to his Omega’s forehead. “You’ll have to teach me what you learned once we don’t have the school week curfew. I can’t wait for summer to be here...”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Castiel purred as he licked his lips, laughing as Dean stumbled on a rock. “And I’m very much looking forward to summer also.”

Dean smiled back at him and let go of his hand to wrap around Castiel’s shoulders instead. “I can’t believe we only have a year left of school…” He clicked his tongue, trying not to show how nervous the thought made him as well. We’re they going to go to college? We’re they going to go to  _ different  _ colleges? Dean didn’t even know what he wanted to do with his life, other than spend it with his Omega and make sure Cas was happy. But that wasn’t going to be an answer that placated Ellen, Bobby, or his advisors for very long… 

Their dad had called last week to check in and had mentioned he wanted Dean to join his business. The last thing Dean wanted to do was be a trucker, his father spent more time on the road than anything else, and the idea of not being near his family? That was a hard no for Dean. John had been able to provide for them, but there was a reason they were staying with Ellen and Bobby. Trucker life wasn’t a stable life, not for a single parent. 

But he couldn’t tell John that, not without having a solid plan of what he wanted to do, and that was going to depend on what  _ Castiel _ wanted to do. 

“I can’t believe it either,” Castiel agreed as he leaned into Dean’s side. “I’m excited for it, and for what comes after.”

Dean nodded slowly, then cleared his throat as they broke out of the woods and into the backyard. He glanced down at his watch, seeing they still had a few minutes before Ellen would kill them for being late, and stopped them in their tracks. “And, uh, what does come after?” he asked, trying to force more bravado into his voice then he felt. 

“I would really like to go to college,” Castiel replied as he smiled up at his Alpha. “I have thought a lot about it and I want to be a therapist. I want to help people, like Dr. Shurley has helped me. And,” he reached for Dean’s hand giving it a good squeeze, “I would love to have you, my Alpha by my side as I achieve that goal. What about you, Dean?”

Dean smiled and nodded his head, “I will support you in anything you want to do, Cas. For what it's worth, I think you would be a great therapist.” Castiel beamed at him and Dean found himself smiling wider, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “As for me… I haven’t really thought about what I want to do, to be honest. Dad wants me to join his business, but…” Dean shrugged, shaking his head. “It’s not something I want to do. I just don’t know what  _ else  _ to do.”

“Well,” Castiel tugged on Dean’s hand leading him towards the porch, “we will figure it out together.”

Dean nodded, his heart feeling lighter at Castiel’s declaration. As they stepped up onto the porch, Dean took a deep breath, trying to get a hint of what Ellen made for dinner. “I hope she made meatloaf…” he trailed off, then added, “and pie.”


	13. Chapter Eleven

_Oh, feels like I'm falling for the first time  
Oh, this is exactly what it feels like  
When I can't go to sleep unless you're laying next to me  
Feels like we're falling for the first time_

**Falling for the First Time - Barenaked Ladies**

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow, glaring down at the door frame he was trying to bang out. The Impala had been completely mangled, its left side and rear smashed in. Bobby told him it had been in a serious wreck a few years back, some drunk driving incident, and had been sitting on the lot ever since. The moment Dean had seen it, despite the rust and damage, he’d fallen in love and it hadn’t taken much to convince Bobby to save it for him instead of recycling it for parts.

Today, Dean hated it. He’d managed to find a replacement for the back left door panel, but he’d been determined the front wasn’t bad enough to warrant needing an entire new door. He was regretting that choice now. Today had to be the hottest day of the summer so far and Dean felt like he was dying.

With one last glare at the framework he was working on, he turned to start working on the engine instead. As he was picking through the tool box, he heard someone coming through the garage and looked up to see Castiel walking towards him with a smile.

“Hey,” Dean greeted, smiling back and standing up before wiping his hands on his jeans. Castiel held up a water bottle of iced tea and Dean’s eyes widened in excitement as he moved around the engine to take it from him. “You’re fucking perfect, have I ever told you that?”

“A time or two,” Castiel placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips as he handed him the bottle. The Omega took a look under the hood and scrunched up his nose. “What are you working on today?”

“I was going to work on some of the body, but it's hot as balls today. Maybe I’ll come back out after dinner when the sun is starting to set, I don’t know yet…” Dean shrugged, trailing off as he opened up the bottle and took a swig. “Figured I might as well start working on tuning up the engine, Bobby got the parts in yesterday.”

“I’m beginning to think you like this car more than me,” Castiel teased as he reached up and wiped a smudge of grease from Dean’s cheek. “You have been spending more time out here with it than with me.”

“Well, as much as she’s my baby, she’s only got a small part of my heart,” Dean replied, smirking as he leaned in to give Castiel another kiss. “Are you saying you miss me, sweetheart?”

“Maybe just a little,” Castiel hummed as he chased his Alpha’s lips. “It has been almost a week since we’ve been to our spot.”

“Well,” Dean started as he looped his thumbs in Castiel’s shorts and pulled him closer, “Lucifer started his heat last night, so Ellen is going to have her hands full making sure he’s hydrated and all of that. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if we went out after dinner, it would be two less people to worry about...”

Castiel grimaced in sympathy as he thought about his brother. “That is one thing I like about being on birth control… only one heat a year.” His grimace turned into a smirk as he toyed with the hem of Dean’s shirt. “You sure you wanna go tonight? Thought you were gonna work on your car. I don’t know if I can compete with,” the Omega nodded over his shoulder at the Impala, “ _your baby_.”

Dean rolled his eyes fondly and pulled Castiel in, kissing him soundly despite the small noise of protest he got in return. When he pulled back, Castiel wrinkled his nose and reached up to wipe the sweat Dean left behind on his forehead. “I don’t mind working on her tomorrow, as long as I can work on you tonight.”

“Smooth, Dean.” Castiel snorted, unable to fight the grin that grew on his lips. “Maybe we could bring a blanket, do some star gazing?”

“You got it,” Dean agreed, smiling wide as he pictured holding his Omega underneath the stars. “Do you wanna sit out here with me while I work on this, or are you heading back inside?”

“If you don’t mind,” Castiel moved back and hopped up onto the work bench, “I will stay and watch you awhile. You know,” he let his eyes roam over Dean’s sweat soaked shirt, “you would be a lot cooler if you took that off.”

“I would also burn my stomach on the metal…” Dean commented, smirking at Castiel’s half shrug. He gave a small laugh and reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off over his head and chucking it in his boyfriend’s direction.

Castiel caught it and brought it up to his nose breathing in deep, letting out a soft moan as the scent of his Alpha filled his every sense. “Much better,” he purred as he placed the shirt in his lap, licking his lips as he drank his fill of Dean shirtless.

Dean winked at him and turned back to the engine, taking a moment to focus on what he needed to work on. He could feel Castiel’s eyes on him, watching him, but the Omega’s presence was comforting. Dean found himself smiling, despite the heat, just knowing his Omega was sitting out here with him.

“Hey, Dean?” Castiel began drawing the Alpha’s attention back to him. “You think you could teach me some of the stuff you are doing? Not the hard stuff at first, maybe we could start off with how to change oil and tires.”

“Interested in cars?” Dean asked as he straightened up, reaching for a rag to wipe his hands clean. He closed the distance between them, stepping in between Cas’ legs and laying his hands over his mate’s shoulders. “I’ll teach you anything you want to know. It will be a little while before she’s ready for any of that, but I bet we could ask Bobby. He’ll let us know when he’s got a car that needs an oil change or tire rotation.”

“Okay,” Castiel whispered as he leaned into Dean’s touch and licked a stripe up his Alpha’s sweat soaked throat, smiling at the shiver it elicited. “I’d like that very much. I think it would be fun to spend some time in here, with you, learning about something you seem to really enjoy doing.”

“I think so too,” Dean agreed, pressing in closer to Castiel’s body. Castiel’s fingertips moved against Dean’s lower back, just hovering over the top of his jeans. “I also think if you don’t quit that, we’re not going to be making it to dinner in time and then Ellen will murder us.”

“Alright,” Castiel pooched his bottom lip out in a pout and removed his hands from temptation. “I’ll be good… Well, good until we go to our spot this evening.”

“Man, I lo- uh, lost track of time.” The sudden warmth in his chest made his stomach flip and Dean cleared his throat, leaning down to kiss Cas’ forehead and hide the pink blush on his cheeks. “We should probably head back inside. I need to shower before dinner and we should probably ask if Ellen needs help.”

Castiel leaned in once more nuzzling Dean’s throat. “But like the way you smell when you’re all sweaty.” He pulled back with a smirk. “You sure you _need_ to shower?”

Dean laughed and shook his head, pulling back and reaching for Castiel’s hands to pull him to his feet. “Come on,” he said, tossing his shirt over his shoulder and reaching back down to hold Cas’ hand as he led them through the garage. “Can you just picture Ellen’s face if I showed up at the dinner table looking like this? You saw what she did to Bobby last time he didn’t wash up before dinner.”

Castiel threw his head back and laughed, “I had never seen a grown Alpha so scared in my entire life. Good point.” He bumped Dean’s shoulder as they walked to the house. “You better wash up, besides, I can get you all sweaty again later tonight.” Castiel grinned at the flusted look on Dean’s face as they reached the porch. “Star gazing is gonna be so much… fun.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Dean muttered, smacking Castiel’s ass as the Omega moved up the stairs, laughing as Castiel threw him a look over his shoulder. Castiel laughing was the last thing Dean heard as he headed upstairs to the shower, a smile on his face the entire way.

Castiel smiled as Dean pulled a large fluffy, beige blanket out of the old wicker picnic basket he swiped from the linen closet. Castiel tried to get a quick peek inside, but Dean shut the lid quickly, smirking at him knowingly.

The Alpha had shooed Castiel out of the kitchen after they did the dishes and packed the basket as a surprise. The suspense of not knowing what was inside was driving Castiel mad, and he knew that not only did Dean know, but he was enjoying it.

Castiel huffed as he watched Dean spread the blanket out under their tree, smoothing it out the best he could. Even with the branches of the willow surrounding them, if they laid just the right way, they could see the stars perfectly.

After Dean finished with the blanket, he plopped down on it and patted the spot beside him for Castiel to join. The Omega quirked a brow as he sat, looking past Dean to the damned basket.

“You going to show me what's in there now?” Castiel asked in a seductive purr as he fluttered his lashes.

“Do you really think that’s going to work on me?” Dean asked back, laughing as Castiel fluttered his eyelashes harder and leaned in closer, nuzzling against his throat. “I’m made of stronger stuff then- then that,” Dean stuttered as Castiel’s tongue darted out, pressing against his mating gland and moving up his throat. “God, Cas. Remember when you were shy?”

“No,” Castiel nipped at Dean’s chin, “can’t say that I do.”

“Me either,” Dean whispered, leaning back as Castiel kissed the bolt of his jaw and climbed up onto his lap. Dean let his hands fall on Cas’ hips, finding his mate’s lips as he laid down on the blanket.

“Mmmmm,” Castiel hummed as he deepened the kiss, one hand in Dean’s hair and the other sliding across the blanket, searching. As soon as his fingertips touched the wicker basket, Dean flipped their positions, breaking the kiss. The Alpha pushed up on his knees and stared down at his Omega with that same knowing smirk.

“And here I thought you actually wanted to kiss me!” Dean acted offended, clutching a hand over his chest. “If you want me to leave you and the basket out here alone, I can just go back to the house…”

“It would be a lot easier for me to focusing on kissing you if I just knew what was in that damn basket,” Castiel grumbled. “I believe you’re enjoying watching me squirm.”

“I am,” Dean nodded, leaning down to kiss the tip of Cas’ nose, “and if it’s killing you that much? Go ahead and look.” Dean sighed and rolled to the side, laying beside Castiel and throwing an arm behind his head, looking up at the sky.

Castiel grinned like a kid on Christmas morning as he scrambled up and pulled the basket into his lap. He flung open the flap and stared into it, his brow furrowing at the lone item. Castiel pulled out the unopened black box and turned it in his hand, reading out loud, “Lupus Condoms: Release your inner wolf. Ribbed for Omega pleasure.”

He set the box aside and turned the basket upside down, shaking it to get out the rest of what Dean brought. When nothing else magically fell out, Castiel placed the basket back down and picked up the box of condoms, turning to his Alpha.

“Really, Dean?” he deadpanned as he stared at the box. “This is it? This is what I’ve been driving myself crazy over?” Castiel looked down at the box again. “Why did I have to leave the kitchen for this?”

“Oh, uh,” Dean looked down at his lap, feeling his cheeks flush, “I was planning on getting us dessert, but the moment I pulled out the pie, Ellen came into the kitchen. She wanted to help, wanted to know what we were doing, where we were going…” Dean shook his head quickly, glancing up at Cas through his lashes. “I was afraid she was going to look in the basket and see those so… I told her I was done and I… well, I ran.”

Castiel snorted and shook the box gently. “You do know they’re expired right? Where did you get these?” Castiel asked, squinting at it and then glaring up at Dean. "Have you done something like this before?”

“What? No!” Dean answered quickly, shaking his head. “No, of course not. I haven’t… I haven’t been with anyone before. I’ve only… the only thing I’ve ever done other than a kiss or two is everything we’ve done together.” Dean shrugged and glanced at the box in Cas’ hands. “My dad got them for me, a few years ago. He left us at a motel when he was out on a shorter delivery route. I was thirteen? Fourteen maybe?”

Castiel raised a brow at that and Dean nodded, giving another shrug. “Dad had different priorities than I did when he was fourteen. Sam and I blew all of our money at the arcade down the street and had to live off ramen until he got back.”

Cas nodded slowly, his fingers brushing over the top of the unopened box. Then he looked up again, shaking his head. “Why bring them anyways? We don’t need them.” He crinkled his nose. “I don’t want to use them, that’s why I’m on birth control.”

Dean coughed and choked, his eyes widening as he stared at Castiel. “I… I… what?” he squeaked, coughing again. “I mean, I… what?”

“I don’t want to use them.” Castiel stated as he tossed the box over his shoulder. “I don’t want to feel rubber. I want to feel _you_ our first time. Are you okay with that?”

“I think I’m having a stroke,” Dean whispered, his stomach swirling in anticipation, his entire body feeling warm at the idea, his inner wolf howling at the knowledge there will be no barriers between him and his Omega. “I… uh, yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“Good,” Castiel grinned devilishly as he licked his lips and straddled Dean’s thighs once more, “can we get back to kissing now?”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded, reaching up to cup Cas’ face and pull him down into a kiss. In the months they’ve officially been together, Dean had spent his fair share of time thinking about them being _together_ together. Nothing could’ve prepared himself for this moment, though. He was nervous, his stomach twisting anxiously, but it was a _good_ nervous. Castiel felt as amazing as ever pressed against him, his weight comforting, his scent unlike any other.

Dean didn’t want any of this to end. He both wanted to strip them bare and finally have them come together as one as soon as possible, and wanted to take his time learning every inch of his Omega’s body in a way that no one else ever would.

Castiel seemed to be feeling some of the same things, their kisses were unhurried but had an air of urgency to them. Dean _craved_ more. He pushed up, wrapping his arms around Cas’ back, holding him close as he sat up. Then he broke their kiss, breathing hard as he searched Cas’ bright blue eyes.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

“More than I’ve been sure about anything in my entire life, Dean.” Castiel nuzzled at his Alpha’s throat as Dean lovingly carded his fingers through his hair. Their sweet scents began to thicken, combining within their private haven. “Knot me, Alpha. Make love to me.”

Dean found Cas’ lips again, biting down on his lower lip gently before sliding his tongue across it to soothe the bite. He let his hands slide up underneath Cas’ shirt, pushing it up out of the way until Castiel had to lean back to let Dean pull it off over his head. Cas immediately reached for Dean’s shirt, yanking it over the Alpha’s head and tossing it behind him before letting his hands fall to Dean’s bare chest.

“You’re stunning,” Dean whispered, letting his eyes trail down Cas’ body, smiling at the slight flush that painted the Omega’s cheeks and chest. “I’m the luckiest Alpha alive.”

“And I’m the luckiest Omega,” Castiel whispered as his hands danced down Dean’s chest, his fingers pinching and teasing at the Alpha’s nipples. The Omega licked his lips at the delightful sounds it drew from Dean. “I’m so glad the fates brought us together.”

Dean smiled, holding Cas as he shifted them, laying his Omega down on the blanket. “Are you comfortable?” he asked, checking to make sure there wasn’t a root digging into Cas’ back. At Castiel’s nod, Dean settled on his knees between Cas’ legs and leaned down to kiss his throat. He scraped his teeth against Castiel’s mating gland, causing Castiel to shiver beneath him and bare his throat.

“One day,” Dean promised, kissing the spot before moving on and working his way down Castiel’s chest with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Castiel’s hands twisted in his hair, small pants and gasps following Dean as he worked his way down. As his chin brushed against the thick bulge in Castiel’s jeans, Dean took a deep breath, his head spinning from the delicious scent of his mate’s slick. Dean paused and looked up for permission, his fingertips resting against the button of Cas’ fly.

“Yes,” Castiel keened as he rutted his hips upwards, “I need you, Alpha.” He let out a pleased purr as Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. The Alpha slowly dragged them down his thighs, stopping at his ankles to remove Castiel’s shoes. Once they were off, Dean discarded them off to the side. The Omega smiled up at his Alpha shyly as Dean’s gaze roved hungrily over his body.

Dean let his hands trail up Castiel’s legs, forcing himself to remember that they had time. This wasn’t a stolen moment before the bus came behind the house or in the garage while Bobby went to get them lunch; no one was coming to disturb them. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the inside of Castiel’s thigh, Cas’ breath hitching as he let his legs fall open wider.

“You’re perfect,” Dean whispered against his skin, sliding his hands up the back of Castiel’s calves. “You smell so good…” Dean pushed against the back of Cas’ legs, baring his hole, and Dean groaned as he watched a trickle of slick leak out. He leaned in to chase the drop with his tongue, moaning in tandem with Castiel. “You taste amazing.”

“Again!” Castiel gasped as he clutched at the blanket, his entire body quivering with desire. “Do that again, Alpha.” His legs shook as Dean dove forward, devouring his hole. The Alpha licked, sucked, and scraped his teeth across the tender flesh as Castiel panted, his back bowing off the blanket. His hands shot out and gripped Dean’s hair on instinct, holding him closer as he moaned and rutted against Dean’s face. “Oh, it feels so good,” he moaned as Dean’s tongue prodded at his fluttering hole.

Dean groaned as Castiel pressed down against his tongue, his hole tight and hot. Dean reached a hand between them, pressing a finger in along with his tongue. He was rewarded with a fresh wave of slick and Castiel crying out above him.

Dean took his time opening Castiel up, swallowing down every drop of slick and reveling in every gasp and moan he could get. Dean’s Alpha was screaming inside of him, a never ending chant of mate, knot, mate and when he finally pulled back and looked up his Omega’s body, Castiel’s eyes met his, his irises fully golden. Dean growled, knowing his own eyes were shining back red, and he crawled up Castiel’s body, crushing their lips together.

“Pants!” Castiel groaned into his mouth, his fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders. “Pants off.”

Dean lifted his hips enough to reach between them, both of them fumbling with the Alpha’s jeans before Dean was able to kick them off. “Fuck,” Dean groaned as he lined their bodies together, every inch of Castiel warm and perfect where it was pressed back against Dean.

The Alpha looked down at Castiel, an unspoken question in his crimson eyes. Castiel’s golden ones met his and he nodded, answering the unasked question. “I’m ready, Dean.” He reached up and cupped his Alpha’s jaw. “I’m yours.”

Dean moved Cas’ leg around his hip, reaching between them to guide himself to Castiel’s hole. Their eyes locked as Dean slowly pressed forward, Castiel’s body stretching and opening to pull Dean in. Dean watched his mate’s face for any sign of discomfort, holding his breath as he was engulfed by Castiel’s tight heat.

“Oh wow,” Dean whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips became flush with Castiel’s ass, his arms shaking with the effort it took to hold himself still. “I think I’ve died.”

“I-I,” Castiel blew out a shaky breath as his fingers tightened on Dean’s shoulders, “I feel so _full_.” He wiggled his hips and hissed, “It feels much more different than your fingers did.”

Dean’s eyes opened and he searched Cas’ face. “Are you… are you okay? Is this okay?” he asked, worried.

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded. “It’s only a dull ache from you stretching me, just,” he placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, “be gentle with me.”

“Always, baby,” Dean answered back, leaning down to kiss Castiel softly. He reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Castiel’s cock, bring it back to full hardness as he kissed down his Omega’s throat and chest. He nosed against Castiel’s mating gland, whispered how special and perfect he was in his ear, until Castiel was shivering beneath him.

“You can move,” Castiel whispered and Dean pulled back, kissing him once more softly before locking their eyes. He held Castiel close, stroking him slowly as he rolled his hips back, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. He set a slow, steady pace, watching each expression that flitted across the Omega’s face until Castiel was shifting his hips up to meet everyone of Dean’s shallow thrusts.

“Does it feel good?” Dean asked, kissing the bolt of Castiel’s jaw and licking away a stray drop of sweat.

“Yes,” Castiel panted, gasping when him and Dean came together at just the right angle, the Alpha’s cock hitting his prostate. “So good,” Castiel keened as he felt slick gush from his channel. “There! Do that again.”

Dean groaned as Castiel’s body tensed, tightening around him. He pulled back and thrust forward, aiming to hit the same spot. Castiel gasped beneath him, his thighs squeezing Dean’s hips, his head thrown back.

“God, Cas,” Dean whispered, swallowing back the rest of his sentence in favor of crashing their lips together. They rocked together, sweat collecting in the small of Dean’s back due to the summer heat clinging to the air. All he could smell was his perfect Omega, his perfect mate, and he knew there wasn’t anything that could be more perfect than this.

“Alpha, oh Alpha,” Castiel mumbled nuzzling at Dean’s throat as he rocked up into his Alpha’s fist then back on his cock. “You feel so good.” He nipped at Dean’s throat, drawing a growl from the Alpha and a sharp snap of his hips. “You make me feel so good, Alpha.”

Dean breathed in deep, the smell of his Omega’s slick and their combined arousal making him lust drunk. He tightened his grip on Castiel cock, loving the symphony of moans and gasps it drew from Castiel’s lips. “My Omega,” Dean rumbled as he pushed in deep and ground his hips.

“Yours, Alpha! All yours!” Castiel cried out as he met Dean’s red eyes. “Knot me, Alpha. I want to feel you swell inside me.”

Dean groaned and buried his nose against the Omega’s throat, increasing the pace of his hips. Castiel clung to his back, fingernails digging into his shoulders, and Dean swore under his breath as he felt his knot begin to catch.

Castiel moaned deep from his throat, throwing his head back as if on instinct, and Dean forced himself to press his lips to the soft flesh of his mating gland instead of biting down with his canines like every part of him was screaming to do. He thrust his hips once, twice more as his knot began to swell, locking them together.

“Cas, Cas baby, you feel so good,” Dean mouthed against his throat, rolling his hips and twisting his fist around the head of Castiel’s cock. “Come for me baby, I want to feel you come on my knot.”

“Alpha,” Castiel panted as he felt Dean expanding inside him. The head of Dean’s cock pressing against his prostate and the slick slide of Dean’s hand on his flesh sent him over the edge. Castiel cried out as his cock throbbed in Dean’s hand and painted his chest in thick stripes of come.

“You’re so beautiful. My Omega,” Dean groaned, grinding down as Castiel’s channel constricted around him. He grabbed the back of Castiel’s hair, pulling him up into a fierce kiss as his cock erupted, pumping his Omega full of his come.

As they kissed, Dean gripped Castiel tight and rolled them, mindful of his knot. “Why,” Castiel gasped as he felt Dean’s cock throb and spill more seed inside him, “did you switch our positions?”

“Were gonna be stuck like this for a while.” Dean answered as he carded his fingers through Castiel’s sweaty hair, smiling when it stayed sticking up. “And I want you to be comfortable.”

“Well what about you?” Castiel asked as he leaned into Dean’s touch. “And how long will we be like…” Castiel trailed off as he looked down at their joined bodies, “this?”

Dean shrugged, leaning his head back and wincing as it hit a root beneath the blanket. He shifted them to the side, both of them groaning at the tug of his knot inside of Castiel’s body. “It's not a mating knot and you’re not in heat,” Dean answered after a moment, “so it should just be like, twenty minutes? Maybe thirty?”

After a few minutes of silence Castiel cleared his throat gaining Dean’s attention. “Was it,” he paused for a moment chewing on his bottom lip before continuing shyly, “was that good for you? Was I good?”

Dean tipped his head up, lifting a hand to cup Castiel’s cheek and meet his eyes. He smiled and leaned up, pressing their lips together softly before pulling back and resting Castiel’s forehead against his. “It was perfect, baby. _You’re_ perfect.”

“So are you,” Castiel whispered as he placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s mating gland. “I’m so glad you’re my True Mate. I,” he pushed up and met Dean’s bright green eyes, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he stared back, his heart pounding in his chest. “I…” Dean swallowed hard, shaking his head. “Do you… do you mean that? Or… or is this one of those, heat of the moment things, cause I-” He snapped his mouth shut, forcing himself to stop rambling.

Castiel smiled softly and Dean returned it, nodding slowly. “Okay, good,” he whispered. “I… I love you, too. So much, Cas.”

“Okay, good,” Castiel parroted Dean’s words, his soft smile turning into a smirk. “If not that would have been really awkward.”

Dean gave a loud laugh, shaking his head. “We would’ve had to stare awkwardly at each other for the next fifteen minutes, just listening to the crickets or some shit like that.” The Alpha teased.

“Well since that’s not the case,” Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s jaw, “how do you think we should spend the next fifteen minutes?”

Dean laughed again and threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair, pulling them together again.

Castiel yawned and stretched before rolling over onto his side and slapping at his alarm clock on the bedside table. Once the beeping stopped he stretched once more, smiling when he felt a dull ache from last night's activities. Castiel glanced over to Lucifer’s bed and found it was already empty. He threw back the covers and sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes before getting out of bed and dressed.

As Castiel walked out of his room he looked up to see Dean coming out of his. The Alpha flashed him a huge smile and Castiel blushed as he crossed the space between them.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Good morning, Cas,” Dean replied, kissing him softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well,” Castiel mumbled against his lips. “Star gazing wore me out.”

Dean chuckled and kissed him again, reaching down to take his hand and thread their fingers together. “I smell bacon,” Dean commented as he tugged him forward. “Jo’ll eat it all if we don’t get down there.”

“Better hurry then,” Castiel teased as his Alpha dragged him down the steps and towards the kitchen.

Jo and Sam were standing in the kitchen, accepting plates from Ellen. Ellen looked up as soon as the boys entered and immediately put them to work, handing Dean a pitcher of orange juice and Castiel a stack of blueberry pancakes.

“Thought you boys were gonna sleep through breakfast,” she commented, picking up a handful of silverware and following the kids into the dining room where Bobby and Lucifer were sitting.

“No way I would miss bacon, Ellen. You know me,” Dean replied with a smile, sliding into his seat and taking a plate from Sam.

Ellen rolled her eyes fondly and the table quickly settled, everyone filling their plates with food.

Castiel took a bite of his buttery blueberry pancakes, a compliment for Ellen on the tip of his tongue, but when he looked up he noticed all eyes at the table were on him and Dean. Castiel glanced over to his Alpha who was devouring the bacon on his plate, oblivious of the attention they were receiving. He cleared his throat and nudged Dean under the table. The Alpha grunted and turned to face him with a questioning look on his face. Castiel’s eyes flicked around the table and he hoped Dean would catch on and do the same.

Dean looked up and raised a brow, sitting up straight and reaching up to wipe at his mouth. “Uh, do I have something on my face?” he asked, looking between Ellen and Jo, then at Castiel who shook his head ‘no’. Dean looked down quickly, making sure he was wearing pants, then shrugged and picked up another piece of bacon. “So, what's the deal?”

Jo wrinkled her nose before asking, “Why do you and Castiel smell funny?” She took a deep breath and added, “Your guy’s scents are mingled, why?”

Dean’s eyes widened and he dropped his piece of bacon to the plate, tipping his head down to look at the pool of syrup. “Uh, not sure what you mean,” Dean answered.

“Oh come on!” Jo raised up and leaned across the table to sniff them better. “It’s strong,” she continued as she dodged Dean trying to shove her back, before giving up and plopping back in her seat. “No way you guys haven’t noticed. So what’s the deal?”

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced over at Castiel. “I think you’re delusional,” Dean muttered, stabbing his pile of pancakes with his fork.

“No, I can smell it, too…” Sam commented and Dean’s head shot up to glare at him across the table.

“See!” Jo exclaimed triumphantly and she crunched down on a piece of bacon with a smirk. “Told you.”

Castiel flushed and shifted in his seat, his eyes not leaving his plate as he muttered, “Maybe it's because now that we are dating we are spending more time together.”

Dean shrugged and crunched on his bacon, smirking at Jo. “See? There you go.”

“No,” Sam shook his head with furrowed brows, “that’s not it. Just because you two are dating... that wouldn’t cause your scents to meld like that.”

Dean shrugged, shaking his head at his siblings and shoveling a large bite into his mouth, chewing loudly. Across from him, Jo sighed, kicking at his shin under the table.

“Cut the shit you two.” Ellen pointed her fork from Dean to Castiel. “You boys know exactly why your scents are mingled. But since neither of you will man up,” she turned to her daughter, “to answer your question, Joanna Beth, the reason they smell like each other is because they had unprotected sex and Dean knotted Castiel.”

“Ellen!” Dean exclaimed, Ellen’s hand shooting out to silence him, not phasing her at all.

“Dean’s seed altered Castiel’s scent, and while they were tied, Dean being in contact with Castiel’s slick for an extended period of time altered Dean’s.”

“Ellen, what the hell!” Dean shouted.

“Boy, you watch your tone!” Bobby interrupted, shaking his head as he glanced up at his mate before cutting another piece of his pancake.

Dean glanced over at Castiel whose head was hung, his eyes trained on his plate, and his cheeks about as red as Dean figured his were. Across from him, Jo’s eyes were wide, a look of horror and disgust on her face.

“I think,” Sam said softly, pushing his plate away from him, “I’m going to be sick.”

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed, nodding as he looked over at Sam, “I _never_ wanted to picture my brother with your brother like that _ever_.”

“Well,” Ellen glanced from Dean to Castiel, “you boys have anything to add? We can use this as a teachable moment.” As the moments of silence ticked on she spoke again, “No?” She shook her head. “If you boys can’t even talk about it, you shouldn’t even be doing it.”

“What would you like us to add, Ellen?” Dean fired at her, glaring at her from the end of the table. “I think you’ve covered everything. And I think it's complete bullshit you are upset we’re growing up, and that means you go out of your way to embarrass us. So, thanks for that. I’m not hungry anymore.” Dean shoved his plate back and stood up from the table, turning to look at Bobby.

“If you guys wanted to have a conversation with us? That would’ve been fine. If you wanted to talk as a family about it, that could’ve been fine, too. You guys always preached that we could _always_ come to you, could always talk to you about things…” Dean shook his head and glared back at Ellen. “I don’t trust talking to either of you.”

Dean grabbed his glass of orange juice and walked back into the kitchen, chugging the glass before tossing it with a loud thunk into the sink and storming up the stairs.

Silence, stilted and awkward hovered over the table. Ellen let out a shaky breath, dropping her head into her hand as she squeezed her forehead. Bobby’s chair groaned in protest as he shifted, his eyes darting to each of the kids at the table before landing on his mate.

“El,” he said softly, but trailed off, unsure what to say.

Across from Ellen, Castiel whispered, “I’m sorry,” his voice cracking on the two words. He didn’t regret what he and Dean had done, but an odd sense of… _shame_ was making his stomach hot and tears burn in his eyes. He looked up and found Ellen’s eyes, the Beta who’d become his mother over the last year, looking more tired than he’d ever seen her.

“No,” Ellen blew out another breath and shook her head, “I’m sorry, Castiel. I was completely out of line. I don’t…” She shook her head again as her eyes filled with tears. “Dean was right.”

Castiel glanced over at Lucifer who was staring back at him with a pained expression and Castiel shook his head before shoving back. “I hope I can be excused?”

Ellen nodded and Castiel glanced at Bobby. “Go on then,” Bobby said with a curt nod of his own. “Take your plate and Dean’s up with you. El and I will come talk to you boys in a little bit.”

Castiel knocked on the door frame, pushing open the door with his foot. Dean caught the tennis ball he’d launched up at the ceiling and lifted his head, his expression melting away once he saw it was Cas.

“Hey,” he said softly, immediately scooting over on the bed to give Cas room so sit beside him. Cas took their plates to Dean’s desk and watched as Dean started throwing the ball against the wall again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean paused his throwing and glanced at Cas again before shaking his head. Castiel nodded and left the room, returning after a moment with his journal and a pen in hand. He climbed up on the bed beside Dean, crossing his legs under him and smiling to himself as he felt the Alpha turn, curling around his back.

Dean exhaled softly, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist and burying his head into his back, the tennis ball rolling from the bed to bounce away on the floor. He waited a moment before opening his journal, feeling the steady inhale and exhale of his mate before Dean started singing Led Zeppelin softly under his breath.

Castiel re-read his last entry, tapping his pen against his bottom lip as his eyes glided over the words on the page. Had it really been since November since he last picked up his journal? He blew out a deep breath as he brought his pen down to the blank page and began to write.

_Things have changed so much since my last entry... Last I’d written, I’d been so hurt, scared, and angry -- angry at Dean, hurt that he might have known we were True Mates and not have told me. At the time, the possibility of him knowing felt like betrayal against our budding friendship. If he did know, I had no clue if I could forgive him. But its funny how things work out, and as much as I hate to think of what Father Metatron would say, God has a reason, purpose and timing for everything. Dean had known about our status, and after listening to his reasons for keeping it to himself, it turns out I could, and have, forgiven him._

_Over the past few months, our relationship has changed, has blossomed like a meadow of flowers in the sun. Dean is no longer just my friend. He is my lover, my Alpha, my mate. Never in a million years could I ever have imagined this to be my life, I used to lay awake thinking of the work I would do for the compounds, for Father Metatron, for the children and my brothers and sisters of Paradise. A relationship was never something I’d considered, unless it was someone Father Metatron would’ve matched me with._

_Last night, Dean and I made love for the first time. It was better than I could have ever imagined. Dean was a kind, careful, generous lover and when his knot locked inside me... it felt like coming home._

_It’s strange to think back to how content I had been with my life, how easy it was to fall in line and follow directions. Now that I know what happiness is like… I realize that that was something I had never achieved. I never fit in there, not truly. With Dean? For the first time in my life, I feel like I truly belong._

_This morning, when we were all seated around the table for breakfast, everyone knew something had changed between us. Then Ellen confirmed it, shared mine and Dean’s intimate moment with the entire family. Dean had been so angry he stormed out of the room, leaving me alone. For a moment I felt shame and thought, what would Father Metatron think of me now? A man I hadn’t thought of in months and yet, here I am thinking about him again, if only for a brief moment, caring how he’d feel. And while I do not regret anything Dean and I have shared, and I hope that he feels the same, I felt as if we done something wrong. Ellen had been so upset, was what we did something to be ashamed of? I can’t find myself to believe it was, it was beautiful, amazing, it was-_

Castiel paused in his writing as he heard a soft knock on the door frame. He felt Dean stiffen behind him, his arm tightening around Castiel’s waist before he let out a loud sigh, sitting up. He pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel’s shoulder before settling against the headboard and mumbling, “Yeah.”

“May we come and sit?” Bobby asked, looking between the two teenagers and waiting for Dean’s nod before stepping into the room. He pulled out the desk chair, holding onto the back of it as Ellen took a seat, giving them a small smile. Bobby took a step back, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Come to yell at us some more?” Dean asked, the tone of his voice dull as he looked at Bobby. He refused to look at Ellen, knowing it would only make him angry.

“I think there’s been far too much yelling, don’t you?” Ellen said softly, giving Dean a small smile. “I need to apologize to you both. I will be the first to admit that I have not handled the last few situations very well. I… Bobby and I never had situations like this with Hannah, Kevin, or Alfie.”

Dean glanced at her quickly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “So, is that an excuse or an apology?”

Ellen dipped her head, reaching up to hold onto her mate’s hand as Bobby gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“It’s truth,” she replied back, looking up to meet Dean’s gaze head on. “You were right, this morning. While I do think as your guardians we should be setting down rules and knowing what’s going on with you, we still have to respect your privacy and you as individuals. What I did this morning was not done the correct way, it was a knee jerk reaction that only served to embarrass everyone at the table. And for that, I do apologize.”

Bobby smiled down at his mate before looking over at Dean and Castiel. “Being a parent is hard, it doesn’t come with a manual, and we are doing our best.” He blew out a deep breath. “We make mistakes the same as you, and we learn from them, just like you. This morning the way things were handled was definitely a mistake. We were just,” Bobby shrugged, “shocked would be a good word for it. We knew you boys would eventually...” he trailed off with a wave of his hand, “but we sure as hell didn’t expect it to be this _soon.”_

Dean glanced over at Castiel before giving a short laugh. “Its… been awhile since you’ve been in high school, huh?” Dean said as he glanced between them. “Cas and I are both seventeen, we’re like… late bloomers, compared to most people in our class.”

Ellen’s eyebrow shot up and she looked between them. “So… you had sex because the rest of your class has had sex?”

Dean felt himself flush and he shook his head quickly. “No, that’s not what I meant. I just…” Dean sighed, looking down in his lap and falling silent.

Castiel closed his journal and ran his fingertips across the cover as he mumbled, “We had sex because we wanted to.” He reached over and laced his fingers in between Dean’s giving his Alpha a small smile before meeting Ellen’s eyes. “Because we love each other and because we were ready. I’m sorry if either of you feel we did something wrong.”

“Oh honey, no,” Ellen said quickly, shaking her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I don’t want either of you to think that way.”

“It’s kind of hard not to when every time we… you know, move forward in our relationship, you get mad at us and we get in trouble,” Dean replied, giving Cas’ hand a squeeze. “It feels like when the day comes that we actually are ready to mate, you’re going to like… disown us or something.”

“Never!” Ellen pushed away from the chair, moving over to the bed and throwing her arms around both of the boys and pulling them in. “I love you boys, more than anything. There is nothing you could ever do that would change that. Getting mated is a beautiful thing, and when you two are ready? I will be the first in line to celebrate with you!”

“We will always be there for you boys,” Bobby said as he pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed. “No matter what,” he gave them both a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. “Family don’t end with blood, don’t you ever forget that, you hear?”

Dean nodded, wrapping his free arm around Ellen and giving her a hug back. Beside him, he felt Castiel shift and knew he was embracing her also.

When they pulled back, Ellen squeezed Dean’s arm before sliding off the bed. “Now, you boys bring those plates back down to the kitchen when you’re done eating, okay?”

Castiel nodded and Ellen winked at him, following Bobby out of Dean’s room. At the door, she stopped and turned back around. “Rules haven’t changed, door open.”

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled, nodding his head. She gave a chuckle and Dean dropped back down against the pillows with a soft laugh. “That could’ve gone worse.”

Castiel looked at him with a raised brow, shaking his head. Then, he smiled and shifted back to press against Dean’s side as he opened his journal once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Fangirl here, I just wanted to pop in and say we’re so sorry this hasn’t been updated! We PROMISE it’s not abandoned and we will be updating soon. CassondraWinchester is unable to write right now for personal reasons, so we’re just on hold for a bit.

I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! 

All my love,  
Dani x


End file.
